Shepard's Saga
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Some AU elements. What if Alex and Ash grew up together? This is the story of their relationship set in the Mass Effect universe. Contains aspects of all three Mass Effect games. Be prepared to experience a fight for survival. The version of Shepard in this fic is based on 'colonist ruthless'. Warnings: slash (though not explicit) and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Shepard's Saga ** **Chapter 1**

Alexandra Samantha Shepard was born on Mindoir, a small colony in the Traverse. Her mother's name was Hannah, a retired Alliance medic, she was now the colony's doctor's assistant. Her father, Alan, was a shuttle pilot . She also had a twin sister called Alice Rebecca, and an annoying little brother named Albert. Her family had a thing about the letter 'A'. Very early in Hannah's pregnancy, she been trapped in a ship's engine room helping the other crew members hurt in an explosion. For eighteen hours she was exposed to an eezo leak, the result of that was that Alex had shown biotic abilities at age four, however, Alice her twin never did. It was a standing joke that Alex had soaked up all the eezo. Hannah didn't let Alex get the available L2 biotic implants because of the terrible side effects, luckily there was an asari living on the colony and she'd agreed to teach Alex until a safer implant was available.

Where Alice was a typical girl, liking dolls and dressing up, Alex was a tomboy, but for all their differences the two got on great. If anyone was stupid enough to pick on Alice they faced Alex's wrath. Just before their eleventh birthday a huge new cave system was discovered in the nearby mountains. The house next door to them was empty and had been for the last six months.

A few days later on the way home from school Alex saw a van outside the empty house, a dark haired girl roughly the same age was lifting a large box from the back, a smaller box perched on top of it. The boxes wobbled and started to tilt dangerously to the side.

Alex glowed blue and caught both boxes with her biotics before they could hit the floor. Carefully she lowered them to the ground.

"Thanks," said the girl with a grin, "That's really cool."

"Thanks," replied Alex. Some of the kids she knew treated her like a freak so this girl's friendly attitude was a nice surprise. "Do you need any help? I can float most of this stuff to your door."

"That would be great. I'm Ashley Williams. Call me Ash. My sisters who are supposed to be helping have vanished."

"Alex Shepard. How many sisters?"

"Abby, Lynn and Sarah. You?"

"Twin sister Alice, not identical and a little brother Albert." It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Ash's mom, Ruth, was going to study the caves for the next four years, which Ash explained would mean that even if her dad , who was in the alliance got transferred, the rest of the family were going to stay put until Ruth's work was done. It would also be the longest .they'd lived in one place since Ash was little.

A month later, the Shepards and Williams were like one big family. Albert was suddenly surrounded by even more sisters, though being the only boy did mean he got spoiled.

Alex and Ash, who was also a tomboy, became best friends almost instantly. Ash was shown all the trails in the surrounding woods and often came home covered in mud and green grass stains. Some days Alex would take them all hiking, knowing full well that she and Ash would end up carrying Sarah the youngest who was five and whose little legs couldn't manage the all day hike. Alex was an excellent tracker, which was a little strange, because she hated hunting and had never killed anything bigger than a bug in her life. She was a fantastic shot with her dad's hunting rifle but the thought of shooting a living creature made her sick to her stomach. Ash was a good shot too and planned to join the alliance when she turned eighteen.

"Why don't we both join?" she asked , lounging on her bed attempting to do her homework.

"Are you nuts? Alliance- shooting things!" replied Alex shaking her head.

"Well what about a shuttle pilot or something then? Then at least we'd be together at least till we finish boot camp. Or an engineer, you're good at fixing stuff."

Alex seriously considered it, she couldn't imagine her life without Ash in it. "Okay ."

"Yahoooooo!" yelled Ash, happily jumping up and hugging her friend.

"Ash can't breathe ," gasped Alex.

"Oops sorry."

Three years later, they were still firm friends. During that time Alex's dad had died in a shuttle crash. Alex still missed him and Ash was trying to keep her mind off it with a long hike with a picnic lunch. Alice, who wasn't a fan of nature, was coming too. She was worried about her sister as she'd cried a lot over her dad, while Alex hadn't, she'd bottled it away. Usually Alex was a very even-tempered person, but since the crash she couldn't seem to control her temper. Alice had even asked Ash if Alex had talked to her. She hadn't, though Ash had offered her a shoulder if she needed it.

The hike started out pretty normal. At the last moment Sarah had begged to go, she loved the twins like they were her own older siblings, just like she was always fighting with Albert. An hour in and Alex suddenly stopped looking around silently at the surrounding trees. She definitely felt like she was being watched, not counting her twin and her friend following her every move. The woods were quieter with less birds singing.

"What?" asked Ash.

"Don't know, just feels wrong."

A short while later they stopped for their picnic in a large clearing. Something was still making her skin crawl. What she wanted to do was leave.

"You're starting to creep me out," said Ash watching her friend survey the surrounding area for what seemed like the tenth time.

Alice frowned, her twin had excellent instincts.

Before Alex could answer, a loud feral growling erupted behind them and Sarah screamed. The girls spun round to see that the small girl had wandered off and was staring at a very large varren, crouched ready to pounce.

"Sarah!" screamed Ash in horror they were too far away.

Alex had to do something. _Her biotics had to be good for something other than parlour tricks_. Suddenly she glowed blue as the varren attacked. Alice froze.

Ash saw a flash of blue as Alex vanished in a blue blur to tackle the creature in mid-air. They hit the floor and rolled. Alex was dazed from the impact and was not ready for the varren jumping on her. She barely managed to get her left arm up to prevent it going for her throat. Its teeth clamped around her left arm, one of its huge canine teeth going all the way through. She heard and felt bones break. Alex bellowed in pain and thumped it with her free arm which did absolutely nothing, then she focused on her biotics, the blue energy emanating from her hand, and slammed her fist into its head. The varren landed ten feet away, leaving one of its teeth snapped off in her arm. Alex scrambled to her knees so she could see the creature, feeling very light headed due to the pain and amount of blood running down her arm, not to mention the skull splitting headache from overusing her biotics.

"Alex!" Alice was about to run to her sister, when Ash stopped her, hoping that somehow Alex could get away, but in case she couldn't, she looked around for something, anything, she could use as a weapon.

"Sarah don't move!" yelled Ash getting closer to her friend, who would not survive another attack. She didn't dare look at the mangled arm for fear of being sick and that wouldn't help anyone. The varren who was coiled to spring again turned to look at her.

Something inside Alex snapped - she would die before letting Ash get hurt. She summoned the last dregs of her biotics and threw the ball of blue energy at the varren; it floated off the ground . Alex closed her fist and the creature exploded, showering her with blood, flesh, bones and bits of skin. Immediately she started retching. Ash grabbed her sister and pulled her to Alex, who'd slumped over.

"C-call aunt Hannah," ordered Ash pulling off her belt and securing it around Alex's upper arm to stop the bleeding. She got a grunt of pain, "Stay with me okay?"

"Sarah? Alice?" asked Alex her voice shaking badly. "She's fine thanks to that truly awesome biotic charge. You never told me you could do that."

"Didn't know I could." Her nose started to bleed . "I overdid my biotics," she said answering the obvious next question.

"Ash, I've got through to her," said Alice, trying not to cry .

As quickly as she could Ash explained what had happened and replied to Hannah's questions about her daughter's injuries. Help was on its way and the most important thing was to keep Alex awake. Alice made sure Sarah was okay ,hearing how scared she was might make Alex panic. Besides, Ash and Alex had some kind of weird crazy ass connection that was more than being best friends and different to being sisters. Once, she'd overheard their mothers late one night discussing their relationship, wondering if it would develop into something more.

"I'm gonna sit you up okay?" Alex nodded, gritting her teeth gasping in pain until she was leaning against Ash, she also got her first proper look at the arm, bile rose in her throat.

"Don't look," said Ash "Next time you say something's hinky I will believe you."

Alex appreciated her attempt at a joke. Her eyes fell on the bloody mess that used to be a varren; she shuddered.

"You had no choice," Ash said softly, "It was going to eat you or me or our sisters."

Suddenly Alex started feeling very strange and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Ash I don't feel so good."

Alice glanced over at the tone of her twin's voice, she sounded terrified, a moment later Alex went rigid and started convulsing. She heard a shuttle coming. "Don't you dare die on me!"

They couldn't save Alex's arm, because she wouldn't survive both the procedure to save her arm and stop the haemorrhaging - that was causing the convulsions, so her lower arm was amputated on the shuttle on the way to the hospital, while the two medics tried to stabilize her. The main problem was her biotics, using them to that excess had caused a number of small bleeds in her brain. Even though the two older girls didn't understand most of the medical terms the medics were using, they knew it was bad, very bad. Ash was sitting in the middle, one arm around her sister and the other Alice.

"I can't lose her," whispered Alice, shaking.

Ash tightened her grip thinking exactly the same thing. By the time they reached the clinic, their parents were there, Abby and Lynn stared in horror at their older sister - Ash was covered with blood. All they could do was wait for Alex to go through surgery.

Ruth Williams held her daughter's hand, praying quietly. Hours later, Hannah came to the waiting room. She looked exhausted.

"She's going to be fine."

They three youngest jumped up and down for joy. Albert laughed.

Hannah hugged Ash, "Thank you, your quick thinking saved her life... blood loss on top of everything else ..."

"She saved Sarah." replied Ash, "What's going to happen to her arm?"

"She'll get a cybernetic one, that can even let her channel her biotics through it."

"How, if it's not real?"

"Well, she's going to have biotic implants fitted. Luckily they have an L3 type now. It means they'll keep her sedated for the next two weeks until its done."

"Why get them right now?" asked Ash.

"Because if she doesn't have them and she ever uses her biotics like that again - it will kill her."

The two weeks dragged by and even though Alex was out cold, she had a lot of visitors. Ash would do her homework, all the while keeping up a running commentary. The implant operation had gone well. Sometimes older children and teenagers got complications, but luckily Alex was absolutely fine . It would allow Alex greater control and more power over her biotics.

"Sarah says 'hi' by the way. She's getting a new fish and naming it after you in honour of saving her . You don't want to know what happened to the last one," Ash chuckled, "How many fish has she had now anyway?"

"S-seven."

"Alex!" Ash grinned, "How you feeling?" She gently held her friend's hand.

"I'm kinda buzzing," replied Alex a little confused, "But okay."

"You got biotic implants ," answered Ash ,"You really overdid them." She couldn't completely keep the fear she had felt out of her voice.

"I scared you, huh? I scared myself." Alex remembered the feeling right before she'd started seizing. "I swear I'm never doing that again."

"I'm going to get your mom." Without thinking, Ash kissed Alex on the cheek then hurried from the room, leaving Alex's heart beating faster and her face red.

Hannah hugged Alex very carefully before examining her. Alex hadn't even realised she had a cybernetic arm and spent the next few minutes wiggling her fingers . The skin tone was an almost perfect match. "When?"

"Last week. Because you were saving Sarah, the alliance have covered the cost of it and as you've shown a desire to join up, it's the same model they give to soldiers, so it can channel your biotics, has a built-in omni tool and an omni blade, but that feature is locked." said Hannah not sounding quite so happy about the omni blade .

Alex thought it was kind of cool. She was also starting to think of the alliance as more of protecting the people you care about and less as just shooting stuff. And Ash was going to join the alliance...she needed to figure out what was happening between the two of them.

Ruth Williams watched the two teenagers from the doorway, completely unnoticed. Ash was holding Alex's hand while she talked. Ruth decided to give them a few more minutes and went in search of Hannah. She found her by the coffee machine.

"Come to get Ash?" asked Hannah. "Those two are getting very close."

"Yes," agreed Ruth, "And I think they're starting to realise what's happening."

"Young love. They remind me of when I first met Alan. I don't know when I actually knew I loved him, but we were never put in a life threatening situation that made us realise how we felt about each other. I want Alex to be happy, but you leave for Earth in six months and she hasn't really dealt with losing her father and then losing Ash is going to be hard."

"If they're meant to be together, they'll work something out. Ash spoke to me about her feelings for Alex when we finally convinced her to go home, shower and get some sleep. She's afraid Alex doesn't feel the same." Ruth remembered the conversation clearly - it happened right after her shower when she was bringing her bloody clothes to throw away, everything seemed to hit her at once and she'd burst into tears. Ruth had held her as she talked. Her advice had been to be honest with Alex.

Back in the hospital room Ash was incredibly nervous, having decided that today was the day to tell Alex. "I need to tell you something, but can we agree to completely erase this conversation at the end?"

"Okay," said Alex confused. Maybe now she'd find out what was wrong with Ash.

"Are you okay to talk about the varren?" Alex nodded in response. "I can't think how to describe what I felt when it went for Sarah, but I can when it got hold of you - I swear my heart stopped and when you started fitting..." Ash's voice broke.

Alex's heart was pounding like a jack-hammer. _Was Ash actually saying that she liked her more than as just a friend? It sounded like it. _That would explain the forgetting the conversation comment.

"So s-say something." Ash was holding her breath. _On the up side Alex hadn't told her to leave._ Instead of saying anything Alex reached up and gently cupped Ash's cheek with her right hand. "I don't want to forget this conversation. I know we're not just best friends any more. I couldn't let that thing hurt you, even thinking it makes me go cold."

Ash smiled in relief, "Now what?"

Alex grinned and slid her fingers into her long dark hair and pulled her down and kissed her. They were both breathless when they pulled apart.

"Well," said Ash laughing, "We're not going to be sweet sixteen and never been kissed." Her birthday was three weeks away, Alex's was a month later.

"But you are moving back to Earth in six months," said Alex. "Our timing sucks."

"So we'll make the most of it and we'll have a few weeks holiday before we join the alliance, just the two of us." Ash grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Alex chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been four months since the Williams family had left and Alex was surviving on the regular vids Ash was sending, so Alex had started recording vids to send back and now always carried her camera in case she saw something that would interest her girlfriend - Alex was still getting used to calling her that, even though by the time Ash had left, they had slept together. Alex blushed as she remembered waking up in Ash's arms the morning after their first time. Everything had been so amazing from the candle lit dinner and dancing to lots of old, slow, love songs Eventually they'd migrated to the bedroom and for the first time completely let themselves go.

Alex was walking down the main street on her way to meet Alice when the first shuttle flew over. She had spent a lot of time at the shuttle port with her dad and could recognise most types. The one that had just flown overhead, she'd never seen before and the feeling she got from it was a hundred times worse than when the varren had taken her arm. She called her mom on her omni tool as she ran to find her sister.

Hannah answered. In the background Alex heard gunfire. "Get your sister and RUN."

"Where's Albert?" No answer. "MOM!" Alex skidded to a stop as a shuttle landed in a nearby parking area. She ran into the burger joint, luckily Alice was there staring at the aliens, no batarians, getting out. Alex grabbed her and pulled her to the back door, yelling to the rest to run. They slammed through the back door and into an alley.

"Where's Albert and mom?" sobbed Alice.

"I don't know, but getting ourselves killed looking for them won't help them."

Bullets pinged off the wall near them. Alex glowed blue as she called up her bionics and hurled the two batarians across the street. A second later, she biotically pulled one of their pistols to her and used it to shoot the next batarian that came around the corner.

"Keep moving! Head for home. If Al can, he'll get there."

"Are you g-going to kill every one we see?"

"If I have to."

Somehow they made it home without being seen. Her biotics meant that she was able to take the slavers down silently. Alex noticed a message on her omni tool and she opened it hoping it was from her mom - it was, it was a string of numbers that made up her dad's birthday. She frowned then realised it must be the omni blade activation code.

"Grab a bag! We need food and a medkit. I'll get dad's rifle."

Alice didn't move. Alex walked to her and wrapped her in a bear-hug. "We are going to be okay. I need you to focus. I love you. Food and medkit."

Alice nodded . As she returned with the requested items, Alex heard rough voices outside. She dropped to the floor and lifted the basement trapdoor and motioned her sister down the ladder, she also passed the rifle down. The voices were closer.

"Damn. Stay there. Stay quiet." ordered Alex, closing the trapdoor and biotically moving the sofa over the top of it as well. The squeak of the back door opening had her going out the front. She didn't see the rifle butt until it hit her in the face.

Alice, hiding in the dark, heard the crash and the laughter. She hid her head in her hands, tears running down her face as she listened to them raping her sister.

"The other one has to be here somewhere. Tear the place apart!"

That got through to Alex – _she wasn't prepared to let any harm come to her twin! _Unnoticed, she tapped in the omni blade code.

"Hey!" One of the batarians tried to grab her arm.

She couldn't bear to be touched again. Alex slammed the omni blade into his chest and biotically rammed the sofa into the other two, knocking them out. Alice erupted from the trapdoor, took one look at the dead body and her half naked twin - Alex had a terrible gash down her forehead that was still bleeding. Alice made her sister apply pressure to it while she went and got her a pair of pants. Once Alex had put them on, she bandaged her head. Alex couldn't look at her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alice, helping her twin to her feet.

"Need to get out of town. Get a message out. Find Albert." Alex picked up the dead man's gun and shot the other unconscious slavers in the head.

"Alex?!" Alice was horrified.

"They're not hurting anyone else," replied Alex, taking the rifle from her sister and giving her the gun.

Alice shouldered the bag and followed a very shaky Alex, who two blocks away suddenly bent over and was sick.

Alex took a deep breath,"I'm okay."

"Like hell you are!" snapped Alice.

"You really want to fight now?" Alex realised how bad a choice of words that was. Alice held up her hands in surrender. "We need high ground so we can see what they're doing. "

Carefully, they skirted around the edge of town. The things they saw would haunt them for as long as they lived . People of every age were being herded into cages after having something implanted in their heads. The screaming rang in their ears. Alex didn't dare look for her brother in those groups, she had to protect Alice. She'd also started recording on her camera what the batarians were doing. Alice thought it was morbid, but then her sister pointed out it would be easier than trying to explain all this. They made it to the Fire Rescue building, the tallest building in the area, which had already been ransacked. Quickly they climbed the fire escape to the roof. From there they had a birds' eye view. Alex gave Alice the camera while she used the rifle's scope. Both saw their mother at the same time. She was on her knees in a line of people near the cages. One of the four-eyed freaks was walking down the line pouring some sort of liquid over the six people in that line.

"What are they doing?" Alice could hardly speak for the horror below them. The answer came a moment later when the old man at the end of the line was set on fire.

"Noooooo!"

Alex ignored her twin, jaw clenched so hard it hurt. She aimed the hunting rifle at her mom, her vision blurred, she wiped her eyes and lined up the shot again.

"Mom please forgive me," she whispered and pulled the trigger_. It was better than being burnt alive._ As the second person was set alight, Alex didn't stop - she killed the rest of the people in the line and then slumped down sobbing. She couldn't believe what she'd just done, she'd also used all of the rifle ammo. The distance of the shots meant that the batarians had no idea where they'd come from. Still, Alice kept an eye on the fire escape, while Alex cried until she fell asleep through exhaustion.

Alice pointed the camera at her and pushed record. "This is my sister...she's the bravest person I have ever met. She got me to safety when they first landed. Last year, she lost part of one arm saving a friend's sister from a wild varren and now, she hid me in our basement keeping me safe while she got raped. She killed them..." Alice paused to clear her throat," She's just shot our mom so she wouldn't burn to death. If she survives and I don't, please make sure that she knows I love her and don't blame her...if I was down there I'd've wanted her to do the same for me. We haven't found our brother and I know protecting me is stopping her from looking for him, but I think if she tries, she'Il get herself killed. I'm Alice Rebecca Shepard. Mindoir 2170."

Alice put the camera down not really knowing why she'd just done that. When Alex woke, she was going to tell her she loved her. It was getting dark and the temperature dropping. Reluctantly she shook her sister awake "We need to get inside."

Alex looked exhausted and her head hurt.

"I love you."

"After what I did?!"

Alice nodded, "Everything you've done, not once have you considered the cost to yourself and I can't even imagine how much you're hurting right now. Don't give up."

"Don't give up." repeated Alex to herself. So long as she was with Alice she wouldn't. Quietly they crept into the building and into its loft, it was much warmer. They settled down in a corner behind some old packing crates. Alex rested her head on her knees. For the last few hours she'd been fighting a losing battle with a headache due to her overuse of her biotics - at least her implants and amp meant that when she finally blew her amp (and it was a matter of when, not if) it would stop her biotics preventing serious injury. The headache told her she was getting close and her biotics were a very big factor in why they were still alive.

"Alex are you okay?"

"I'm very close to blowing my amp," admitted Alex without looking up.

"You have one of those overload headaches ,don' t you?"

Alex nodded.

"Won't resting help?"

"Maybe a little, " replied Alex. Alice asked why she didn't just take it out if it would stop the pain. "I might need my biotics." _That was true_.

"Try to sleep, I'll keep watch."

Alex shook her head she was too scared to sleep. She didn't want any nightmares, reliving what she'd seen and done.

"Do you remember what dad told us when we were little?" asked Alice, then continued when she got no reply. "He had us name all the good things."

"Can't think of any."

Alice huffed. "What am I chopped liver!"

Alex met her sister's eyes, her golden brown to Alice's blue. "Okay you. That's only _one_ thing."

"I can give you the best reason ever to live through this," said Alice moving to sit next to her sister ."Ash."

Alex's head snapped up.

"She's NOT here - she's safe and she loves you," continued Alice.

"Even when she finds out what I did?" Alex looked back down at her feet.

"Stop that, you haven't done anything wrong... If I was down there and knew you were on a roof, I'd want you to do the same thing. I'm telling you now that if anything like that happens to me I want you to kill me or if I get so badly hurt that I slow you down. I know you won't leave me to them."

"Please don't ask me that" begged Alex "I can't."

"Yes you can."

"I'm not strong enough." Alice forced her sister to look at her, "Whenever things are bad, I want you to say three words over and over and over to yourself."

"What words?"

"Ash loves me. Ash loves me. Ash loves me."

"When did you get so smart?"

"When you needed me to be."

Alex curled up in a ball with her head on her sister's knee ." Ash loves me. Ash loves me. Ash loves me." She kept repeating it to herself in her mind. She felt physically ill by what she had done, never mind feeling nauseous from her headache.

Alice started to gently run her fingers through her short light brown hair, it was soothing and combining it with exhaustion Alex drifted off to sleep. A crash woke her. Alice clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her startled yell. Noise was coming from downstairs . Soon they heard voices close enough to make out what they were saying, " The shooter's going to be long gone." Complained one voice. "Only a trained sniper could make that kind of shot from here and a soldier knows to keep moving."

"Look Balak said to check so we check." said another, "With that alliance cruiser showing up it won't be long before we pull out. We don't have the numbers to hold off an attack and we still don't know who's been killing our men on this side of town." The twins exchanged a glance, surely Alex hadn't killed that many?

"And we still haven't found that damned asari."

"Last seen near the caves. Second squad are heading that way to flush her out. Okay we checked the building lets go."

"Dalia's alive," thought Alex, thinking of her asari biotics trainer. Of course she'd be able to take care of herself. Maybe if they joined forces it would allow Alex to look for her brother, knowing that her twin was safe and if the slavers were going to leave, this might be her last chance. She looked at her sister who nodded - at times, the twins could communicate without words. Once they knew the coast was clear, they slipped silently from one building along a back alley to another structure. All the while, doing their best not to look at the burnt out houses and dead bodies that littered the street…the smell was much harder to ignore. Alice was pointing the vidcam at the path. At the very edge of town, where the path leading up to the cave started, they almost ran splat bang into a group of slavers who opened fire, one threw a grenade. Alex had a split second to decide what to do. Biotically she caught the grenade and hurled it back, in that second her amp blew and a bullet thumped into her shoulder. Alex dropped to her knees and yanked out her amp before blind firing at the barbarians, as Alice pulled her into the closest doorway.

"That hurts!" gasped Alex leaning out and firing two more shots before the weapon clicked empty. "Okay cowards! Which one of you has the balls to fight me one on one." As Alex yelled out the challenge she knew what a crazy idea it was.

"Throw the weapon out first, bitch." Alex tossed the useless weapon where it could be seen.

"What the hell are you doing?" whispered Alice, her heart beating in fear already guessing the answer.

"Buying us some time. Just run okay. I figure there's only one or two left and I'm sure they caught some shrapnel and the last thing they'll expect is a teenager with an omni blade."

"Alex that's..."

Alex interrupted her by wrapping her in a bear hug. She didn't notice her sister still holding the vidcam, neither realised it was still recording. Alex stood up, half expecting to be shot down then and there, but instead found herself facing two batarians. Both were bleeding.

"So you're the one who's been killing our men." He didn't seem impressed.

"Well you killed people first." Her omni blade would surprise one of them but not the other. Obviously they were bigger and stronger but at 5'7 she wasn't exactly small and she was fit, so long as she could beat these two goons before blood loss became a factor. "Well, what are you waiting for. Are you scared of little old me?"

"Just kill her already Balak, then we can get out of here before the alliance lands in force."

"You do it." Balak crossed his arms across his chest._If the girl really was behind all the deaths she wasn't going to be a pushover._

"Fine." He walked to her and swung a large meaty fist at her.

Alex ducked and jabbed her fist into his side as she activated her omni blade. At the same time, she spun his body in front of her like a shield.

"Not bad," said Balak, "for a pathetic human." From behind his back he produced a pistol and fired. The first few shots were nowhere near her, then two slammed into the batarian she was holding. Balak advanced as she let go of her shield. His first blow hit her raised arms as she blocked. Most of the impact hit her cybernetic arm and his reaction was to back away shaking his hand, swearing viciously.

Alex was so used to it that most of the time she totally forgot about it. Now she wondered what it would feel like be hit with a cybernetic arm. She moved, ducking under his counter punch and slammed her fist into his jaw. Balak retreated a few steps spitting out blood. His radio chirped and a voice, using a completely unknown language, came through with a message that had him turning his back on her and quickly leaving her alone. She turned to see her sister lying on the floor on her back.

Alex ran to her sister and knelt down by her, "No , no, no,no. Oh please God no." All the shots that Balak had fired away from her had been aimed at Alice, two in her chest and one in her stomach. As Alex was frantically pulling out their tube of medi gel, Alice raised a bloody hand and stopped her sister. "You use it." Each word forced blood out of her mouth.

"I'll find m-more." Alex didn't feel the tears that were running down her cheeks or notice the lump in her throat.

"F-find Albert." Alice coughed struggling to breathe, "You pro-mised."

"I can't ," sobbed Alex her whole world was crashing.

Alice reached up and touched her face, " Strong enough." Her voice only a whisper she sounded like she was drowning in her own blood.

Alex got up and grabbed the first hand gun she saw and sat back down by Alice and pulled her into her arms ,"You're the strongest person I know and I love you." While she was talking she had brought the gun up under her twins chin as she said the last word she pulled the trigger as her sister's body slumped a scream of agony and grief erupted from her. She kept screaming until she was hoarse. Then she just rocked Alice's body until the alliance found her two hours later.

**CHAPTER 3: Earth**

Abby Williams ran through the school's hallway on the way to the cafeteria where she knew her older sister would be. News of another slaver attack had been going round the school since that morning. Abby burst through the doors and quickly spotted where her sister sat with her new friends.

"Hey, where's the fire," laughed Tony Mendez, who everyone knew was seriously crushing on Ash.

"Ash!"

Ash could tell something was wrong by her sisters expression. "What?"

"The colony that was hit - it's Mindoir."

All the colour left Ash's face ,"Alex!"

"So you do have a boyfriend, " said Tony, "He'd have to be something amazing to survive that."

"She'll survive," said Ash. _She has to_.

"A girl!" Tony's voice took on a note of disgust, "You're a..." He never finished that sentence because Abby decked him. "Don't you dare."

Ash pulled her away ," He's not worth it. I have to go home."

Abby had already told Lynne who was going to pick up Sarah. She'd also called their mom who was trying to find out as many details as she could about survivors. She already knew Hannah was dead and was focused on finding the younger Shepards.

Ash turned on the news network which was reporting that the alliance had landed but were meeting with heavy resistance and were waiting for reinforcements. Abby made her sister coffee, then sat on the couch next to her and watched too. After about an hour the first casualty lists started appearing. One of Abby's old teachers was the first name they recognised. It hit home to both of them that the Shepards could be on that list. Ash burried her head in her hands.

"She'll be okay, " said Abby softly, wrapping her arm around her sister, "That idiot was right about one thing it will take someone amazing to survive. And Alex is."

Not long after, Ruth walked in to find her three younger daughters on the couch, eyes glued to the screen. "Where's Ash?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Lynn

"Are they okay?" asked Sarah.

"I need to talk to Ash first," replied her mother.

"She's in her room," replied Abby, knowing that bad news was coming.

Ruth knocked on Ash's door and went in. Immediately Ash sat up and hugged her mom.

"Is Alex dead?"

Ruth held her daughter tightly ," No she's alive."

Ash burst into tears of relief. "The others?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Hannah and Alice died and Albert is missing, presumed taken."

"Was she hurt?" Ash wiped her eyes on her sleeve "She is coming here, right?"

"She was shot in the shoulder and has a bad head wound."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Ruth sighed. One of the soldiers had found the vidcam and watched it before giving it to his CO and that was who she'd talked to when she'd said she was Alex's legal guardian. "It seems the twins had a vidcam with them and were taping what they saw. At one point one of the girls recorded a message, from what I could gather, I think it was Alice and she said Alex had been raped."

Ash stood up and rushed to the bathroom, just making the toilet in time before losing her stomach contents. Ruth followed and sat next to her.

"What else?" By her mom's expression, she knew it was going to be awful.

"The slavers were going to burn some of the colonists alive... Hannah was one of them."

Ash groaned.

Her mother reluctantly continued. "The vidcam shows footage of them from a fair distance away and the recording says that Alex shot her so she wouldn't die like that."

Ash started retching again. Ruth gently rubbed her back. She curled up in her mom's arms.

"If they were together,r what happened to Alice?" Ash shuddered at the mere thought of losing any of her sisters.

"They got cornered. Alice was shot while Alex was fighting slavers. " Ruth didn't give any more details. "We're leaving in the morning to go and get her."

"Can I see the vidcam recording?" asked Ash. "I need to know, so I can help."

"Ash honey, maybe that's not a good idea."

"If Alex can live through it - I can watch a vid of it. Besides you will."

"Okay." Ruth relented. As much as she wanted to protect her daughter, the best way to help Alex was to know what she'd gone through. "We leave at 08:00 sharp."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Alex lay on the field hospital's cot with her back to everybody. The medtechs had given up trying to get her to talk. Even the shrink hadn't been able to and when he'd started pushing her, attempting to get a reaction, Alex had gotten violent and physically tossed him out of the room. When the doctor in question had then wanted her either sedated or restrained, Lieutenant Commander Anderson had stepped in, demanding to know what the doctor thought he was doing provoking her like he had. The girl had been forced to kill two of her own family. Anderson admired the inner strength of the girl and while taking on batarians in unarmed combat had been suicidal, it also took the kind of guts the alliance marine corps was looking for, hell it was what the N7 program was looking for.

That had happened yesterday and today her legal guardian was coming. It would be a long time before Alex was okay, but the love and support a family could give would be a huge step in the right direction. Anderson went to meet the shuttle. He was a little surprised to see a teenaged girl with Ruth.

"Mrs Williams it's a pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. My condolences on the loss of the rest of the family ."

"Thank-you. This is my daughter Ashley, she's Alex's girlfriend."

Anderson nodded. _Love could do wonders if Ruth failed in reaching Alex, maybe her lover might._

"You said we can see the tape?" queried Ruth.

He nodded "It's set up in an office for your privacy." His eyes flicked towards Ashley, "Are you sure you both want to see it?"

"Yes."

They had stopped outside a tiny office. Anderson opened the door for them, then quietly closed it behind them leaving them alone. Ruth had unsuccessfully tried to talk Ash out of watching this but her daughter was adamant that she would be better able to help Alex if she knew. Ruth pulled up a second chair and pushed play at the same time as taking hold of Ash's hand. The very beginning was a collection of shots of places and people for the next vid message .

The first shot of the invading slaves was a quick shot of the first shuttle flying over. They also heard Alex's frantic call to Hannah, the vidcam was set to stop recording when it was closed and at that point Alex must have just stuffed it in her pocket. The next clips were taken near the Shepard's home. Smoke was rising in the background and the audio was picking up gunfire. Alice must have been doing the taping, because Alex was in a lot of it - she had a bloody bandage tied around her head and her sweatshirt was splattered with blood too, not all of it was red. Ash was gripping her mom's hand in a death grip, while on screen Alice recorded bodies littering the street and groups of colonists being herded towards the shuttle port. Ash didn't think she'd ever been so angry as she witnessed them being implanted with God alone knew what. She gasped when a shaking camera settled on Hannah, kneeling with her hands tied behind her back in a line of other people. The camera turned with her to look at Alex and both Williams knew by the heartbroken expression that Alex knew what she had to do, though they didn't expect her to shoot all the hostages. However, Alex wanting to save them from an agonizing death was what she would always do. Ruth paused the playback as the vidcam's audio picked up the sound of Alex sobbing.

Ash had tears running down her face. Silently, Ruth pulled her into a hug. "We're going to help her every step of the way, Ash. She's strong."

Ash wiped her eyes and resumed the playback. At this point she just wanted it over. Alice's message was almost too much to bear and the shot of Alex in a shaking huddled ball made Ruth wonder if Alex had broken under the pressure . Alice had recorded their conversation in the loft and she glanced at Ash when Alice told Alex to use Ash's love to keep her going.

"Ash loves me," repeated Ash softly all her emotions completely raw.

It wasn't long until the end of the recording. Ash physically jumped when Alex got shot. Neither of them expected to see Alex kill the batarian with her omni blade. Ash had to swallow to stop herself from being sick as the second slaver attacked her. The vidcam suddenly jerked and the picture spun crazily before hitting the floor part of the shot was still on her sister the other had Alice's leg in it showing that she was flat on her back.

"No." Ash covered her eyes.

The audio on the vidcam was still working "Ash if you e-ver see th-is. Take c-care of her." Alice was making gurgling sounds as she breathed or tried to. That was when Balak left and Alex found her. Ruth hadn't known about Alex killing Alice, but as she listened that last whispered exchange she realised what was going to happen she wasn't fast enough switching it off. The last thing they heard was Alex screaming.

"How can anyone survive that?" asked Ash shocked.

"Because God willing she has us to help her." replied Ruth hugging her daughter close.

Dr Jordan saw Anderson leading a woman and a girl towards the crazy girl's room. He was still sore from being thrown out of it and the public dressing down he'd gotten from the CO. "Go in there at your own risk. That kid's lost it."

Before Ash knew it, she'd slammed her fist into his nose, "You're supposed to be a doctor! You don't write people off like that."

"I want that ruffian arrested," said Dr Jordan from the floor.

"You really need to work on your bedside manner," commented Anderson not paying the slightest attention.

"I will press charges!"

"Good luck finding any witnesses." Snapped a middle aged grey haired doctor, "Your treatment of that poor girl is intolerable. What she did for her family is the strongest expression of love I have ever seen. She is a hero, she might not feel like one right now but she is." She turned to Ruth. "I'm Karin Chakwas. I treated Alex when we first found her. Physically she's going to be fine and with proper support, I believe she can recover. And I'll find an ice pack for your hand young lady."

Dr Jordan scowled and stormed off.

Alex heard the door open, but didn't turn over. _If it was that stupid doctor she'd..._ The unknown person pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, scraping the legs on the floor. _It definitely wasn't Doctor Jordan, maybe it was Karin, she was nice._

"Hey."

Alex froze at the voice. _It couldn't be?_ Very slowly, she rolled onto her back and found herself looking into Ash's dark brown eyes. "No... You're not here."

"Yes I am."

Ruth had told her to back off if anything made Alex uncomfortable. She had no idea how she'd react to a hug. Slowly Ash reached out her hand and linked her fingers through her girlfriend's. "See."

"Do you know?" _Jordan had known what she'd done to her mom and Alice._

Ash nodded. The jagged scar on Alex's forehead still looked painful.

"And you're still here?" Alex's voice was starting to shake, so was the rest of her, Ash could feel it.

"I am not going anywhere." As tried to convey as much love as she could in those five words. It shattered the fragile barrier Alex had put up to keep the anguish and guilt at bay. Ash saw her expression change and her eyes fill with tears. To hell with going slowly, Ash pulled Alex into a strong embrace. "It's okay, let go. I'll be your anchor."

"Why am I still alive?" sobbed Alex as she clung to her friend who right then was more of a lifeline.

"Because we're going to find Albert and we're going to make that son of a bitch Balak pay."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME**

When Alex had fallen asleep curled up in Ash's arms, Ruth quietly entered carrying two cups of coffee.

"You did great honey." She was really proud of her daughter.

Ash nodded her thanks and accepted one of the mugs. "I didn't do anything." Alex twitched in her sleep. "Shhhh its okay -you're safe." Alex settled.

"Mom I want Alex to come home, but they won't let her like this will they?" She didn't know why she was asking, she already knew the answer. The thing she was most afraid of was Alex hurting herself.

"We may have a way to help her," said Ruth with a genuine smile, "While you were in here, I bumped into Alex's asari biotics trainer Dalia and she says that during a mind meld, good memories can be layered over the bad ones. It's not an instant fix by any means, but it will stop them overwhelming her which will give her the chance to process, grieve and heal."

Ash sipped her drink, "Is she okay?"

Ruth explained that the asari had sent out an S.O.S to the alliance, then had run into a small group of young children with their teacher, trying to find someplace to hide and she'd lead them into the woods where she'd kept them safe. The few times she'd ventured into town she hadn't seen any survivors. She'd had no idea that the twins needed her help.

"When she's awake we'll tell her." Ruth left the room when Ash too had fallen asleep. She found Karin and Dalia in the same office they had used earlier. The asari had just finished watching the twins tape.

"Goddess." Dalia now had an idea of how to help Alex, she just needed a few details. "Ruth the girls have they been intimate?"

"They're teenagers in love," replied Ruth, nodding. "Yes they were sleeping together by the time we left."

Dalia stood up, "Good that's the best memory to overlay the rape, it will also help them both deal with it together. Please call me when you want me to explain this to Alex."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"NO!" Alex had just heard Dalia's explanation for the mind meld. The thought of Ash seeing and feeling what she had, terrified her.

"I can buffer your emotions," said Dalia, guessing correctly the main reason for her refusal, "Right now you need someone you trust absolutely and who knows you well enough to be able to direct you to better memories for this to work."

Ash could see her girlfriend struggling with knowing she would be letting her into her mind and knew exactly what to say to make her agree, "Alex if you were in my place what would you do?" _Of course Alex would do everything in her power to help._

"Do you have any idea how totally screwed up I am?"

Ash hadn't left her side since they'd woke up. Her reply was Ash taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

"I want to help. Please let me."

Alex knew by now that Ruth wanted her to go home with them and truth be told she didn't actually trust herself. She'd been truly shocked at herself for throwing that idiot shrink out of the room. _What if she accidentally hurt Sarah or Lynne ? _"Okay."

"Follow me," said Dalia, leading them to a small room with a single bed in the middle of it. "You need to be close and you'll both sleep after," she explained. She got them to lay down facing each other and was about to ask them to rest their foreheads together when she noticed that they'd already done it. Ash was whispering softly into Alex's ear and a moment later they linked their fingers together. Karin had offered to monitor the process from the next room with Ruth.

Dalia explained to Ash more about the mind meld as she had the girls focus on a simple meditation technique that Alex already knew from her biotics training. Alex had also experienced a knowledge meld before, when Dalia had shown here a biotic move that Alex couldn't quite master. Dalia sat on a chair at the end of the bed and gently placed a hand on the top of each girls' head. Her eyes turned black. "Embrace Eternity." Even with the buffer, Ash was still hit with pain, despair , guilt and a complete feeling of helplessness.

"I love you." That was when Ash discovered that they could talk to each other through the meld, because Alex heard and felt it. Dalia asked Alex to remember from the first shuttle she saw. It was the love and support she could feel from Ash which gave her the courage to do it.

Dalia concentrated on the rape first. "Ashley I need you to recall the strongest memory you have of you making love, Alex concentrate on that same event. The one that Ash settled on was the very very last time before she'd left for Earth, because they'd poured their hearts and souls into it as they were also saying goodbye. Carefully, Dalia layered those emotions and images over Alex being violated. Though both Ash and the asari witnessed the original , luckily Alex hadn't been conscious at the start of it as she'd only come to as the batarian she had later killed had pulled out of her. Alex had frozen in disgust and terror - it was only the threat to Alice that had forced her to pull it together. When she shot the other batarians, understanding flowed from both Dalia and Ash. As the better memories diluted the bad ones, Alex's mind started calming down. Ash could feel the change, though she had no idea what Dalia would use for what had happened to Hannah and Alice. The answer came with Dalia bringing up her own memories of Hannah, of how proud she was of Alex and how much she obviously loved her. Ash did the same, she also showed her girlfriend the message that Alice had left on the vidcam right after. Alex started crying and Ash tightened her grip, pushing as much comfort as she could through the bond. They did the same thing with memories of Alice. Alex was shocked by her twin's last words to Ash, but it finally convinced her that her sister didn't blame her. As Dalia checked that they had done as much as they could, she noticed a part that Alex had blocked off, something that Alex had supressed. She felt resistance when she approached.

"Ashley can you get her to show you that or tell you what it is?"

"Alex? Nothing you show me will change the fact that I am completely head over heels in love with you."

"I didn't try to look for my brother... Even when I didn't have Alice anymore... I... just fell apart."

"Don't ," said Ash gently and showed her seeing Alex get shot, "You were exhausted and badly hurt - you were in no condition to go anywhere." She didn't have to add that she would have gotten herself killed. She did however add what Doctor Karin had said about her. On that note, Dalia told them to sleep and ended the meld.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

AN Just a quick hello to everyone :). I'm not putting any chapter numbers as its confusing (me) to have this posted as chap 2 when to me its 4. In 2 chapters it'll be fine and dandy.

**Earth. 6 months later.**

Ash looked at the clock again, it now read ten after two and Alex still wasn't back. She ran her hands through her hair. How could she have been so stupid! She'd had a really bad day and had been ranting and Alex had turned her around to calm her down, hug her maybe? They were so close to each other that Ash had kissed her and for a moment Alex seemed to be into it then she'd backed away and walked out of their room. A minute later Ash had heard the skycar take off. That was seven hours ago.

Ash thought back to when Alex had been cleared by Karin to come home with them the first thing Ash did was swear that there would be no pressure from her about the more physical side of their relationship. Until Alex was ready they would just be friends and Ash had even accepted that that might be all they'd be. She glanced at their double bed. She'd picked it because for Alex's seventeenth birthday , the original idea had been to give her girlfriend a two week holiday on Earth. When she'd told Alex about it she'd offered to sleep on the couch and get bunk beds. Alex told her not to be silly, they'd slept in the same bed since they were eleven whenever they'd slept over. Besides sleeping right next to Alex meant that Ash woke up quickly when Alex started to have a nightmare. At first she'd had them a lot, now it was one or two a week.

The William's family had been told to treat Alex like they always did, Lynn and Sarah were too young to even suspect what happened to her, Abby was a different story, she was old enough to guess what must have happened. It was actually Alex who helped her because except for the nightmares she was pretty much how she always was, maybe just a tad quieter.

Ash had discovered who her true friends were when Alex started school, knowing that they were together (even though at that point they weren't) and had accepted them. Ash even talked Alex into joining the Glee club. When Alex had found out she had to audition she'd tried to get out of it but Ash had said they could sing a duet. Singing together was something they'd always done usually to the radio so Alex had agreed. Alex had a good voice and could sing pretty well. Dancing however, not so good most of the time it seemed like she had two left feet.

Ash snorted a soft laugh, remembering all the afternoons she'd gone over the routines until Alex sort of got it right. Muscle memory was an amazing thing. And Alex did have to master dancing because their teacher had them singing most of the lead duets as none of the other students had 'chemistry' as he put it. At first she'd thought Alex might find it awkward but she never said anything. At least they hadn't been given any love songs to sing.

Ash looked at her clock again she was seriously getting worried, "Where the hell are you? Just please be okay."

Ten minutes later her omni tool beeped, "Ashbear. Meet me out front. :)" Alex had come up with the nickname when she'd learned that that the teddy bear had been named after some old earth politician. As romantic as Alex was she wasn't one to say sweetheart or honey or dear. It had come to hold a very special meaning to Ash as Alex only used it in private or intimate moments. Ash had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard the skycar return. Ash was out of her room and the house like a shot.

Alex was waiting by the gate. The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Alex opened her arms for a hug and Ash obliged.

"I'm sorry," whispered Alex.

"Why are you apologising to me?" Asked Ash pulling away to look at her, "I'm the one who lost control and broke my promise."

"No you weren't the only one," admitted Alex, resting her head on the other girls shoulder. Ash was suddenly filled with hope. "I should never have let you make that promise."

"Why did you?" asked Ash softly, tightening her arms around her girlfriend, hoping that was the right thing to think of her as.

"I was scared I'd flash back to...him and hurt you but when we kissed only thing I was thinking about was you ... and how much I missed you."

"Are you sure you want this...me?" Ash's heart was beating so loud she was sure Alex could hear it..

Alex pulled away and cupped Ash's face gently in her hands, forcing her to look her directly in the eye." Yes. " To make sure she got the message she leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted Ash started laughing. "Now what?"

"Get in. I want to show you something," replied Alex opening the skycar door for her.

"Where are we going?"

"You ever seen a sunrise over the ocean?" Ash shook her head. Even though they lived twenty two blocks from the beach, she'd never got up early enough.

A quarter of an hour later saw them walking hand in hand and barefoot along the beach.

Ruth was making breakfast when they returned and it didn't escape her notice that they were holding hands, she smiled to herself. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Dalia right after the meld. The asari had wanted to know if it was usual for humans to take bondmates that young, she had gestured at the two sleeping teenagers. Ruth hadn't known what a bondmate was and Dalia had explained that it was the asari version of marriage she also added that asari knew each others' true selves hiding nothing from their mate. When Ruth had asked if her daughter and Alex had experienced that through the meld Dalia had nodded. As an afterthought she added that they'd already given themselves to each other before the attack. Ruth was sure it had happened before they left Mindoir.

The younger Williams girls noticed the hand holding across the breakfast table and Lynn and Sarah started singing. "Ash and Alex sitting in a tre G..."

MEMEMEMEME

The two girls took things slowly for the next few weeks, they enjoyed the romantic picnics and walks along the beach. Alex surprised her with dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant after a movie though admittedly they didn't see very much of it. Ash often got up early enough to treat Alex to breakfast at a small cafe on the way to school.

"You know," said Ash one evening, "I wish we'd had time to do all this dating stuff before. It's fun."

"Yeah," agreed Alex, "But you were leaving and most people date to get to know each other. We already knew each other so well we kinda skipped it... and went straight to the making out part."

Ash studied her girlfriend for a moment, there was something she'd always wanted to know. "And then onto the sex part... " Alex grinned. "Did I talk you into sleeping with me?"

Alex, who'd just taken a sip of her coffee, spluttered, "What?!"

"One minute you were going slow, the next you put together the most amazing night of my life, even if neither of us really knew what we were doing."

"It was fun finding out," said Alex while she thought about how to answer. Ash was starting to wish she hadn't asked when Alex replied. "Alice did. She caught me moping about you going, I mean it was going to hurt and if we were closer it 'ud hurt even more. It was never I didn't want to, the first time we seriously made out it was so hard to stop. Anyway Alice pointed out that I would regret not showing you how I felt about you. .. at the time I didn't realise what it would mean. ..That the thought of you would keep me alive or if I was still a virgin my first time would have been...him..." Alex's voice had gotten quiet and shaky by the end. In all honesty Alex didn't know if it had only been him, but he was the only one she remembered .

Ash put her homework aside and wrapped Alex in a fierce bear hug. "And it gave us memories for Dalia to use."

"Yeah. I can't ever repay what you and your family did for me."

"We are your family." said Ash softly. Alex smiled as she pulled away and Ash gently kissed her, within moments the kiss deepened. Making out lying down on the bed probably wasn't the best idea because soon Ash rolled off her girlfriend before they went too far. "Okay, I need a cold shower." _She was only half joking._

Alex watched the other girl go into the tiny bathroom that led off their room. She was so turned on, Alex huffed out a breath as she stood. "To hell with going slow." She shed her clothes on her way to join her girlfriend in the shower.

It was still dark when Alex woke, the first thing she was aware of was the smell of Ash's shower gel which was easily explained as the owner of said shower gel had been half covered in bubbles when they'd toppled onto the bed. The second was gentle fingers tracing patterns on her bare back. As they circled the scar left by the bullet, she twitched ever so slightly. The fingers vanished to be replaced by her girlfriends lips kissing a line down her spine to her hips where the duvet covered the rest of her. It had been an amazing night of re-discovery and re-connection. If Alex had thought the night before Ash left for Earth was intense. Last night had been on a whole other level.

"I know you're awake," said Ash softly as she kissed her way back up. She hadn't slept being perfectly content to watch her girlfriend sleep. As Alex rolled onto her back Ash straddled her, "We finally christened the bed."

Alex chuckled as she slowly ran her hands up her lovers curves until she had both hands in her long dark hair. While she didn't like long hair on herself she loved Ash's. She pulled her down for a kiss, when they parted they leant their foreheads together and just stared into each others eyes. "I love you." Alex's voice was hardly more than a husky whisper, but to Ash it was as loud as if she'd yelled it from the roof top.

"Love you more," replied Ash with a grin before claiming the other girls lips before loosing themselves in each other again.

Morning came far too quickly. Alex woke just after dawn like she normally did, carefully she disentangled herself from Ash's arms. She showered and dressed and then made them both toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Their alarm clock went off just as she was putting the tray down on the desk.

" Goooooooood Morning sleepy head. I have coffee."

"You are far too chipper at this time of day," mumbled Ash her head under her pillow. Though she had to admit the food smelled great.

"If you're not up in ten seconds – I will tickle you."

"Nooooo." Ash sat up and hit her girlfriend with her pillow. She hated being tickled and Alex knew every single spot. She pulled on her dressing gown just in case any of her sisters waltzed in without knocking first. Abby would go bright red but explaining why she was naked to the younger two Williams would be really awkward. "What, no rose?" she teased accepting the tray with her half.

"Sorry didn't exactly plan that, like that."

"I certainly didn't expect it." Ash couldn't keep the beaming smile off her face as she glanced at her girlfriend. She raised her coffee mug in a toast, "To waking up with you every day like this for the next four months until we graduate." She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she finished.

"You did not just suggest making love every night ? Did you?"

"Who said anything about it only being at night?"

"Woman you're trying to kill me!" Ash laughed and kissed her. "We'd better get ready," said Alex collecting the dishes, she blew Ash a kiss as she left the room while Ash finally went to finish her shower.

ME ME ME ME ME ME

**2 Weeks before graduation.**

"Why oh why did I volunteer to help with the Year Book?!" muttered Abby Williams to herself trying to dodge all the kids in the hall while carrying a huge stack of books and notes. She was on her way to the Library to start editing the articles. As she turned the corner she ran into somebody and everything went flying. "See I knew it was a terrible idea," she said in exasperation to the ceiling. Then she noticed who she had bumped into.

Tony Mendez. If looks could kill she'd be six foot under already.

"Sorry." The only reason she apologised was because it was good manners. As she stooped to pick it up he kicked a nearby pile across the floor.

"Oops."

"If you're not going to help then move."

"And if I don't?" He was taunting her.

"How about I make you move." Alex's voice made both of them jump. The first time she'd met him he had been glaring at Ash and had made some comment about Alex not looking that tough. Most of the scar on her forehead was hidden by her fringe the only part visible was where it dissected her eyebrow. However the way she walked up to him, very much resembled a predator stalking its prey and Tony had backed up until he banged into the wall behind him, then he'd fled.

Seeing Alex stood behind Abby made him leave without another word, he didn't even dare look at her.

"Thanks that guy's an ass." said Abby collecting the spread out papers. Alex helped.

One article in particular caught her eye before she passed it to the younger girl , "What's this?" Alex had seen both hers and Ash's names on it.

Abby groaned, "You are so not supposed to see that!" She grabbed it and stuffed it into the middle of her growing pile.

"Too late." Alex grinned. "I'll help you carry all this stuff." Bribery worked every time.

Abby sighed Alex could easily be as stubborn as her older sister. "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and that means Ash."

"Fine I won't, so spill."

Abby pulled Alex into a quiet corner, "You know people who are leaving are nominated for things like who'll be a millionaire by the time they're thirty." Alex nodded. "Well you two have been voted most likely to get married. And you're the first ever same sex couple to be suggested."

Alex was stunned, "I didn't think that many people knew who we were?"

"Duh! You are the lead singers of the Glee club. Everyone knows who you are."

"Married?!" repeated Alex her face turning red.

"Why it that surprising?" asked Abby, "You're practically are now in the biblical sense." Her room was next to theirs and sometimes they weren't exactly quiet.

"She'd say no."

"No way! Why?" It was Abby's turn to be shocked.

"She's absolutely determined to do something about how your grandpa was treated over Shanxi. You know the whole Williams curse thing... There's no way she wants that to affect me, so anything legal with both our names on it." Alex shook her head.

Abby studied the other girl for a moment. "And if there wasn't a Williams curse?"

"I'd ask her in a heartbeat."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard's Saga Part 3

**Brazil 2172.**

"Hey, check it out." Ash stopped in front of a tattoo shop, forcing her girlfriend to stop as well. They'd made good on their plan for a holiday before reporting to the Macapa Training camp. Originally they were going to have two weeks to themselves , but Mr Williams surprised everyone by making it to their graduation, he'd dislocated his shoulder in a training exercise and been given early retirement as he only had six months left anyway. Alex had insisted they cut they cut their vacation in half so Ash could spend some time with her dad.

"You want a tattoo?" asked Alex wondering which design in the window had caught her eye. And there were a lot.

"They do asari writing." replied Ash. Alex still looked confused. "I want it to say 'Alex Loves Me'."

Alex had to swallow before she turned to look at her lover.

"I know that will get me through everything."

"Ash Loves Me." said Alex softly with a nod and let herself be pulled inside.

An hour later they emerged Ash's tat had a border of flowers around it while Alex's had flames, they'd decided to have them on their right arms.

The rest of the week was spent making as many good memories as they could to carry them through the months apart.

MEMEMEME

A week later they were running around the camps outskirts in full heavy armour, carrying a full weapons load out in a tropical rainstorm. By the last lap a few of the recruits had fallen behind. Ash would be eternally thankful that for the last two months Alex had hauled her ass out of bed every morning and made her go jogging.

Because at that moment Gunnery Chief Ellison was bellowing at the stragglers to move it or they'd find themselves doing it all again.

The days were filled with physical exercise, weapons drills, combat tactics and various forms of fighting.

Luckily they were in the same bunk house with two others, Cassidy Hopper, who got the nickname of Hopalong within hours. Alex was sure her parents must have been drunk. The other was a Texan by the name of Amanda Moon, Tex had a really strong cowboy twang when she talked.

The four were soon good friends, often commiserating over the exhausting day they had had.

They did split up for specialised training, Ash was going for all out soldier, Hopalong was a combat engineer and Tex was a sniper. Together they made up Fox squad.

Alex on the other had was a bit of a puzzle, obviously she was working on her vanguard biotic combat skills, but her sniping scores were off the charts. So Gunny Ellison had volunteered to train Alex on his free time which pretty much left her with none of her own. More often than not she fell into bed and was out before her head hit the pillow.

Ash and Alex had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, just admitting that they were good friends, though sometimes Ash noticed Hopalong watching them with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Within days Alex witnessed the Williams curse in action, during war games Ash was by far one of the best tacticians and leaders there, but only Gunny Ellison ever chose her to be in squad command. The others never did and it made Alex livid, she seriously struggled with how Ash just accepted it.

Their first weekend of freedom saw the two of them hop on an old fashioned train and get off at the first stop that caught their fancy. After a nice dinner they booked into a hotel and stayed in all weekend, making very sure it had room service.

It did them both the world of good.

Tex's parents had come to visit her and she'd invited Hopalong to go with her. Everyone was in fine spirits when they returned Tex had even smuggled in a bottle whiskey which they shared.

Alex's implants meant she was pretty much immune to any kind of booze, the others however were not and were sporting hangovers the next morning.

"I hate you." grumbled Hopalong, pushing her breakfast around her plate, positive she wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Well you didn't have to drink ALL of it." laughed Alex.

Later that morning they did the ten mile obstacle course for the fourth time since starting boot. The objective was to get faster while the instructors kept an eye on their teamwork , the time for the whole team finishing was what counted not the individual who was the fastest. Alex excelled at this, being biotic meant she could lift her squad mates up and over walls and quickly across wide gaps. When she was younger she'd discovered that her biotics changed her body weight allowing her to jump higher and further, once she'd even jumped off her roof and landed safely. Though she never convinced her girlfriend to jump with her until now.

Fox squad were dirty and tired as they finished. Hopalong sat down on the grass drawing in big lungfuls of air.

"Shepard. Captain wants to see you now." boomed Gunny Ellison.

"Sir, yes, sir."

When the captain said now he meant right away so Alex went to the Boss's office.

Ash had showered by the time Alex returned looking stunned.

"Alex? What is it?" Ash sounded worried, at least she knew it wasn't anything to do with her family or they'd have called her.

"They... they want to put me in officer training."

Hopalong and Tex started yelling and thumping her on the back in congratulations. When they'd quietened down Alex looked at Ash anxiously, "This isn't fair this should be you."

"Alex, you are going to be great officer," said Ash sincerely, "I knew what I was getting into remember."

Suddenly Alex held up her pinky and Ash hooked her own pinky around it, "Friends forever."

"You know it." replied Ash, softly, "Next time we meet I'll be saluting you, ma'am. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Hopalong observed the exchanged, "Hey, Tex didn't you say you'd show me how to lasso a steer or anything else I might want to catch?"

"Sure did. You want to do that now?"

"Yep and it might take me awhile to get it." Hopalong grinned at the other two who were watching in confusion. "We'll be back in a couple of hours – so behave yourselves."

What Hopalong was doing dawned on both of them at the same time, "Have fun." said Alex, "And thanks."

As soon as they were alone Ash locked the door, "How does she know?"

"Who cares," replied Alex pulling Ash into her arms.

MEMEMEMEME

After Basic training Ash was posted to the 2nd Frontier Division, Unit 212 while Alex still had months of training left to qualify as a 2nd Lieutenant. They managed to write every week. Alex hated the fact she wasn't there the fist time Ash was in a fire fight, the first time her girlfriend shot someone in battle. The first time Ash got hurt Alex realised what Ash must've gone through with her on Mindoir.

Alex got posted as second in command of Alpha squad which was a Rapid Response Unit based out in the Kepler Verge.

Most of the time they went after slavers and pirates attacking ships and colonies along the edge of the terminus systems.

After what Alex had lived through she showed no mercy to slavers or anyone involved in slavery. Unless specifically ordered to take prisoners she didn't. Though in most instances they were ordered to annihilate the slavers as an example to what would happen to the batarians and pirates who were caught.

Alpha squad already had a reputation before Alex joined them, they even had a name, the Armadillos because apparently they were 'tough nuts to crack'. Personally she thought whoever had come up with it was crazy, but hey, being an Armadillo got you automatic respect as a badass. They even had little armadillos painted on their armour.

The only truly bad thing with hitting slavers meant they rescued a lot of slaves of all species and Alex saw first hand what they had done to them. What must have happened to Albert. Sometimes she found herself hoping that he was dead and that it was quick. When she'd described some of what she saw in a vid to Ash she'd ended up in tears. After sending that particular message she'd almost literally ran into the Armadillos Lieutenant Lee Riley, who had taken one look at her and taken her to have a strong drink. Lt Riley knew where Alex was from, she also knew about the frequent inquires that Alex sent about liberated slaves. They had her DNA on file and would know within hours if they ever came across him.

"That won't work," said Alex, accepting the glass, "Biotic remember."

"Oh this will," replied Riley, "You ever tried ryncol?"

Alex knocked the drink back and choked. "Holy crap that's ..."

"Told you." Riley grinned, "You going to tell me who you were talking to?"

"My girlfriend," When the Lt waited silently Alex continued, "She's a Marine and she knows... knew my brother. Half the time I'm desperate to find him, the other half I hope I don't."

"Shep, there's nothing wrong with feeling like that."

"Yes there is. I promised I'd find him." Alex went on to tell her CO a very edited version what had happened on Mindoir finishing with the promise to her twin sister.

"Shep, you are doing everything you possibly can."

"My head knows that and Ash keeps telling me too." Alex sighed and refilled her glass, sipping slowly this time.

"That your girlfriend? Do you trust her?"

"With my life."

"Then believe her." It sounded so simple. "Thanks. I'll try."

"No there is no try – only do or do not."

Alex laughed, "Did you just quote Yoda to me?"

"Probably very badly, but yes." Riley refilled both their glasses, "I'm warning you, you will regret drinking this in the morning."

"Being a marine is an adventure and I've never had a hangover."

"Well we are going to fix that. "

Lt Riley had been telling the truth. Alex felt absolutely awful the next morning. "How on earth can people do this to themselves?" she said to herself before running to the bathroom and throwing up.

Alex found out very quickly that syncing hers and Ash vacations was going to be near impossible so she came up with a plan.

MEMEMEMEME

Ash and the 212 had been posted to Ferris Fields a new colony on yet another back water mudball. At least she liked her squad mates. She'd just finished her Hostile Environment Assault Training at Fort Charles on Titan, one of Saturns moons. Which had really tested her abilities. On her return to her unit she was promoted to squad leader. She couldn't wait to tell Alex. By her reckoning it was eight and a half months since she actually seen Alex in the flesh, so far they were both able to go home for Christmas but that was still months away,

"Williams, get your ass in gear we have reports of varren outside of town." Her captain vanished before she could reply. "Whoopee varren again." she muttered to herself as she collected the rest of Dog squad. Every time she looked at one of the creatures she remembered the attack on Alex. She always imagined it was the one that had hurt her girlfriend. Hunting a pack of feral varren.

What a way to spend her nineteenth birthday.

When she'd checked her mail that morning there had been messages from her parents and her sisters, but nothing from Alex. Thinking of her sisters made her think about Abby who wanted to be a doctor, but it was way too expensive and whille she was extremely smart, she wasn't scholarship smart. Abbys solution was to enrole in a new Alliance program. If she served as a combat medic for five years she would have the option to train as a doctor after that and the Alliance would foot the bill. With the military being a family tradition it was highly unlikely that Ash would be the only one to join up. And the Williams curse shouldn't affect a medic much anyhow.

As soon as Abby turned eighteen she'd go to the Macapa Training camp just like her older sister.

Dog squad returned to base hungry, tired and wet, having tracked the animals across a river.

"Williams."

"The captain says clean yourself up then report to him ASAP."

Ash snapped off a salute to Bravo squads' LT and hurried off to shower and change as quickly as possible.

Captain Smith was in his office. "Ah, Williams you're on three days of R&R starting now. You have a visitor, report to the mess immediately."

Thoroughly confused she obeyed his instructions. As soon as she stepped through the door she stopped dead.

"Happy Birthday."

"ALEX!" The next moment she flew into the open arms. "How?"

"I wanted to surprise you." replied Alex holding as tightly as she could without hurting her. "So you want to get out of here or do you want your present first?"

"You mean you aren't it?"

Alex chuckled "No."

"All right present." Alex turned her towards the table behind her, on which sat a large flat box, wrapped in pink and white striped paper.

Ash had to let go of her girlfriend to open it. Inside was a set of Heavy Mantis armour.

"Wow... this is amazing." Ash looked up with a wicked twinkle in her eye, "Sure it'll fit?"

Alex smirked "I'm sure I could check your measurements later if you wish."

"Oh. I do very much wish. So let me put this on my rack and then we can get of here!"

MEMEMEMEMEME

Christmas saw the whole Williams family together under one roof, both Ash and Alex were there so was Abby who had just finished Basic, after new year she'd go through four months of actual combat medicine. Ash spent a lot of time with her dad which left Alex amusing the two younger girls. At that moment they were making or rather trying to make chocolate chip cookies.

Ruth came in and tutted at the mess. All three looked extremely guilty.

"I'm just going to steal Alex for a few minutes okay. Try not to burn the house down." said Ruth, smiling at her two youngest. She led Alex into hers and Ash's room. "I have something that belongs to you and I'm not sure its the right time to give it to you, so here."

Alex opened her hand and Ruth dropped a ring onto her palm, Alex almost dropped it when she recognised it.

It was her Moms' wedding ring, she;d been wearing it the day of the attack, even after her dads death she hadn't taken it off.

"You went and got it?" whispered Alex, not knowing quite how to feel.

"Hannah once told me that ring has been in your family for four generations. I know you said you didn't want anything except clothes but when Commander Anderson said they'd recovered it I thought one day you might want it."

For a long moment Alex was silent then she pulled her dog tags out of her t-shirt and added the ring to them. "Thanks." Then she hugged Ruth.

Luckily the kitchen had not suffered any more major damage in her absence . An hour later everyone was enjoying the cookies and the kitchen was spotless.

The holiday flew by and before they new it Alex and Ash were on their way to the shuttle port to go back to there units. They decided that if they couldn't take their vacations together then they'd do what Alex had done, go to wherever the other was, even if it meant only afternoons and the odd weekend. Some time together was better than none at all.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**SHEPARD'S SAGA Part 4**

A year later Lt Lee Riley was given the opportunity to join the N7 program and she accepted, leaving newly promoted to 1st Lieutenant, Alex in charge of the Armadillos. It fell on her to go fetch their new combat engineer from the shuttle port.

As she rested her arms on the railing, she sighed, of course the transport was going to be late.

Two hours later than planned Alex watched as none other than Cassidy Hopper walked into the arrivals lounge.

"Hopalong!"

"Shep!" They saluted each other then Alex hugged her. "You're my new combat engineer?"

"Yep, Corporal Hopper at your service."

"You eaten yet?" asked Alex, "We're late anyway and you are with me."

"No I get a little travel sick to be honest."

"Pizza or a burger?"

"You have pizza with mushrooms, pepperoni, olives, anchovies, the works?" asked Hopalong her mouth starting to water.

"Yes but don't ask me to eat anchovies.."

"Lead the way mon capitan."

Twenty minutes later Hopalong was stuffing herself like she'd never been fed before.

"There's something I've always wanted to know," said Alex as her friend was slurping the rest of her strawberry milkshake. "How did you know about Ash and me?"

"Your tattoos," replied Hopalong with a grin, "I can read them." Then laughed at Alex's dumbfounded expression. "Even if I couldn't you two have something. And when you came back after that weekend you were both in such good moods. It screamed 'Got laid."

"And you never said anything?"

" You guys were keeping it quiet. How is Ash?" asked Hopalong.

"She's great," replied Alex and proceeded to tell her about their Christmas all the way to the base.

Once Hopalong had officially reported in Alex got her squared away. "Be warned we usually don't get a lot of warning when a ship or colony is being hit. We're also pretty much on twenty-four hour call. And sometimes we're too late to do anything...If you ever need to talk, come find me okay."

"Thanks Shep I will. Oops I mean Lt."

"Shep's fine or Flash because of how I charge," said Alex, grinning, it also had Ash's name in the middle of it. "We're not very formal out here. Most of us have nicknames so you'll fit right in. Except Captain Drake, most people call him the Dragon, but you did NOT hear that from me!"

Hopalong was thrown in at the deep end six hours later when a cargo vessel picked up a ship that was tailing it. If the ships sensors hadn't been state of the art ,they'd never had seen it. As the unknown craft thought it was outside scanning range it was surprised by the Alliance Frigate 'Ares' coming into range and demanding that they allow themselves to be boarded.

At first they complied until a crewman with an itchy trigger finger made a move when Alex told him to open the hatch leading down to the lower cargo hold.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Armadillos were out numbered but their better training and weapons came in handy.

"Take cover!" yelled Alex rolling behind a packing crate next to their medic Patch. She popped up snapping off two shots from her phalanx pistol, making one of the pirates scuttle for better cover. Alex had learned early on that her biotics were not as good in confined spaces, she switched to her weapons. Besides she knew from experience what relying totally on boitics could lead too.

A bullet pinged off the crate near her helmet cam. "Rapter, where the hell did that come from!" She yelled to her sniper who would have found an elevated spot by now.

"Can't see them." replied Rapter in his gruff baritone.

Her shields flared as another skipped off her armour. Some one was trying to ricochet bullets off the wall near her! "Oh no you don't!" Alex glowed blue with a biotic barrier, which augmented her shields.

Out of the corner she saw a combat drone moving slowly to the far side of the room.

"Scanning," said Hopalong, "We have sixteen hostiles sending locations to you HUD."

"Well, that's a neat trick." Quickly Alex assigned the targets to her squad. "On three I'll distract them then take them out. "THREE!"

Alex rolled out of cover and fired as she ran to a large box about half way between. It had the desired effect, most of the pirates moved to return fire thinking it was a real push. One by one their targets dropped. Five minutes and it was all over.

"Fire teams sweep the ship. Hopalong, Patch you're with me. Let's see what they're hiding."

The smell hit them as soon as Alex opened the hatch. Down below were cages holding people, nearly all of them had signs of injury. At least they didn't look like they'd been there long. "Hopalong start opening these.

Captain we have about forty humans down here and maybe ten asari, sir."

"Copy that Shepard, will send you additional medical help..."

That was when a batarian stepped into view holding a small asari child in front of him as a shield. He had a carnifex pressed into her temple, "Now you are going to..."

He never finished his sentence as Alex drew her gun and fired in one smooth super fast motion. The bullet went through his mouth severing his spinal column stopping him from jerking the trigger.

"Patch make sure she's okay, Hopalong lets make very sure he's the only one down here."

"Geez, you could give Tex a run for her money." Hopalong glanced sideways at her CO. Alex was clenching her jaw as they had to ignore the captives while they cleared the room. She'd heard of things like this,but seeing it for herself was something else entirely.

"My...my daughter...her took her." Alex stopped next to a cage with an asari in it.

"She's safe." said Hopalong not able to leave the woman fearing the worst. "That sh...shot."

"Just making sure he never hurts anyone again, ma'am." Alex nodded her permission to unlock the cage. "We're clear down here. Lets help these people, people."

MEMEMEMEMEME

Ash and Dog squad all went through their Zero-G combat training on the Rakesh Sharma Orbital Platform before heading home for two weeks of R&R by herself, as Alex was on constant combat ops. There was something big brewing. From the vids she was getting the Armadillos were almost constantly engaged with the enemy. Ash thought that in the last two messages her girlfriend had looked exhausted. Without telling Alex she'd asked Hopalong to keep an eye on her. She had laughed when she found out how she'd known they were together.

Ruth met her at the shuttle port. As she dropped her bag on her bed she looked around her room, it just wasn't the same without Alex in it. She heard her mom behind her and turned to find her holding a long oblong box. Ash's lips twitched up in a smile as she recognised her girlfriends wrapping.

"She asked me to give this to you the moment you arrived," said Ruth handing it over.

"Thanks." Ash opened it when her mother left. The simple message said, 'Thinking of you. Love Alex xxx'

Inside she found the latest Viper Sniper rifle model already modded just the way she liked it. In fact most her weapons had been presents, Ash was starting to think Alex was spending all her money on HER.

A few days later the first reports of a huge attack on a human colony in the Skyllian Verge started coming in.

**2176 ELYSIUM**

The Armadillos were sat silently in a shuttle being bounced around by the anti-aircraft fire the 'Ares' was one of the first responding Alliance ships to arrive to aid the colony of Elysium. From the radio chatter things were really bad down on the ground. They had been in contact with

some of the police who gotten as many folk's as they could to the hospital, they had been defending it for the last twenty four hours. However the combined pirate and slaver forces were making a serious push and Captain Drake had ordered the Armadillos to get to and reinforce the flagging defenders. To avoid detection they were being dropped two klicks south of the hospital.

It also meant that they'd have to go through them, which would be an excellent distraction if it wasn't so dangerous.

Alex had lost people in battle, but as of yet had never had to issue an order that she knew would kill them. She ran through her squad quickly, none of them would last long in brutal hand to hand combat. The only other biotic was an adept who was much better from distance.

The craziest thing was that she was the best person to occupy the slavers attention as she was a close quarter combat specialist. She snorted softly to herself. Alex found that her mind wandered to memories of her girlfriend.

"Lt five minutes to the LZ. Be ready to jump." The pilots voice interrupted her, pulling her back to the present.

"Roger that, jump in five. Okay, were are going in hot."

Hot didn't even come close to describe the fighting the Armadillos had to go through to just reach the main force of a mix of fifty batarians, turians, asari, krogan and humans. Not one of them got that far unscathed, luckily no one was serious.

Alex split her squad in half sending Hopalong, Rapter and Patch to flank the enemy while the rest were going to provide suppressing fire.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hopalong over her com.

"And spoil the surprise?" Alex pulled her biotic adept to her and pointed at the largest krogan there. "On three I want you to put him in stasis and hold it."

"You're going to charge aren't you. That's going to cause one hell of of biotic detonation, ma'am."

"I'm counting on it." She replied with a wolfish grin.

Alex pulled out her boot knife and activated her omni blade "THREE!"

She glowed blue and charged.

Hopalong heard the biotic BOOM and knew it was the sign to attack. "She's crazy. She is absolutely freaking crazy."

By the time her mini squad had made short work of the few attackers that were left she found Alex standing with a dripping, bloody knife in one hand and a dented gore covered helmet in the other, breathing hard.. By the looks of some of the slavers Alex had used it like a club, she must have taken out most of the pirates whose bodies were lying broken around her. That was when she noticed the stream of blood running down Alex's right leg. "You're hurt."

"I'm okay, suits already dosed me with medi gel. Lets move!"

The Armadillos hurried to the hospital and helped to hold it until the Alliance landed in force a full ten hours later. By that time the only Armadillos left alive were Alex and Hopalong, thanks to an RPG fired through the window and Hopalong needed some serious patching up.

MEMEMEMEME

Ash was getting seriously worried, she'd tried calling Alex without success, that kind of info blackout could mean only one thing her girlfriend was in the thick of it.

Her omni tool beeped, "Hey, Ashbear give me a ride from the shuttle port." Ash re-read the message three times before it sank in then she grabbed her mom's skycar keys and ran out of the house.

Alex dropped her duffle bag and wrapped Ash in a bear hug and then just held her tightly.

"I'm here," said Ash softly, "For whatever you need." It hadn't escaped her notice how tense her girlfriend was or the fact it looked like she hadn't slept properly in days. " You playing hooky?"

"No, they gave us ten days leave most of us took off before they changed their minds," replied Alex pulling away, "I guess they thought we

needed the break. I was just hoping you'd still be here."

"Come on, you need some decent food in you, a hot shower and bed, not necessarily in that order."

Alex had passed out almost as soon as she lay down on the bed. Ash covered her up and sat watching her. Hoping that she could help. Hopalong had told Ash she was pretty sure Alex was having nightmares, but she had added that some of the things they witnessed gave them all nightmares.

The next morning Alex looked much better after nearly eleven hours of uninterrupted sleep. She showered while Ash made breakfast. After ,Alex went to say hi to Ruth and Ash's dad, before she and Ash took off for the day.

"Know where you're going?" asked Ruth.

"No, Ash says she has the perfect place in mind though."

The trip to the small secluded beach took just over an hour, Ash glanced over once or twice to see her girlfriend staring blankly at nothing.

The climb down to the rocky beach was steep. Normally Alex would have suggested jumping and using her biotics for the landing, instead she just trailed silently after Ash.

Once down Ash spread out a small blue blanket in front of a large boulder

and sat down pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. Alex wrapped her arms around Ash and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"Alex talk to me." Since boot camp they'd worked out a way to get them talking, it usually involved them checking each other over when they made love and then would ask about any new scars they found. This was the first time, ever, that they hadn't yet. Which was another fact pointing to something being very wrong.

"I...I had to do it again."

"Do what?" prompted Ash, quietly.

"Kill one of my own. Damn rocket set everything on fire, him too and we..I...couldn't do anything except shoot him...WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO HAS TO MAKE THESE CALLS!" She suddenly yells and finally the dam breaks and she started sobbing.

Ash did the only thing she could she held her lover tightly, telling her that she was there for her and that she loved her. She knew Alex would tell her the full story when she was ready.

Eventually Alex pulled away and Ash gently wiped the last tears away with her thumbs.

"Sorry," apologised Alex clearing her throat.

"No you never have to be for this. The first time one of my squad mates got killed I cried all over you." Ash gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You were my rock then let me be yours now."

Alex nodded kissing her girlfriend properly, "I couldn't do any of this without you."

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I!" Deliberately lightening the mood.

"And modest too," added Alex, with a small smile.

Ash hooked her hands around Alex's neck and lay back pulling her girlfriend with her. "You want to know something I've always wanted to do?"

"What?"

"Make love on the beach." Ash's tone had turned very seductive and she could see the desire in Alex's eyes. "Why do you think I picked a place that's deserted."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

AN As my Shep is a marine, I am sticking to marine ranks. Have fun. Thanx for all the reviews. I am chuffed to bits that you all like this story. :)

**PART 5**

Alex felt a whole lot better when she reported back to duty after seeing Ash.

She'd even agreed to talk to Hopalong when things started to get on top of her.

Whether Hopalong would want to talk to her after she shot Rapter was another matter entirely. The look of horror on her face was seered into her brain. Ash had even suggested she tell Hopalong everything. At boot camp when they found out that Ruth was Alex's legal guardian they had assumed that her parents were killed in an accident or something.

Now Alex felt like she'd lied to her friend for not correcting it.

It was very early when she disembarked from the shuttle, once she'd collected her bag she made her way to the entrance with intention of hailing a skycab.

"Hey. Shep over here."

Alex turned to find Hopalong, leaning against one of the base skycars. She saluted smartly, "Sergeant Hopper reporting for duty."

Alex didn't know what to expect, on one hand she used her nickname on the other the salute was very formal. "Sergeant? " she asked.

"Yep. Battlefield commission." replied Hopalong then threw all military protocol out the window and hugged Alex. "You fed me so its my turn to buy."

"Pizza again?"

"You read my mind and I know – No anchovies."

Alex found herself relaxing and telling her friend about her visit with Ash, "I really needed it." she admitted at the end.

Hopalong nodded so far neither of them had mentioned what she'd done, "You know Ash asked me to look out for you?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"She didn't seem surprised about you having nightmares." Hopalong figured if she needed to talk about it so did Alex.

Alex took a deep breath. "I've had nightmares about slavers ever since they

hit Mindoir..."

Alex talked for nearly an hour, unlike the edited version she'd told Lt Riley

this time she left nothing out and Hopalong listened not saying a word until Alex finished after telling her about the mind meld with Ash. "I should've told you and Tex. Sorry."

"No don't be, its okay." It explained a lot. "Those asari mind melds are really something, aren't they." Then Hopalong went bright red when she realised what she'd just said.

"Oh. That you have to explain," said Alex, she was glad of the change of topic.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I will pull rank if I have to."

Hopalong stuck out her tongue, "Oh fine! I got really drunk one time and this very nice asari dancer took me home. Though the type of meld I experienced wasn't the same as yours'"

"Okay, I wouldn't have guessed that," admitted Alex.

"So you and Ash have been together since you were both fifteen?"

"Well we realised how we felt about each other then, but if you're asking when we got serious we were sixteen and NO I am not going into any details." said Alex.

Captain Drake called her into his office as soon as she stepped out of the skycar. Ten minutes later she exited it to find Hopalong waiting, "So?"

"I got a battlefield commission to Captain." Alex shook her head, she really didn't think she had earned it. "Wretch. You knew!"

Hopalong just grinned. "We're being transferred to some guy called Major Kyle

after what happened on Elysium the Alliance has decided finally that the pirates and slavers are a bigger problem than they thought."

Alex sorted, "We could have told them that years ago."

"Well now at least they're doing something. They want to find the people behind the attack coz that took some planning."

"Yeah, cut the head off the snake," agreed Alex.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Alex had two really nice surprises when she reported to Major Kyle. The first was Karin Chakwas was the Chief Medical Officer for the task force that she and Hopalong were now apart of, the second was Abby Williams was assigned as their combat medic.

"Great," joked Alex as she introduced her two friends to each other, "Now every time I sneeze Ash will know." There was no way her girlfriend wouldn't ask her sister to keep an eye on her. On the other hand Ash knew that she'd look after Abby, as much as she was able anyway.

"Ash never told me you made Captain." said Abby, giving her a congratulatery

hug.

"I've only been one for three days. I'm telling her when I write." replied Alex, grinning, "And I never expected it." She didn't have to add how unfair it was that Ash was only an NCO when she could easily have been a 1st Lieutenant or a Captain herself by now if it weren't for a bunch of idiots who blamed her for her grandfather surrendering to the turians at Shanxi.

Abby understood. She personally had no interest in becoming an officer, "She will be so proud of you."

Ash's reply a week later confirmed Abby's statement, though Ash had some good news of her own. She had been promoted to Sergeant.

MEMEMEMEME

A Year later Alex was given the opportunity to train with a group of asari commandos for a month. It was a great chance to learn how a unit of biotics could fight. The reason why she was asked became apparent when she met Captain Coreen Lamaes, whose sister and niece she'd help rescue on Hopalong's first combat op with the Armadillos.

Alex had extremely good endurance for a human biotic but after a week with the commandos and three blown amps she realised just how amazing it must be to have natural biotics. That wasn't to say that one or two of the asari hadn't given themselves nose bleeds from over using theirs.

At the beginning of week two Coreen fitted Alex with an asari amp that had been tweaked to be compatible. The difference was incredible. She could use her biotics longer, they were much stronger and her control had improved.

They taught her a move that they called 'Nova' it was like a biotic explosion that used right after a charge was truly devastating.

By the end Alex had a new respect for the asari and had made some new friends. Coreen promised to say 'Hello' to her niece for her. As a parting gift Alex was allowed to keep the amp.

As Alex got back to home base she was met by a very serious looking Hopalong who threw a bag at her and handed over a travel plan.

"You have to go to Earth. Abby's dad died suddenly, she's already gone. The funeral is in two days, you'll just make it. You were out of contact when the message came."

Alex could only think one word. "Ash."

Hopalong hurried her onto the right shuttle.

"Wait a minute," said Alex, "I don't have leave..."

"Yes you do," interrupted Hopalong ,"I said you were engaged which gives you the same rights in a family emergency as a married couple. Now go I will hold down the fort." After a quick hug she left leaving a dazed and very worried Alex to find a seat.

The travel plan included the times of the service and by checking the flight schedule she knew she'd only make the very end of it. At least she knew where

the church and graveyard were. In fact she could run the distance in ten minutes and would be faster than a skycab.

As soon as the shuttle set down Alex was out the door leaving her bag with a nice attendant who would have it delivered to the Williams house. The flight had been delayed by half an hour.

Abby Williams watched as the last of the guests left the graveside, only Ash was left and Abby didn't know how to convince her to leave. The rest of the family had taken her mom home while she'd volunteered to bring her older sister when she was ready. Ash had always been very close to their dad and

this was so hard watching her be strong in front of everybody when Abby had heard her crying herself to sleep.

Footsteps behind her startled her and she turned to find a gasping Alex resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "Thank God." Abby hugged Alex then pushed her towards her sister who was oblivious to the new arrival. "Help her."

Alex nodded.

Abby stood quietly as Alex walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Ash turned in the embrace and buried her face in Alex's shoulder. Abby's own eyes filled with tears as she witnessed her older sister give in to the sorrow and pain she was feeling. Ash's knees buckled and Alex lowered them both to their knees without letting go.

Abby felt like she was intruding on something very private as Alex soothed her sister. To trust someone that much was what she always thought true love must be like. Alex and Ash had been together for six years now, longer if they

counted from the day they new they loved each other.

Abby walked slowly away to sit on a bench until they were ready to go. Alex wouldn't want to let go of her girlfriend to drive so she waited to drive them home.

The sun was setting by the time Ash was able to even think about leaving her dad. Alex simply held her. Ash was emotionally and physically exhausted so Alex scooped her up and carried her bridal fashion to the car.

Abby saw them coming and opened the door. The trip was silent as Ash snuggled in Alex's arms.

"Abs can you pull around back then I can take her straight to our room?" Alex knew Ash didn't want to talk to anybody, she also wouldn't want the rest of her family to see her like this.

"Sure."

Alex helped Ash shower then put her to bed and slid in next to her wrapping her safely in her arms until they both slept.

During that week Alex took over as much of the house chores as she could allowing the Williams family time together to grieve.

One night after Ash had fallen asleep Alex had got up and found Ruth looking at old holos of her husband. Alex had stayed up all night with her as she talked, then she'd made breakfast.

While she was washing the dishes Ash hugged her from behind, "You have been amazing this week," she said softly kissing Alex's cheek, "Thank you."

"Any time." returned Alex, with her hands full of bubbles she cupped Ash's face and kissed her back.

Ash wiped the bubbles away with the first real smile in days. "When do you and Abby have to report back?"

"Four days. We have to leave in two." replied Alex, "I'm owed some vacation time. I'm sure I can talk someone into letting me have it now, if you need me to stay?"

"I'm okay besides Abby would prefer you went together, she'd never admit it though."

"You're sure?"

Ash nodded, "Can't promise I won't cry when you go so ignore it."

It was Alex's turn to nod as she pulled her girlfriend into her arms, "You need anything all you have to do is ask. "

"I know."

MEMEMEMEMEME

**2178 MOON of TORFAN**

The pirates and slavers had been tracked down to a base on the moon of Torfan, a large part of the complex was underground.

Covert scans done by drones gave them a basic map of the compound. What the sub levels looked like were anybody's guess.

Alex stood around the debriefing table with the Major as her out lined the battle plan for the next day, "Our objective is to raze this place to the ground. The slavers here have been linked to every human colony that has been hit."

Alex clenched her jaw at that, then focused again.

"We are led to believe that the batarians have been funding this because they think what we have should be theirs. Our job is to send a message to everyone that will kill, rape and pillage that we will not stand for it any longer. We will give no quarter and as they show no mercy neither will we. "

After that speech he pulled up the known defences and started allocating points of attack.

Alex was getting a bad feeling. The compound had some serious anti aircraft

artillery that could just as easily be used to blow up a Mako. They did not have enough intel of what was on the ground.

The plan itself was simple enough, bombing runs to knock out as much resistance as they could then send in Alex's squad and four others to scout out as much of the area as they could.

Alex's gut had been right, there were trenches with mortars and heavy machine guns. They had to pull back.

Major Kyle tried bombing it again losing two shuttles in the process and while he was okay writing them off Alex wasn't. She took her squad out against orders and brought back three survivors from the eight crew of the two shuttles. During the rescue she'd got a better look at the defences and marked them off on the map.

Suddenly the marines were out numbered.

The next day after another failed push word started to spread around the camp that the Majors own son had been killed in the skirmish and he was demanding all the officers meet at once.

Major Kyle didn't look well and his battle plan was insane. A full frontal attack with a flanking force.

When none of the other officers said anything Alex sighed, _she was going to regret this._ "Sir we don't have the numbers or the fire power to last long enough to breach their perimeter, sir."

"What would you do?"

"Sir, there's a rocky hill a klick south. Put some snipers up there and they can start whittling them down or at least keep their heads down."

"No. we don't have enough snipers and right now they need to be in the main assault. Or are you saying you are refusing a direct order. I can have you shot for that." The Majors face was bright red.

"Sir," said Alex after swallowing, "Am I to believe that are orders are to destroy this base. And if we fail they'll send more troops here?"

"Yes and Yes."

"Sir are you aware your plan will get everyone killed without achieving the goal of the mission, sir?"

Everyone held their breath.

"THEY KILLED MY SON THEY WILL PAY!" He turned to Alex, pulling out his pistol, "YOU WILL..." Alex flashed blue and charged the Major then slammed his head into the table. His second drew on her to find himself staring down the barrel of her phalanx.

"You can either help or join him in the brig." Alex was astonished at how calm she sounded considering her heart was pounding like a jack-hammer.

"You will be court marshalled for this." Then he was marched from the room behind two soldiers carrying the Major.

All the other officers were looking to her, "Okay new plan I want our snipers

split into two groups. Half on the hill, the rest in shuttles out of mortar range.

I know they'll hate it but I want all engineers in heavy armour they are going to have to take some hits. I need their combat drones in these trenches. Makos will take out as many anti-air guns as you can. Move and fire. This is all a diversion. See this waste outlet here it goes under the wall I'm going to lead two small teams in from there we'll infiltrate via these air ducts and start causing havoc from inside that should give the rest of you the chance to turn it into a real push. Half an hour people I want all close quarter combat specialists the report to me at the armoury. ..." Alex paused for a moment. "We're going to get this done even if it means a lot of us won't leave here, but we will go down fighting, knowing that no one else will have to come here because we didn't finish it. What we will do is make these pirates grand children think twice before going after any colony. No mercy. No prisoners. Oorah!"

The room emptied quickly and Alex leaned against the table. This was her plan and every death would be on her. "Ash loves me," she whispered to herself before going to find Abby.

Hopalong was leaning on the wall outside, "I heard most of that. I volunteer for your team and before you argue you have spent the last year teaching me how to fight."

"You know this might not work," said Alex.

"It'll work its too crazy not to," replied Hopalong with a confidence that Alex did not feel.

Abby found them as they were doing a final weapons check, small arms only as anything bigger than a SMG could snag in the pipe. Once inside they could pick up and use the enemy's own weapons against them.

"Where do you want me?"

"There's going to be a lot of wounded I need you to stay back..."

"What if you get hurt?"

Alex put her hand on Abbys shoulder, "You won't like what you see in there. We have to make sure none of them gets back up behind us. ..that means shooting the wounded."

"I...I know."

Hopalong watched as Alex argued with herself. In all honesty no where was going to be safe until this was done. And Abby was a brave and capable soldier.

"Okay, but you obey my orders without hesitation."

"Yes, Captain."

The tiny team made it to the waste pipe with only a few pot shots being fired at them and their shields could handle them.

The water running out of the pipe absolutely reeked and Alex wasn't the only one to gag when she took too deep a breath. No one dared look at what was floating by too carefully.

The pipe ran under the thick outer wall and on for another hundred meters until it emerged next to a machine gun nest by a big square building.

Alex climbed out and stood as she drew her knife she moved closer to the nearest batarian and threw her knife at one of them and snapped the neck of the other. Before motioning the first mini squad to head to her vent on this side of the building, taking out any resistance as silently as possible. Though there was so much gunfire that it wouldn't be noticed anyhow.

Alex's group had to skirt the back of the building to get to the other vent, she knew they had the most chance of being seen.

For once Lady Luck smiled on them and they made it. Alex wrenched the cover off and Hopalong slid inside, followed by a red haired man who went by the name of Porter. Then Alex herself then Abby.

The alarms started soon after they got inside, but by then they were more heavily armed and going from room to room taking out anything that moved.

By the time the two teams met by an elevator shaft leading down, they'd lost Porter and two of the other and one of them was limping badly.

Abby went to work on him.

"What do you think's down there?" asked Hopalong. The elevator itself was down at the bottom.

"Can you send your drone?" A moment later the drone dropped down the shaft

illuminating the sides.

"This is bad," said Hopalong, "I'm reading high levels of explosives." Her drone stopped on a device sat on top of the car. The picture it was relaying was a countdown.

It had ninety seconds left on the clock.

"Damn," said Alex, no way could they get clear of the building. "GO!"

"What about you?" asked Abby.

Alex didn't hear her as she started glowing blue then put a shield around the shaft.

Abby had never seen anyone glow with that much power. Hopalong who hadn't left either grabbed her and pulled her around the corner. Which would be pointless if Alex couldn't hold it.

Suddenly the floor lurched and the lights went out.

MEMEMEMEME

Alex stood at attention as best she could trying not to put too much weight

on her left leg.

"All the charges against you have been dropped except for assaulting a superior officer. For that you will be demoted back down to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. Dismissed." Admiral Hacket left the room, followed by the rest of the officers present.

Alex sat down slowly. She had spent five days in a coma after somehow managing to block the explosion. Even so she'd been slammed into a wall and broke her leg in four places, not to mention three broken ribs. The worst thing of all was what they were calling her. 'The Butcher of Torfan'. Many alliance

soldiers lost their lives and the batarians were saying that they had hid their woman and children in the rooms at the bottom of the complex. Alex didn't know if it was true or not, trying to activate the elevator would have triggered

the explosives anyway.

Also helmet cam footage had been leaked of her shooting a downed slaver onto the extranet. She was being called a murderer almost as much as 'Butcher'.

Hopalong and Abby came to fetch her and help her back to the medbay.

"Well they haven't arrested you. That's good right?" said Hopalong.

"Demoted." said Alex.

"You're also on a months medical leave." added Abby. "You should go see Ash."

"Will she want to see the 'Butcher of Torfan'?"

"Alex that's the Press. There's not a soldier on Torfan that doesn't owe you their life. Not one of us is calling you that. WE know you did what had to be done. This was always going to be bad and who ever lead the attack would end up taking the blame. I'm alive because of you. Ash is a soldier I've wrote and told her what happened and while you were out cold she was frantic. Alex I was right there with you. She will understand."

"I hope so because that is the one thing I couldn't stand."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ARCTURUS STATION**

Admiral Steven Hackett sat behind his desk looking across at Captain Anderson. "You want to put Shepard in the N7 Program?"

"Yes I do. She's an outstanding soldier, one of our strongest biotics and she gets the job done."

"She slammed Kyle's head into a table."

"Did you see the attack plan he presented to them? He was acting in grief. I admit she could have been a little more subtle. "

"A little?"

Anderson nodded, "He was pulling a gun on her."

"True, " conceded Hackett. "And that crazy plan of hers worked. "

"Also right now no one wants her. This will give everything time to settled down

and think what a devastating soldier the N7 Program will turn her into."

"Okay she's in."

"Thank you Steven. You won't regret this."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Abby had called Ash as soon as she could and told her about Alex. Karin had treated her broken bones but they didn't explain the coma. At the time of the message Abby had no idea if Alex was going to be alright or not? Also there was the small issue of the court marshal.

Ash had sat in stunned silence as the message finished.

Alex might die!

NO!

She wouldn't, couldn't think that. But she couldn't turn her brain off, she began to realise the one thing she would truly regret.

Not marrying her.

All the reasons she'd used to herself didn't mean squat right now.

And Alex had almost asked her once, out of the blue one vacation Alex had suggested getting their own place.

Ash's response had been that they'd hardly ever use it. But if she had?

Alex would have popped the question, she was now positive of that.

Abby had told her about a conversation she'd had with Alex back in high school. They'd both had quite a bit to drink or Ash was sure her sister wouldn't have said anything. They had been talking about her promotion to Sergeant and Abby had said if she wasn't obsessed with the Williams Curse Alex would be her sister-in-law by now.

Ash had shook her head and Abby had said," She said she'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Which meant her girlfriend was respecting her wishes by denying herself what she wanted most.

Ash felt so bad. Alex had always stated that she didn't care about the Curse

and while Ash had believed her she had never let her prove it.

"Please let her be okay, " she prayed quietly. "Please."

Ash was pacing back and forth in the shuttle port's arrival lounge. She'd been on edge since Abby had called her to say that Alex had discharged herself against Karin's orders and was on her way here. Her sister had kept her updated since Alex had been carried out of the building, on her condition and the court marshal.

Abby had told her everything and Ash had heard about the 'Butcher'. She knew how much it must hurt her girlfriend. Most of her friends in Dog squad had offered to cover her for the next week, giving her time to be with Alex. Though she'd had to pay Rasputin,

The shuttle landed.

Alex limped off leaning heavily on the cane Karin had insisted she take and use

for the next week. She turned and watched the shuttle take off. She was terrified, the last time she'd felt like this had been on Mindoir.

"Hey you."

Alex spun slowly round. The fact that Ash was standing in front of her meant so much to her, "I'm..."

Ash closed the distance and put her finger over Alex's lips. "Don't you dare apologise. You kept you, Abby and Hopalong alive. I know what you did. I know why... I would have followed you in that battle."

Alex swallowed as her girlfriend pulled her into a gentle hug being very careful

of her ribs and leg. She inhaled the familiar scent as she buried her head in Ash's neck, she dropped the cane as she hugged her back.

"Ash."

"We'll be okay." said Ash softly.

Alex pulled away and let her girlfriend pick up her cane and lead the way to the

skycar that she had hired for the week.

The first two days Ash was adamant that Alex rest, but there were worse things than snuggling and talking all day.

The third day they went for a walk and they both noticed how some of the folk's they were giving Alex the evil eye.

Alex was using her cane in one hand and holding Ash's in the other. "You know being with me is not going to be good for you, right?"

"You never cared about the Williams Curse." retorted Ash squeezing her hand.

"I think 'Butcher of Torfan' trumps that." Alex stopped, "You've already done something about it, Sergeant Williams. I am never going to change this."

"Don't focus on one battle. You have done so much good . How many people

have you saved? How many people in that hospital on Elysium are alive because of you? Sarah's alive because of you so is Abby. "

"I'm alive because of you." Alex smiled. "How did you know just what I needed

to hear?"

The rest of the week sped by and by the end of it Alex was well enough to take Ash out for a meal, she'd even arranged for candle in the middle of the table.

"Special occasion?" asked Ash as Alex pulled out the chair for her.

"It's our eight year anniversary," replied Alex, "When we got back together on Earth."

"Why not count from the first time we made love? Or the first time we kissed?" asked Ash.

"That was when I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ash's heart skipped a beat as Alex continued, "I've never needed a piece of paper telling me that I belong to you, that you are the other half of my heart and soul. I love you Ashley Madeline Williams."

"If you don't ask me to marry you after that I will be really disappointed."

Alex laughed then suddenly stopped, "Wait! You're not joking." Her heart starting to hammer in her chest.

"Abby told me what you said about asking me if I wasn't so hung up on the Williams Curse." Ash paused, "I have been a complete and utter idiot." She took deep breath and slid out of her chair and went down on one knee. "Okay pretend I have a ring, we will pick it out tomorrow. Alexandra Samantha Shepard. Will you make me the happiest person in the galaxy. Will you marry me?"

Alex stared at Ash for a moment a smile spreading across her face, she pulled Ash into a kiss then hugged her. "Yes." She whispered, "A thousand times YES!"

"YES!" yelled Ash laughing, surprised at how right this felt.

Alex kissed her again ignoring the other people who were looking at them. Completely forgetting her leg she lifted Ash up and spun her round.

"You want to get out of here and celebrate properly?" suggested Ash wiggling her eyebrows as her fiance put her down.

"You might have to be gentle with me," grinned Alex, holding her close.

"Oh. I know you will love what I have planned."

Ash was right about that.

Alex hummed happily as she lay enjoying Ash's closeness. "You always make everything perfect."

"Why thank you very much." said Ash huskily.

"That was a terrible Elvis impression," laughed Alex.

"You knew who it was, can't have been that bad."

They were going to call Ruth and the rest of the Williams family in the morning

as much as they wanted to tie the knot as soon as possible, Ruth would kill them both if she didn't get to plan the wedding. Then they were going to pick out rings.

It was really happening.

And Alex did want things to settle down after Torfan. As of yet she didn't even know where her next posting was going to be.

By the end of Ash's week off Alex knew where she was going. Neither of them had believed the message when they'd read it.

N7 Training.

The problem was it was a year long intensive program and they wouldn't see each other until she finished or dropped out.

Ash had told her to look on the bright side, by the time it was over Ruth would have organised the perfect wedding.

Ash walked Alex to the shuttle.

"You'll be fine," she said hugging Alex, "Remember 'Ash Loves Me'"

"I will never forget that. I love you," returned Alex, kissing her very gently, "I'll see you in a year. What's three hundred and sixty five days more days when you've already waited eight years," Ash was trying to sound flippant and failing miserably.

Alex lent her forehead against her fiance's , "You remember you are my heart and soul."

"And you are my everything." Ash slowly stepped away, "If you don't go they'll take off without you. "

With a last hug Alex boarded the shuttle. "N7 Training. Here I Come!"

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex didn't know the meaning of the word EXHAUSTION until after thirty six hours with no sleep. Going through one exercise after another as she was evaluated.

Her biotics were gone by the end, not because she,d used them. Rather one of the instructors had her biotically lift and hold up a skycar for as long as she could. Alex had managed four hours before her nose started bleeding and she was ordered to drop it.

Of the thirty that started N7 ten would be lucky to make it. Alex had two very good reasons to stick it out. One, she wanted to known as something other than the 'Butcher of Torfan' and two, she wanted Ash to be proud of her.

Alex collapsed onto her bunk not even bothering to shower.

One of the doctors had given her something for the migraine she had from her biotic test.

Her room mate a woman by the name of Susan Rizzi who was a biotic Adept who staggered in and flopped on her bed. "I don't know how you held that car up for that long?" she mumbled into her pillow.

Alex grunted half asleep. She wasn't going to tell anyone she simply imagined Ash underneath it.

Susan seemed nice enough, but neither had the energy to talk right then.

The pace of training was brutal and if Susan had any opinion on Alex being the 'Butcher' getting to know her changed it. A lot of the others avoided her.

Alex taught her some of the tricks she'd learnt from the asari commando's

"Assuming we survive this," said Susan one evening as they ate, "What's next for you?"

Alex couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading across her face, "I'm getting married." She turned on her omni-tool and showed her a picture of Ash.

"Wow, she's gorgeous. I personally prefer a big hunky male," grinned Susan,

"Been together long?"

"Going on nine years." Alex went on to tell how they'd met all those years ago

when they were kids.

"She sounds like a keeper."

"She really is," agreed Alex, still smiling. "Do you have someone special?"

"Not for a long time. I had a high school sweetheart, but when I joined up the

long distance thing didn't work." replied Susan with a shrug. "It wasn't meant to be I guess."

"Sorry," said Alex, "That sucks. Maybe you just haven't met the right person yet."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a hopeless romantic?"

Alex laughed, "Ash constantly."

By six months into the program their number had halved and impossibly the training got even tougher. Alex and Susan helped each other ignoring the rivalry of some of the others.

It was also when they put all the biotics on ordinary rations to see how long they could function normally before the lack of extra calories began to affect

them. The record was six days.

Alex shattered it by reaching eleven and that was in dispute because an accident had forced her to biotically shove a falling tree away from a group

of instructors. That action had blown her amp and she had passed out from the instant migraine.

They knew that their scores were being kept and at the end the one with the best would almost be able to pick their assignments.

Alex was counting down the days till she could see Ash again. If it wasn't for her she doubted she'd have had the strength to push herself as much as she had. Susan's friendship had helped too.

Alex was truly astonished to find that she'd graduated top of her N7 class.

Susan third.

After a boring speech from the Colonel who ran the program they were FREE!

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex had managed to get an earlier transport which would get her home the

day before she was due to arrive.

What a surprise Ash was going to get.

She got a skycab from the shuttle port. Ruth's skycar wasn't in the driveway

she had already set off for work, so had Lynn and Sarah was in her final year of high school. Ash would have arrived two days ago. Hopalong and Abby who were going to be the best man and maid of honour were due to arrive at the end of the week.

In Ash's last letter she'd told her that Ruth had booked the church and the Preacher.

Quietly she opened the door and carefully lowered her bag to the floor, listening for the slightest sound. Someone was running a tap on the kitchen.

Ash was oblivious to Alex pausing in the doorway.

"Hey. Beautiful."

"ALEX!...HOW?"

"Got lucky...And I love surprising you." replied Alex covering the last three feet in a flash and hugging her fiance. "I missed you."

"Me too," returned Ash, kissing her. In response Alex lifted Ash up onto the counter top behind her and nuzzling her neck as she started unfastening her shirt's buttons.

"Alex?" Ash was already breathless.

"There's no one home."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Ash was woken by soft knocking on her bedroom door, she smiled feeling Alex curled around her.

"Ash?" It was Sarah.

"Yeah?"

"Mom wants to know if you and Alex want anything to eat?"

"We're okay...wait, how did you know Alex is here?"

The door opened a crack and Sarah poked her arm through, dangling from one of her fingers was Ash's bra. "Alex is the only reason you'd be stripping in the kitchen." Sarah laughed as she dropped the item of clothing and closed the door.

"I thought we got everything." From behind her she heard an amused chuckle, "You think it's funny?" she asked rolling over.

"At least Sarah found it and not Ruth." Alex pulled Ash on top of her then kissed her.

Ash responded instantly, she was addicted to Alex's touch.

It was another two hours before they emerged from their room and Alex went to say hello to the rest of the family.

The week sped by with the last minute wedding preparations Alex knew that Ash was wearing Ruth's own wedding dress though she'd never seen it. Mother and daughter were more or less the same size.

Alex herself had a white dress uniform with blue and red trimming. She had one more surprise which would be revealed on the Big Day.

The only two traditions that Ruth insisted on were spending the night before separately and they couldn't see each other before the actual ceremony.

So Alex slept on the pull out bed in Sarah's room or to be more accurate she tried to.

Ash didn't sleep much either she missed having her fiance next to her.

Sarah helped Alex get dressed. "You really do look amazing, sis," said Sarah, smiling, "And I can officially call you that now. Are you going to tell me what's in the box?"

The box was lying on the bed, Alex opened it and stood back to let the younger girl see.

"It's a dress sword?"

"Not just any dress sword...this was your grandfather's." replied Alex gently lifting it out.

"No wonder she's crazy about you."

An hour later Alex was standing in the church with Hopalong, dressed in her dress blues was grinning at how nervous she was.

The Priest was an older gentleman who signalled for the pianist to start playing the doors at the back of the chapel opened to reveal Ash in the most beautiful dress Alex had ever seen and she was sure her lower jaw hit the floor, her heart starting to beat like a jack hammer.

The dress had delicate pink flowers embroidered on it, the matching veil too. Alex took a deep breath when she realised she had forgotten to breathe. She heard Hopalong chuckle .

Ash walked slowly forward Alex looked fantastic in her dazzling white uniform she almost stopped when she recognised her General William's sword. That was when her eyes locked with Alex's and they both smiled.

There was no doubt that they belonged to each other, they always had. The love they had for each other was evident for all the guests to see.

When Ash reached her Alex took her hand.

All in all it was a very traditional wedding except they'd written their own vows.

Hopalong passed her the ring, "Ash you have been my inspiration for so long, through so much. I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you. You make me believe in myself because you believe in me. I promise I will be there for you when ever you need me, how ever you need me. As long as I'm alive, I am yours. I love you." Alex slid the ring onto her wife's finger, she had to blink back tears and clear her throat.

Ash swallowed. "Alex you have been at my side every time I needed you, you saved me when we were kids. You were my rock when my dad...died. You have taught me about about bravery and honour. I trust you with my life and my heart for as long as I live I am yours. I love you." Ash slowly slid on her wife's ring. Then they both turned to the priest.

"Dear friends we have witnessed the vows of these two young people. May they love and cherish each other as long as they both shall live, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride."

Alex and Ash kissed as the church erupted in cheer, "We did it." whispered Alex, hugging Ash close. "So Mrs Shepard what do you want now?"

"Mrs Williams, I have everything I want right here." replied Ash.

Technically their surname was double barrelled, Williams-Shepard, but they had decided to go by their own surnames while they were still in the Alliance.

The reception was held in a hotel that Ruth had arranged. The food was great as was the company of all their friends.

Ash had even managed to get Alex to dance, Abby kept bringing them drinks, while she looked like she was having a drinking contest with Hopalong.

"You're not drinking very much," observed Alex watching her wife across the table.

"I don't want a hangover in the morning and I want to remember this. This is now officially the best day of my life." replied Ash, "I am sorry for making you wait this long."

"I'm not. I knew sooner or later you would give in to my irresistible charms. And I meant what I said my heart was always yours." Alex pulled Ash into her lap and kissed her.

"Get a room!"

Both jerked apart to glare at a very sober Sarah, who being under age was drinking coke-cola. She was also the designated driver to get the rest of the Williams home. While the two newly heads would head for the shuttle port for a flight to Brazil for their honeymoon.

"One day you'll meet someone," said Ash grabbing her sister and ruffling up her hair.

"If I do and I care about them even half as much as you two I swear I'm marrying them on the spot." Sarah shook her head then hugged them both. "I love you both. Look after each other."

"We will," replied Ash answering for both of them.

At midnight the guests finally started to go home or hotels, Hopalong was going with Abby and they did have a spare room.

Ruth walked them to the waiting skycab, "I'm proud of you both. And I know Hannah and your dad is too." Alex felt her eyes fill with tears. "And Alice would tell you to go and have fun," continued Ruth. "And one day I want grandchildren." She added as an after thought as she hugged them both goodbye.

Alex and Ash waved as the cab took them off to the beginning of their new life together.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After the honeymoon Alex was to report Arcturus Station for reassignment while Ash was going back to Dog Squad. The great thing was they were taking the same ship, giving them two extra days together. The next vacation they had they were going to find a place of their own. They'd talked Lynn into co- owning so that it wouldn't be left empty for months at a time.

The night before Ash was due to dis-embark they were sat in the observation lounge on one of the sofas. Alex had her arms wrapped around her wife."I could do this forever," she said softly, "Just hold you."

"It is nice," agreed Ash, "but I can think of a few other things I like doing with you as well." She laughed when Alex flushed bright red. The fact that she'd just slid her hand up the back of her shirt might have contributed to her colour too.

Ash loved teasing Alex in public places where she couldn't do anything, unless she wanted to get arrested anyway. She loved her wife's revenge even better.

Alex kissed a line down from her ear to the base of her neck, she'd learnt years ago how super sensitive that spot on her wife's anatomy was. Gently she bit down drawing a low moan from Ash.

"No fair."

"Two can play at this game," chuckled Alex, after releasing her grip. Ash shifted her position until she could kiss her wife comfortably pulling her closer.

A wolf whistle interrupted them they turned to see three marines had walked in. One sergeant and two privates. Neither Alex or Ash was in uniform otherwise they'd have known Alex outranked them. They would also have seen the N7 emblem that now adorned her armour. Still they were being rude and Alex didn't like the way the serge was looking at Ash one bit.

"Didn't know this ship came with entertainment." He was slurring his words just enough for them to tell they'd been drinking.

"Alex. Be nice." warned Ash.

"Nice is my middle name." replied Alex giving her a sly wink.

"NO. Remember last time." Ash sighed. "Come on sweetheart, try a man." Okay now he was annoying her. "Fine, but I refuse to clean up the mess!"

"What mess?" asked the shortest of the three who seemed the most sober.

"Last time she suspended the poor chap and spun him till he puked his guts up."replied Ash shuddering from the memory, "The meaning of projectile vomit took on a whole new meaning."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"Like this." said Alex glowing blue and levitated all three from the floor.

"Or you could just tell them who you are N7 Lieutenant Shepard ." said Ash grinning at the looks of horror on their faces.

"True, Sergeant Williams I could have, but how else will they learn not to judge a book by its cover." agreed Alex approaching the floating soldiers, "I'd also advise not to make passes at my wife or anyone else's. "

The Sergeant looked between the two of them, "Ma'am I'm sorry. I swear it won't happen again." He swallowed.

"It had better not," said Alex glaring at them, "Next time I won't be this nice. You Get ME!"

"YES. MA'AM"

"Get out of here." Alex dropped them none too gently and they scuttled out, tails between their legs.

"My hero," laughed Ash "At least this time we didn't have to clean up." She pulled Alex down next to her on the couch.

Alex grinned, "I thought you liked my Mary Poppins routine?"

"I loved it especially when you started singing along and biotically mopping the floor was really cool."

"I aim to please." Alex hugged her wife and nuzzled her neck again.

"Maybe we should go back to our cabin," suggested Ash, "So we don't get any more unwanted visitors." She matched actions with words and pulled her wife to her feet. "I want you all to myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

MEMEMEMEMEME

ARCTURUS STATION.

Alex reported to Admiral Hackett's office as soon as she arrived, outside in the waiting area she found Susan Rizzi.

"How was the wedding?" asked Susan after giving her a big hug. Alex opened her omni-tool and showed her some of the pictures that had been taken, "You both look fantastic."

"Thanks I've got a vid of the actual ceremony if you're interested."

"You bet I am."

They didn't have time to talk more as the Admiral called them into his office and he got straight to the point. "You two are going to Thessia. You are two of the strongest biotics to complete N7 training in the last few years. As you're aware your L3 biotic implants are upgradable. Shepard you've used a hybrid asari human amp. The doctor who invented it has designed implants to go with it. We do have an L4 type upgrade now and are offering it however we believe the asari human system will be more powerful and give longer endurance. Then you are to report to Grissom Acadamy for evaluation and testing. The Acadamy houses our Ascension Program the Director is Lt Kahlee Sanders she's expecting you in about six weeks. Good luck. Dismissed."

MEMEMEMEMEME

The procedure took two weeks and both woman were kept sedated for the duration then they spent another week in recovery. The asari did their own testing which allowed both humans to get used to the extra power. They both received hybrid amps as Alex had blown hers.

The first time Alex had been asked to charge and then nova a target she'd destroyed the target and the wall behind it. Alex stared at the devastation she had caused. "Oops."

Susan couldn't stop herself from laughing at Alex's horrified expression.

"I'll remember this," huffed Alex as her friend patted her on the back, "When you accidentally blow something up."

The asari who was recording the results looked at the wall then at the human responsible. If hybrid implants and amps made it possible for a human to use more power than most commando's she'd tested maybe the asari should try using them too. She made a note to suggest it. Though the human wasn't a typical example of a human biotic. Any biotic who could charge was automatically designated to the vanguard training program, however Alex could produce a powerful and stable singularity that was primarily an adepts ability. In fact she showed a lot of the traits associated with double eezo exposure.

When the asari scientist found out that Alex had a twin sister she had asked her for permission to run a number of extra tests. In the very rare event that an asari had twins one child was always significantly stronger biotically than the other and so far they hadn't been able to find the cause. Alex was the first twin they had encountered where the other had no biotic ability at all. Maybe they could discover something that might help them.

Susan had overheard part of the conversation and became only the second person who Alex told her full story to.

"Damn." muttered Susan when she'd finished. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I was lucky Ash's family took me in and I had Ash. And that's why I hate slavers." replied Alex.

Once the testing was done they boarded a ship that would take them close to Grissom where they would transfer to a shuttle.

Kahlee Sanders met them at the docking bay. She shook both their hands. "This is a school so you'll have a lot of curious kids asking questions and you N7's are quite famous." She smiled, "Also most of our biotic students are slated for the military. You two can show them that's not such a bad thing. Some of the kids don't like the tests but if they see you take them."

"Sure we're happy to help." said Susan as Kahlee escorted them to their room. "You didn't say anything when she asked us to help?"

"When I was a kid I hated the idea of being a soldier," admitted Alex, "Things happened and I realised I'd do anything to protect the people I care about."

"Maybe that might help some of these kids. They never chose to be biotic, I didn't. You didn't but we're using it to help."

"No." agreed Alex softly, "But if I wasn't biotic I wouldn't have lived past sixteen."

The next morning both N7's were hooked up to an array of machines and then had to perform a number of tasks using their biotics. Kahlee kept her eyes on the read outs comparing them to earlier results before the new hybrid implants. Lt Shepard was powerful, but had never fully tapped into it. The closest would have been on Torfan when she blocked the explosion. Something must have triggered the extra power.

Kahlee wondered how she could get Alex to truly let loose. Susan too was registering nearly twice as powerful. The biotic students had watched in awe at what the two N7's could do. The final test on that first day was a biotic punch.

Susan was chuffed with the reading she got as Adepts really didn't do hand to hand very often. Then it was Alex's turn.

"Alex I'd like to try something if you are willing?" asked Kahlee, "I want you to close your eyes and think about stopping that explosion on Torfan. Remember what you were thinking, what you were feeling."

Alex felt her heart start to pound recalling how scared she was at that moment, of never seeing Ash again, of letting Abby and Hopalong to die right behind her. She knew neither would leave her.

Susan watched the monitor as Alex's vitals spiked and she started glowing. She had seen Alex when she held up the skycar in N7 training and also when the asari tested them.

This was something else!

"Remember," said Kahlee softly, "Now hit it!" Alex moved so fast she was a blur the sensor pad exploded, so did the equipment near her and the lights went out. When the emergency back-ups flickered on Susan ran into the room to find Alex on her knees, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Later after kahlee had apologised and Susan had taken Alex back to their room she looked over the results. Alex had exceeded the max level the pad could take. There was a good chance that she was now the strongest biotic in the Alliance.

"You okay?" asked Susan passing her friend a glass of scotch. Alex nodded and downed the drink.

"What did she make you re-live back there?"

"Losing Ash... And Abby her sister was there with me." replied Alex, quietly, "I know what it's like to lose your family. I wasn't going to let that happen to her." Susan refilled her glass, "I lost a lot of good people."

"The original plan would've killed everyone."

"How do you know that? The Brass ordered us not repeat anything."

"Well," explained Susan quietly, "When I found I was going to be bunking with you. I did some checking..."

"You wanted to know if the 'Butcher of Torfan' was a crazy psycho killer." interrupted Alex.

"It took me ten minutes to know you weren't," said Susan seriously, "On Torfan you came up with a crazy plan that worked and saved as many marines as possible and God alone knows how you stopped that explosion from reaching the upper levels."

"You just saw what I did...That's how. ..And before you ask I don't know how I do that!"

"I think I might?" Susan looked thoughtful. Alex raised an eyebrow. "You said Abby was there and your friend from boot. "

"Yeah, Hopalong." replied Alex still not getting what the other N7 was getting at.

"You care about them." Susan said it like it explained everything.

"Of course I do. Abby's practically my sister not just my- sister- in- law."

"Exactly. That was your trigger. You said you'd do anything to protect your family, right? "

"So you're saying if someone I love is in danger I can tap into...what ever the hell this is?"

"Pretty much. When you told me about that varren you biotically charged it. I have never heard of anyone doing that without implants. You must have tapped into it then and for exactly the same reason. Your family was in danger. "

"Okay," agreed Alex, slowly, "But what the hell does that make me?"

"My friend."

"Huh?"

"It makes you my friend. Ash's wife. Abby's sister and Hopalong's best friend. That's what it makes you." clarified Susan with a grin, re-filling both their glasses. Finally Alex smiled as she raised her drink in a toast, "To very good friends." She clinked her glass against Susan's then emptied its contents in one swallow. "This stuff really doesn't work."

"A couple of asari drinks do, but as they're all biotic it makes sense." said Susan, topping up their glasses again.

"You ever try ryncol?" asked Alex.

The next morning Alex went to Kahlee's office to apologise about the broken machines.

"Please don't worry. They are insured and sooner or later they would have needed upgrading." Alex glanced around the small, but very neat office. Book shelves covered most of the back wall, the desk was square and made of some kind of dark wood. On it was a picture of Captain Anderson standing on a beach in purple Bermuda shorts.

"You know Captain Anderson?" asked Alex, looking from the picture to the Grissom Acadamy director.

"Yes. He's a... good friend." By the blush on her cheeks he was a VERY good friend. "He told me how you met when he asked me to test you after you had the hybrid implants fitted. He's very proud of you Alex."

"Thanks. He's been looking out for me ever since I joined up. Said I could call him if I ever needed to ask anything." said Alex, "And he's the one who got me in the N7 program."

Kahlee laughed, "You should have seen his face when he heard you'd finished top and with the highest ever score."

"What? "

"You don't know you beat his N7 score?"

"Er. No I didn't." Alex shook her head in amazement. "I was just trying to survive."

"And you did. I was wondering if you and Susan would be willing to help with one of our classes later, our oldest biotic students have a military tactics class assignment and are having trouble combining biotic and ordinary weapons together?"

"Sure, no problem. Is it an actual battle or a made up one?"

"They haven't decided yet," admitted Kahlee with a sigh, "We have some students who try to never use their biotics and others who see them as an answer for everything."

"Technically it's possible to get through a battle with just weapons," said Alex, "But the first time they blow their amp they'll be in deep trouble."

"Agreed. That's why I want you to talk to them. We have one student called Mike Decker, he's an arrogant little snit. Sorry but he is, biotic adept. Unless he has a major attitude shift he's going to get someone killed."

"I'll see what we can do." As the class was after lunch the two N7's decided on full combat armour. Alex had gotten use to heavy armour even though most vanguard's used medium and Susan had a set of light. As neither had had the time to customize their new N7 armour, both sets were black with red trim. The whole effect was quite intimidating. On the way they stopped by the practice range to pick up some weapons that fired paint balls.

"What we going to do with this Decker kid?" asked Susan, curiously, "I don't know much about teenagers."

"Sarah went through a really bratty stage when she was fifteen, so I'm hoping that'll help."

Susan laughed, "We're doomed."

"Oh come on, they can't be as bad as some of the rookies we get." retorted Alex.

"Prepare to repel boarders," suggested Susan as they stopped outside the classroom door. Alex thumped her shoulder and opened the door.

Kahlee was waiting for them as she had been covering the class as Mr Gibbs their usual teacher was on leave, his wife just having had a baby.

"Okay class," said Kahlee to get their attention, "Most of you watched the testing yesterday so you know our guests who have agreed to help solve our little dispute."

Alex was glad that all the students had gone by that last test.

"So over to you." Kahlee had warned Alex that she'd just observe, unless they needed her intervention.

"Okay," said Alex sounding far more confident than she felt looking at the ten young people sat in front of her. _If she showed any fear they'd probably eat her alive._ "How many of you think biotics are better than guns?" Four students raised their hands one a dark skinned boy who was slouching in his seat summoned a blue orb of power.

Alex drew her paint ball pistol and fired. The entire class gasped as Decker spluttered angrily as he wiped bright pink paint from his face.

"If that was real – you'd be dead," said Alex, "Gun wins."

"You didn't give me any warning!"

"Of course not. Do you think an enemy is going to say, "Oh hey, I'm going to try shoot you now so you might want to get ready." This earned a few snickers from the others.

"It still wasn't fair. Going into a fight you know your going to get shot at."

"Okay, here." Alex tossed the gun to him. "Try to shoot me." Decker glanced at Kahlee who nodded. He raised the gun to fire to find in the blink of an eye Alex was behind him her arm around his throat, one finger against his jugular. She released him, "I know exactly what you're going to say. I'm a fully trained soldier, right?"

"Yeah."

"You think only humans and our allies have biotics? There are mercs of every single race in the galaxy. I bet you're itching to try your biotics on me, so go for it." And he did.

Alex blocked the throws and then the warp, singularity wouldn't work while her shields were intact. After about two minutes he stopped very red in the face and not just from the exercise.

Alex walked up to him and pulled the M 8 from her back, "Warp me then use the rifle it'll stop my shields recharging while you cool down, once they're gone warp again or throw for the armour. Shoot while your cooling down. Ready?"

Decker nodded then at Alex's signal followed her instructions to the letter a minute later the front of Alex's armour was covered in pink paint. That got a cheer from the class.

"Guns on their own will do the job," said Alex grinning, she was enjoying herself, " but the best option is to use all your assets."

A girl in the front row held up her hand, "What if you hate being a freak? And don't tell me I'm special."

Kahlee had given her a very brief run down of the other students, one had been given up for adoption for being biotic and had been raised in the ascension program.

"A lot of people are scared of us because they don't understand and there are folk's who don't want to. There's not a person in this room who hasn't been teased or treated badly. I was lucky my family and friends thought the space magic thing was really cool." That got some smiles, the kids hadn't expected Alex to know what they called their biotics. "All we can do is show people who were are not just what we can do...So what if I can charge through a solid wall, as long as I know what's on the other side. I have a friend who can ride a bucking bronco bareback. You'd have to pay me a million credits just to go near one! Your real friends will accept you for who you are."

"But doesn't joining the army mean you have no life?" asked a boy at the back.

"Yeah,"added another , "My parents split up because they never saw each other enough."

"Sorry." said Susan speaking for the first time, "About you parents, but that doesn't mean you won't meet someone and fall in love."

"But there's regs against that," said Decker, after a quick glance at the girl who said she hated her biotics.

"Yes for people in the same chain of command," replied Susan, "But in all honesty so long as it doesn't interfere with your job its one of those regs that most officers don't enforce. "

"But if you wanted to get married and start a family it would."

"Okay yes, but then all it would take is one of you to transfer," explained Susan, "Lt Shepard here is happily married, they see each other whenever they can and make the most of it. Her wife is a marine sergeant. Different postings no problem."

"Bet you wish you could see her more," said one of the girls.

"Yes I do," admitted Alex, "We've both been in the Alliance for nearly ten years and we have been together all that time. So relationships can work. The secret is finding the right person." She glanced at the wall clock and realised a chunk of the lesson had already flown by, "Okay you guys are doing battle tactics. What have you thought of so far."

Kahlee watched with a smile as they finally agreed on Elysium for the battle and then started suggesting how they could have done things differently, by this time the kids had introduced themselves. The girl who didn't like her biotics was called June and even she started getting into the discussion. Afterwards when the students had left to go to there next class she thanked them for helping.

"That was fun," said Susan vanishing to go and get a cup of coffee.

"It was," agreed Alex. "Was it too much with Decker?"

"No," replied Kahlee, "You must be one heck of a soldier to be N7, but I have to say you're one hell of a teacher."

Alex grinned, she had never thought she'd be good at anything else except soldiering, who would have guessed she'd be good at teaching? "If I get tired of Spec Ops maybe I can come work for you." She was joking.

"Hey, an ex-N7 teacher we'd snap you up in a second." laughed Kahlee, knowing N7's didn't usually quit.

"If I'm ever in the neighbourhood and you need some help, " offered Alex.

"Thanks. I will."

A few days later the tests were finished and they reported back to Arcturus.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"She's going to be beautiful, Steven," said Captain David Anderson looking at the holographic representation of a new frigate floating above the display table.

"She's being co-designed with the turians," said Admiral Steven Hackett, "Her stealth drive will put the salarian STG ships to shame. She's going to be the fastest ship in the Alliance fleet. And she's going to be yours. As it's not a large vessel you won't be able to carry a full marine compliment so I'd suggest picking some people who can cover combat and another job on board. Your bridge staff, your pilot and main medical staff won't need to or your Chief Engineer. Any questions?"

"What's her name?"

"The Normandy ."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex was re-united with Lee Riley who was now a Captain in charge of a small four man team, Riley herself was the engineer ,Alex was coming in as both a sniper and a biotic. The surprising thing was the other two squad members were non-humans, a turian called Nyrek and an asari who was introduced as Specialist Cayla.

"Slavers are a big problem for everybody," explained Riley, "So we're trying something new. These small mixed teams allow us greater freedom to move through the various council races space. It means we can chase our prey down."

"We still going after slavers?" asked Alex, following as she got a whirlwind tour of the re-purposed turian frigate 'Valiant'.

"And anyone helping them, providing money, mercs or targets." added Riley, "Congrats on getting N7 and I hear you finally married that girl of yours."

"Thanks and I did. I have pictures." grinned Alex.

"So how did you propose? Asked Riley.

"I didn't Ash did two weeks before N7 training."

"Right after...Torfan?" Riley was pretty sure she had the timing right. She watched Alex clench her jaw and look away. Being N7 meant that she had been able to find out the details when she heard that Alex had led the attack.

"Yeah," replied Alex, "I got hurt and it put everything in perspective, I guess. Alex smiled at the memory, "It was completely spur of the moment, but it made it perfect, we got married a week after N7 training finished. Ruth had the whole thing planned for us."

"Would you have asked her if she didn't?" asked Riley, curiously.

"I wanted to," replied Alex honestly, "I always wanted to but until she was ready..." She shrugged not knowing how to end that sentence.

"Well, it seems like Torfan was good for something." commented Riley slapping her friend on the back. "You're getting dropped in the deep end. Tomorrow morning we're scouting out a suspected slave market. Then depending on what we find pull out or destroy it."

"So our orders are fluid?" Riley nodded. "What are Kyrek and Cayla like?"

"Most turians I've met have a stick up their ass but Kyrek has an asari step-mom and two asari sisters so he's pretty chilled. Cayla's a commando has been for like a hundred and fifty years, sparring with her is an experience. Thanks for all those tips on fighting biotics, she was quite impressed I lasted as long as I did. Can't wait till you have a go."

Alex had sparred against Susan after they both had the hybrid implants and wondered how she'd stack up against a commando? "You do know about my new implants, right?"

"I do so does Cayla, she wants to see how much of a difference they actually make."

"The scientist doing the testing said something about using them for asari as well, if they were compatible anyway. Did you hear what happened at Grissom?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"My biotics seem to be turbo charged." answered Alex, "And I'm still not sure how much... I broke their equipment." She admitted blushing.

A sudden snort made her look over as Riley started laughing, Alex's lips twitched the captain had a very infectious laugh. Ash had laughed too when she'd told her and wished she could give her a big hug when Alex had explained where the extra power had come from, which she promised to deliver the next time she saw her in person.

"Miss her?" asked Riley.

"All the time."

"Okay, let me get you squared away."

MEMENEMEME

Sergeant Cassidy Hopper walked into the bar looking for Abby, this was the third one she had checked. Ever since Torfan Abby had started drinking enough that her friend was getting worried. Alex had asked her to look out for her when she'd left and Hopalong felt like she was not doing a good job of it.

The smoky atmosphere made it hard to see and the volume of the music set her teeth on edge. She avoided a rather wobbly hanar and finally spotted her quarry.

Abby Williams was sat at the bar holding a half full glass of something Hopalong couldn't distinguish from where she was. "Hey," she said sitting on the stool next to her. Usually there would be five or six empty glasses , this time there was only one.

"You here to haul my ass back to base?" asked Abby, staring at her drink.

"No, I'm pretty sure you can walk...for once." She instantly regretted her sarcasm from the look her friend gave her.

"Are you here as my Sergeant or my friend?" Abby downed her drink.

"I'm always your friend," returned Hopalong, "Come on lets go for a walk somewhere quiet...You can talk to me, you know, or Dr Carter," she added thinking of the military shrink stationed at the same base as they were. "Or Ash?"

"No I can't." Hopalong pulled her out onto the street this was the first time Abby seemed willing to say anything. Why hadn't she thought to suggest talking to her sister earlier. Down the street was a small park, she guided Abby to a bench in a dark corner under a big tree.

"So you don't want to talk to Ash or our shrink. I guess you stuck with me. Why don't you want to talk to Ash? You two are so close." Hopalong studied her friend, "Or you could talk to Alex?"

"NO!"

Hopalong frowned at that explosive retort, she had never heard Abby sound angry before. Her brain started ticking over thinking of the last time Abby had been with her sister-in-law. It would have been at the wedding, she realised that Abby had spent almost no time with Alex, it was as if she was avoiding her. In fact the last time she seemed comfortable around her was right after...Torfan. She really had to get to the bottom of this. "We're not moving till you talk to me. Even if it takes all night." A rift between her and Alex would affect Ash sooner or later.

Abby sighed how could she explain what was going on when she didn't know herself.

"Try." said Hopalong as if she read her mind.

"I...I..." Abby shrugged not sure how to start.

"Would it help if I asked questions?" suggested Hopalong, resting one of her hands on her friends shoulder, "I promise whatever you say to me, Cassidy Hopper will never be repeated."

"Cassidy?" asked Abby momentarily distracted, she was so used to the nickname she forgot her real name.

"My family calls me that, I kinda miss it."

"Okay if I call you Cass then?"

"Sure. " replied Cassidy, "So questions or do you want to tell me why you're so mad with Alex?" She felt her friend tense. "My first guess would be because of Torfan."

"Do you have nightmares about it?"

"Yes I do." admitted Cassidy quietly.

"I know we did what we had too, I only shot one slaver who wasn't shooting at me and he was going for a gun...Sometimes at night it's like I kill everyone...ME!"

"So the drinking's to get to sleep." Cassidy understood, if Abby went to Karin for sleeping pills it would go on her record. As a medic she could get stuff for herself but that would probably lead to accusations of theft or drug abuse. "Do you wish she'd left you behind?"

"NO. I promised Ash I'd..." Abby swallowed.

"And Alex promised Ash as well."

" I volunteered," added Abby, "She needed me after that explosion, if she'd been moved wrong her broken ribs might have punctured a lung...I don't want to feel this way. The first time I saw Alex fight I knew with absolute certainty the safest place on the battle field is right behind her."

"You need to talk to Alex," said Cassidy gently rubbing Abby's back, "The longer you wait the harder it'll be."

"Talk?"

"Talk, yell or scream. She's family believe me she'll understand, we've both been where you are now. After Elysium."

"How did you deal with it?" asked Abby, she remembered her sister telling her Alex was struggling with it.

"Alex talked to Ash and then me. I talked to Alex." answered Cassidy slowly. "How much do you know?"

"You two lost the rest of your squad, you were hurt badly. I've read your med file." replied Abby leaning back against the sergeant, automatically Cassidy wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Do you know what happened to our sniper?"

"He died?"

"Well yeah..." Cassidy took a deep breath, "He was on fire... She shot him."

Silence.

"Abby?"

"You didn't know about what happened on Mindoir then, did you?" Abby did because she'd asked to use her sisters computer and found the recording the twins had made by accident. Later when she'd confessed to seeing it Ash had explained she had kept it in case Alex ever wanted to watch it. She had no idea if she had or not.

"No she told me after she got back after visiting your sister after Elysium. She needed to talk to her and I needed to get my head around what she did, how she could do...that."

"What did you do?" asked Abby pulling Cassidy's arms tighter around herself.

"I went home," replied Cassidy, "When I saw my mom I started crying like a baby." Cassidy cleared her throat. "That and distance made me realise she had no choice it was either that or watch him burn to death. I just don't know if I could've done it...I guess that's what it takes to be N7"

"Hey," said Abby softly, "You are a great marine." She shifted round to look at her friend suddenly aware of how close they were. Her breath hitched.

"So are you," responded Cassidy, swallowing. Wondering why she didn't want to let the younger woman out of her arms. _Oh boy! When did this happen? _She looked down until she felt two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at her.

Abby didn't say anything instead she leaned in and kissed her. Cassidy kissed her back her heartbeat starting to race. When they finally parted, both were panting, "What are we doing?" whispered Cassidy.

"Want to stop?" asked an equally breathless Abby.

"Oh, hell no!" Cassidy pulled Abby into another kiss even more passionate than the first. If they didn't stop soon they'd end up having sex on the bench.

Lack of oxygen forced them apart again. "Is there a hotel near here?" Abby's arousal was evident.

"Round the corner." responded Cassidy, standing up and straightening her clothes. She grabbed Abby's hand. "You're sure?"

"Yes!"

A few hours later Cassidy woke and looked down at the dark curly haired woman who's head was resting on her chest. Abby was a little shorter and stockier than her older sister and her eyes were hazel green. Gently she ran her fingers through the dark hair as she she scanned the small room, their clothes were scattered all over. Everything had happened so fast. Only one thing she knew for sure she didn't want this to be a one night stand or a one time thing. For the first time ever she truly cared about the person she had just slept with. She had been stunned when Abby had told her she'd never had sex before. _How did someone as beautiful as her get to twenty five and never been intimate? When did she start thinking Abby was beautiful? _ Cassidy had hesitated, but being tackled onto the bed had banished any doubt that Abby wanted this. They both did.

Abby stirred and looked up, she smiled, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," returned Cassidy, grinning back. "You okay?"

"Perfect. You?"

"I'm still getting my head round last night was your first time." admitted Cassidy, pulling her up into a lingering kiss.

"I never met anyone I cared about enough," replied Abby honestly.

"You have been under my nose for three years. How did I not see this?" asked Cassidy, shaking her head.

"Picking up too many asari dancers methinks." replied Abby.

Cassidy visibly winced at that, suddenly she was desperate for Abby to know that they'd never meant anything to her. They were all just distractions, a way to forget and feel good for a few hours. "You know you drink to get a good nights sleep, well I..." She hated the way that made her sound. "Half the time I don't even know their name."

Abby's eyes widened at that admission. "So I drink and you..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." interrupted Cassidy closing her eyes in shame. Abby shifted until she could look down at her, "You know me."

"Yes I do, a whole lot better than I did yesterday." said Cassidy softly. "Last night was amazing. I never felt anything like it."

"I had a brilliant teacher. And you know what you're doing." grinned Abby laughing. Suddenly Cassidy flipped them both over pinning her young lover to the bed, "So if I were to ask you if you wanted to do this again, your answer would be?"

"Yes!"

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex entered the cave with Riley over her shoulder as Cayla and Kyrek covered them. The captain had taken two bullets to her back, the intel they were following had led them into a trap. Carefully she lay her friend down, "How many left?" she asked referring to the pirates who were tailing them.

"No idea." replied the turian, "How is she?"

Alex unclipped the damaged section of armour and put her hand over the holes to staunch the bleeding, "Cayla! Swop you know more combat medicine than I do."

Immediately the asari switched places with the N7 and Alex took her spot by the entrance. There was a lull in the gun fire. "Kyrek give me your cloaking device."

"There could be fifty of them out there." he said as he handed over the requested item.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Alex activated the cloak and slipped out. The setting sun helped. Silently she circled around._ No one got away with hurting her friends._ In a narrow ravine nine people stood arguing strategy. For a moment she listened, some wanted to rush the cave others said to wait for reinforcements and one batarian suggested using a rocket launcher. Having them in a single group was far too tempting to pass up. Alex charged in and used nova, the biotic explosion killed them all. It was then she heard rocks and gravel shift behind her. "Damn."

Very slowly she turned around wondering why whoever was behind her hadn't shot her yet?

A batarian stood holding a shaking pistol pointed at her. Whatever he was saying her translator wasn't having any of it. Alex was sure he was a kid.

"Put the gun down!" _Come on, don't make me kill you._

More gibberish from the boy.

"The gun! Put it down." yelled Alex hoping the kid's translator was working. "NO DON'T!" Alex pulled the trigger when he took out a radio to give away their position. She took the radio from his lifeless hand, at least they'd be able to listen to the pirate's chatter. After a quick scout around to make sure there were no more nasty surprises then returned to the cave. "Sit rep."

"She's stable," replied Cayla, "But it's bad we need to get her to a proper medic or a doctor."

"Okay." Alex tossed the radio to the asari, "My translator doesn't do what some of them are speaking, maybe yours will or you might know it. At least we can use it to triangulate where they are. Right I'm going to steal us a ride that should also keep them away from you. Be ready to move, I'm guessing we'll need to be fast."

"Alex be careful." said Cayla.

"Aren't I always? Take care of her."

Cayla snorted as the turian laughed.

Alex checked her weapons before back tracking to their original target. The faulty intel had a huge black market weapons deal going down and the mercs, slavers and pirates had enough guns all ready. It was midnight when Alex lay down and surveyed the small compound through her sniper scope, eight buildings, two sheds and one large garage. Outside the walls were three shuttles of varying sizes, luckily even the smallest would serve their needs, she just had to make sure they couldn't follow. She didn't have enough grenades to take out both remaining shuttles. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into her mind, the problem was could she biotically flip the other shuttle over? It would have to be right way up to take off.

Slowly, silently Alex crept to the shuttles and took out the solitary guard, then fixed all her grenades in one of the biggest shuttle's boosters. Now for the hard part she had to do this fast. She took a deep breath and thought about her wife, of not getting home to see her again. Alex could feel power building as she focused on the smallest vehicle. Alex had decided to take the middle sized one would be the best to take.

She glowed blue. Seconds later she felt like her implants were on fire and her head felt ready to explode,but she was lifting a shuttle that had to weigh a couple of tons. By this time someone had noticed and bullets pinged off her armour. With a last monumental push the vehicle landed on its side. Alex set off the grenades in the other and staggered into the remaining shuttle she took off while the fire and secondary explosions distracted everyone on the ground. As she flew towards the cave she noticed blood dripping onto the controls. Her vision kept blurring, she hovered while Riley was carefully carried on board.

"Kyrek!" Alex all but fell out of the pilot's seat as the turian grabbed the controls and headed out of the atmosphere. Kyrek yelled for Cayla.

"By the GODESS! Alex what did you do?" Cayla rolled the shaking woman onto her back, taking in the bleeding nose and ears.

"F..f..flipped...shut...tle."

Cayla shook her head as she injected Alex with the strongest painkiller she had. "What's wrong with her?" asked Kyrek aware of how worried the asari was.

"She's going into biotic shock," replied the asari rummaging in a medkit she had pulled off the wall, "She's fried Goddess only knows how many implants."

"Did she say she turned a shuttle over?" He asked, "Is that even possible?"

"As no one is chasing us I'd say yes." Cayla took another hypo from the kit, "Alex I'm going to have to put you under, the symptoms are going to get much worse. I need to keep you stable." Carefully she removed the burnt out amp.

Alex nodded. "Remember." she mumbled as Cayla injected her in the side of her neck. "Broke promise..." she added as the sedative worked.

"Kyrek get us to help fast." said Cayla.

"Copy that. Already have the Valiant on ladar. They're expecting us."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Lt Riley was ordered to take two weeks leave even though she'd much rather have stayed and found out how Alex was doing. When she'd heard what Alex had done and gone through to save her life she'd decided to go and visit her wife personally and explain as much as she could, she had even wangled a two week pass for Ash to go and see her.

At that moment she was stood in Captain Smith's office waiting for Ashley. The Captain was getting used to N7's appearing mostly unannounced in his office, though Williams' wife had started bringing him a decent bottle of scotch when she came to visit her wife.

Ash had been notified that Alex had been injured a few days earlier, she hoped nothing was wrong with her.

"Sergeant Williams." Ash didn't know the officer who spoke but her training kicked in and she stood at attention. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm Captain Riley, Alex's CO." Riley noticed the flash of fear on the younger woman's face. "At ease. She's going to be fine."

Ash couldn't stop herself from sighing with relief, "Ma'am I appreciate you coming to tell me in person."

"Your wife saved my hide it's the least I can do. Cayla said that Alex muttered something about breaking a promise? I don't know if you guys had plans, but I know she calls you every week and Alex wouldn't want you to worry. Is there anything you'd like to know?"

Promise? Then she realised what her wife had meant, "No we don't have plans, that promise is when we were kids she overdid her biotics. It nearly killed her she swore then she'd never do it again."

Ash had tried to contact Abby to find out what biotic shock actually was and if it was anything like what had happened to her after the varren attack when they were teenagers. So she asked Riley.

"She fried roughly forty percent of her implants and blew her amp." replied Riley, "To keep any possible nerve damage to a minimum she's been put in a medically induced coma while she's taken to Thessia where as I understand it they will try to replace them."

"And if they can't fix them? Ma'am."

"There is an alternative procedure that will stop Alex from using her biotics permanently. Its a bio-damp amp or something."

Ash couldn't imagine what Alex would think about that and closed her eyes. "But she'd be okay right?" Ash was unaware of how upset she sounded until she felt Riley's hand on her shoulder gently pushing her down into the chair behind her then calmly raided Smith's liquor cabinet and poured Ash a drink.

"Here drink this. Yes she'd be fine. The only difference would be she'd no longer be a biotic. Here." Riley gave Ash the Pass, "I haven't filled in the date because I thought Alex would want you there when she wakes up and that might be two or three weeks from now. And I'm sure you've noticed Alex doesn't do resting very well, you being there will really help. Also you'll be involved in any after care or physio she may need."

Ash nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your wife is a remarkable person and a good friend. If you need anything call me."

"Ma'am what did she do ?"

For a moment Riley hesitated, the mission was classified, but one single piece of information taken completely out of context wouldn't be a security leak, "She biotically flipped a shuttle over."

Ash snorted a laugh, "Typical!"

Riley saluted, "As soon as we know anything we'll let you know. Most likely it'll be Specialist Cayla who'll contact you. Good-bye Sergeant Please tell Alex we're thinking of her and hope she has a speedy recovery."

"Yes ma'am I will." Ash left the office to return to her post. Offering up prayers for Alex. Whatever the outcome she was positive they would face it together.

Two days later she finally got hold of her sister. It was the first Abby had heard about Alex being hurt and not wanting to scare her big sister refused to speculate on her treatment without being able to see her med-file.

"Hang on," said Ash suddenly remembering something, "Aren't you on vacation in two weeks. Do you want to come with? Instead of going home. Mom would understand."

"Um...yeah, but I was going to bring Cassidy with me." Also she still hadn't plucked up enough courage to call Alex and talk to her, Ash obviously wanted her to go with her she knew too that Cassidy would offer to go to.

"Cassidy?" Ash was so used to the nickname that it took her a few seconds for it to click.

"Yeah you know Hopalong."

"Since when do you call her Cassidy?"

"Well since I started sleeping with her." Ash was stunned. "Sorry," continued Abby, "But I couldn't think of a gentle way to break that to you. "

Ash loved Hopalong she was one of her closest friends but Alex had told her about her womanising ways, at least where asari were concerned. She'd never heard of her sleeping with a human woman before. As asari only looked female but really weren't most people didn't think sleeping with them made them gay. Not that it mattered any more.

Seeing her sisters hesitation Abby could tell from Ash's expression what she was thinking. "Sis, do you remember when Alex first moved in and those first couple of nightmares she had woke everyone up?"

Ash nodded Alex had almost been too scared to sleep. Luckily after about a week Ash had tuned into the other girl and started waking up when Alex so much as twitched in her sleep, in fact she'd gotten so good at it that eventually she could get Alex to settle without her even waking up.

"I understood her having them, but I didn't because nothing really bad had ever happened to me. I'd never had one... Some of the stuff I see now, how sentient beings can abuse and torture each other. Ash it does something to you and losing sleep because you don't want to relive it is just one of them. What Cass used to do was a coping mechanism to escape for a while."

"What do you do?" asked Ash, she'd had similar conversations with her wife. Why hadn't her sister confided in her? She'd always been there while they were growing up.

Abby took a deep breath, "I started drinking."

"Abby!"

"I've stopped. I don't want to drink when I'm with Cass. We were both doing different things for exactly the same reason. When I admitted what I was doing she told me about her. We're helping each other just like you and Alex."

"You know how many regs you're breaking, right?" asked Ash, seriously, more that she didn't want her sister to get into trouble than the actual regulation itself.

"We're being very discreet and technically I report to Dr Chakwas. If you want me to come with you can I bring Cass?" Abby needed her lover when she saw Alex, because she couldn't explain Torfan to her sister without fixing things between herself and her sister-in-law first.

"Is she there? Can I talk to her."

"She's outside I'll get her. " Abby vanished out of the vid to be replaced by a very nervous looking Hopalong. Ash was going to have to get used to using her proper name.

"Hey Ash. How are you?"

"You know if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am I do." Cassidy met her gaze squarely. Abby was the best thing that had ever happened to her she would NEVER hurt her.

"Has she told you about Alex and Thessia?" asked Ash, she knew her sister so well that she realised that she hadn't got the whole story. Cassidy most probably did and for that Ash was grateful. Alex was her rock, it was good to know her sister had one too. "You want to come? I remember what me and Alex were like when we first hooked up we wanted to spend every possible moment together I'm guessing you're no different." she added with a grin.

"She did. " replied Cassidy, grinning back, "I'll come so long as its really not a problem."

"Of course not, " said Ash, "Alex will want to see you and if you're helping Abby I owe you."

"She's helping me just as much," admitted Cassidy. Then called Abby back in for Ash to give them the travel details.

It didn't escape Ash's notice that her sister took hold of Cassidy's hand in the empty com room.

"Okay so we meet at Arcturus and go from there," explained Ash. Cayla had called her and told her when the asari doctors expected Alex to come round.

"We'll see you in two weeks." Abby smiled at her sister before signing off.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Thessia was beautiful with the bluest oceans Ash had ever seen, "Wow."

"Yeah," agreed Abby watching her sister more than the view, she knew she was nervous. "You'll both be fine. You guys can handle anything when you're together."

"That include losing her biotics?"

"Alex is so much more than her biotics," added Cassidy, "I've seen her go through an entire fire fight only using weapons. If, God forbid she does lose the biotics it won't stop her... unless she wants it too."

"Thanks." Ash smiled she was glad Cassidy was there as well because she'd served with Alex the longest and could share things like that. In fact both of them had been trying to keep her spirits up.

Now they were on the final approach to the medical facility where her wife was. All Ash had wanted to know was how her wife was. The results of the operation they'd find out together.

A light blue skinned asari met them at the front door of the facility, "I am Dr T'Roza, your bond mate is doing well and should wake soon." She directed them inside to an elevator Ash started tapping her thigh waiting for it to reach their destination. Abby grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Take a deep breath and relax. "

"I'm trying." Ash exhaled with relief as the doors finally opened. Both Abby and Cassidy gave her a hug as they stopped in a waiting lounge while Ash followed the doctor to a room down the spotless hallway.

Ash expected her wife to be hooked up to loads of machines, she was surprised that the only thing attached to her was a drip.

"Her readings tell us she will wake any minute." Dr T'Roza quietly closed the door as she left.

Ash pulled a chair to the bed and sat down, carefully she linked her fingers together with those of her wife. "Hey you," she said softly, "We really have to stop meeting like this." Ash raised the hand and kissed it. "Abby and Cassidy are here too. Your Captain Riley came to see me she's okay by the way, she wanted to tell you to get well..." She moved closer and leaned on the edge of the bed. Alex was paler than normal, but then she'd been indoors for the last two weeks. "I love you with or without your space magic."

Back in the waiting room Abby was pacing.

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice," suggested Cassidy wrapping in a hug. "You know more about this than the two of us put together and when Alex wakes up and Ash starts asking questions, you need to have your 'Medic' head on."

"Okay." Abby nodded as she rested her head on her lovers shoulder.

"Scared?" asked Cassidy, holding her.

Again Abby nodded.

Ash felt one of Alex's fingers twitch and a moment later her wife gripped her hand. She stood up and kissed Alex's forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. As she moved away Alex looped her arm around her neck pulling her back down. Of course that was the moment Dr T'Roza decided to enter the room.

The doctor coughed politely to get their attention, she smiled as they parted, "I just need to take your readings then I will leave you alone to your bond mate." Quickly the asari scanned Alex with her omni tool then helped her to sit up. "You do need to eat as well."

Alex nodded, "I remember from last time." Her voice was low and husky.

"I will return in an hour. Do not neglect your other visitors." The asari left.

"Hey," whispered Alex, "Sorry." She gently cupped her wife's cheek.

"You're safe that's all that matters. Why do all asari always call us bond mates?" asked Ash leaning her forehead against Alex's.

"That's what they think we are," explained Alex, "You're my wife but I think soul mate is closer to the truth. True bond mates are the same."

"Yeah it is," agreed Ash, smiling.

"Are we interrupting?" asked Abby standing in the doorway. Alex looked over and waved her and Hopalong in with a smile. They were holding hands.

"When did that happen?" she asked pointing to their hands.

Only Cassidy knew how tightly Abby was hanging on to her. Ash moved letting Cassidy hug Alex as she stepped back she looked at her girlfriend who didn't move. Ash noticed at the same time.

"Ash can I talk to you outside?" asked Cassidy .

"What's going on?" asked Ash her eyes flicking from her wife to her sister and back again.

"I'll explain outside." replied Cassidy.

Left alone Abby didn't know what to do. Alex watched her quietly she had sensed something a little off between them at the wedding and then except for the odd email nothing. Torfan! That place seemed to be haunting her.

"Come here." Abby looked over as Alex patted the bed next to her. By the time she slowly approached and sat down she was fighting tears.

"I shouldn't have took you with me, should I?" The only decision Alex doubted about Torfan was keeping her sister-in-law with her. "I'm so sorry I only wanted to keep you safe."

"I'd have hated you if you left me behind. If you'd died I would never be able to forgive myself and how could I face Ash?" That was when Abby started crying and Alex hugged her.

Outside Ash ran her hands through her hair, Cassidy had just finished telling her "Why didn't she tell me – Why didn't you!" She was furious!

"She didn't want to put you in the middle." replied Cassidy softly looking down at her feet. "I told her to talk to Alex, that helped me after Elysium."

Remembering how Alex was after that battle calmed Ash down a little Cassidy was the only other marine that had survived both Elysium and Torfan. She'd never experienced the kind of combat her wife and her combat medic sister had. Or the woman standing next to her who had turned to the window. Alex had been worried that Elysium would wreck her friendship with Cassidy, but after they'd talked it had made it stronger than ever.

"It was really hard for her to come," added Cassidy quietly, "She was going to call her. And this is forcing her deal with it right now."

Ash ran her hands through her hair again as she took a deep breath, realising that her younger sister would never talk to her about any kind of problem that involved her wife or any of her other sisters.

"I understand," continued Cassidy, "Immediately after Elysium I couldn't talk to her, everything was too raw. Not sure she could have explained then either. Then she came back and told me about Mindoir, if she trusted me with that then I could trust her with how I felt and by that time I knew she did the only thing she could have. The memories that must've drudged up." Cassidy shook her head.

Ash knew from both the twins vid and Dalia's mind meld how awful those memories were. Her omni tool pinged. "Alex says we can go back in now."

Ash opened the door, both of them had been crying. As Ash sat down next to her wife Abby went and hugged her girlfriend. "Okay?"

Alex grinned as she nodded, "Now is anybody going to tell me how you two happened?" she asked pointing at the still embracing couple.

MEMEMEMEMEM

After four days of reflex, co-ordination and memory tests Dr T'Roza brought the results. Not one of the tests had been biotic.

"What's the damage, doc?" Alex was holding her wife's hand.

"Not as severe as we originally thought," replied T'Roza with a small smile.

"I can hear a really big BUT in there." commented Ash.

"We were able to repair most of the implants, the tissue damage around them will be fully healed in three to four months until then I advise against using any biotics, but keeping your amp out will easily facilitate this. As you know your L3 implants were upgradable, the hybrid system that you now have is not. We cannot repair them again not because of the procedure or needed implants. Another episode would kill you."

Slowly Alex nodded she had already figured out how close a call she'd had.

"Captain Riley mentioned a biotic damper?" Ash had to ask, if it meant her wife couldn't accidentally melt her brain they had to consider it, right?

"We have an amp like device that blocks all biotic ability, it is worn exactly like an amp. Some asari as they reach the end of their lives, lose control over their biotics. This was the bio-dampers first intended use."

"Slavers have made collars to do the same thing to asari captives," said Alex, she knew they worked.

"If you wish more information, please ask. Rest well. I will see you tomorrow."

The doctor left leaving the two humans looking at each other.

"How many amps have you blown?" asked Ash moving off the chair to curl up on the bed next to Alex.

"A few."

"So in theory every time you blow one this could happen?"

"That's what it sounded like." admitted Alex.

"I always accepted that one of us might die in battle, but I can't lose you to this. A possible mistake in the heat of battle." She felt Alex's arms tighten around her. "And BOOM. Game over."

Alex's heart was starting to pound at the emotion in her wife's voice.

"I'm not a biotic, but I can fight. With all your fancy N7 training I bet you can still wipe the floor with me with one hand tied behind your back."

"You'll love me even without my space magic," said Alex, smiling.

"You heard that, huh?"

"I thought I was dreaming about an angel." Ash laughed as her wife kissed her. Luckily no one disturbed them for the next few hours.

The next time they saw the doctor Alex requested the bio-damper. Abby and Cassidy were told too and came up with a way to keep Alex from going stir crazy. A quick call to Captain Anderson asking if Kahlee needed any help at Grissom for the next few months sorted out that problem. Alex's offer was accepted that very same day.

Alex was deemed fit enough to travel to Grissom on the same flight that would take the others back to their posts, though Ash had new orders.

Dog squad was going to Eden Prime...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ARCTURUS

"Chief Engineer Adams, Lt Pressly, CMO Chakwas. Flight Lt Moreau, Lt Alenko. You've certainly requested some of our best people," commented Admiral Hackett, looking over the dossiers that David Anderson had presented him with, " You've got Torfan veterans in this list."

"Yes sir, you wanted crewmen who could cover both combat and shipboard duties."

"You haven't said who you want for your XO?"

"I want Shepard."

"She has no command experience on a ship."

"When she's cleared for duty I'd like to post her on the Kilimanjaro with me, by the time the Normandy's ready so will she."

Steven Hackett smoothed his beard while he thought about it, "She's a combat soldier it'll be a hell of a change."

"Yes sir, I believe she can do it."

"Okay, you can have them. I'll have the proper paperwork in order for you."

"Thank-you." Anderson grinned to himself as they sorted out the rest of the crew.

MEMEMEMEME

After three months teaching at Grissom Academy Alex was cleared for combat and was extremely surprised to receive orders posting her to a Battle Cruiser. As soon as she accepted the bio-damper she knew she wouldn't be going back to Riley's squad. They would have replaced her as a sniper and Cayla was biotic. Adjusting to no biotics wasn't as hard as she thought it would be and not frying her brain was a bonus. Instead Alex concentrated on weapons training, learning shotguns and SMG's she even got pretty good with a grenade launcher.

The Kilimanjaro was huge, the first two weeks on board Alex got lost at least twice each day, so in her spare time she started memorising the layout. Captain Anderson helped her with the paperwork side and all the reports she suddenly found herself having to fill out. Often by the time she was finished she felt like she was cross eyed from staring at a screen for hours on end. She did have an outlet though she often led the ground teams personally and helped train them between missions.

And she enjoyed working for Captain Anderson. He was everything she thought a good officer should be. Strict when necessary at other times lenient. Alex had mostly been in small squads where they became friends. The number of marines on the ship and Alex leading different squads meant she just about knew their names. Though some of the things she was learning confused her as they had almost nothing to do with her job.

In one vid call to her wife Ash had suggested that maybe she was being trained up for something else. Alex remembered that conversation, months later as she read her new her orders. She was being transferred to a new top of the line frigate as its XO.

Suddenly everything made sense, especially when she discovered Captain Anderson was going to in charge of the Normandy.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex couldn't believe her luck, A huge grin spreading across her face as she read the crew list. Karin Chakwas was the ship's CMO with Abby as her assistant when she wasn't being a combat medic. And Cassidy was part of the engineering team who would also be part of the ground team when needed. Anderson had mentioned that some crewmen would have dual roles because of the relatively small size of the frigate.

Almost everyone was going to arrive the following day, then after some last minute checks the Normandy would be put through her paces. Alex herself had had a tour of the ship that afternoon with the Captain, She could still smell paint. The only proper crewman on board was Flight Lt Jeff Moreau, known more commonly by the nickname of Joker because apparently he didn't smile in flight school, someone must have thought it was funny. Alex thought he was a smart ass, but his file said he could FLY. He also suffered from vrolik syndrome which was basically brittle bone disease so he wore leg braces.

That evening Alex met up with Abby and Cassidy at the hotel that they were staying in, according to them the food was really good.

The rest of the crew arrived by 08:00 the next morning. Lt Kaidan Alenko was a L2 biotic who suffered from migraines as a side effect of his implants. He was definitely a by the book kind of guy. Chief Engineer Adams was very down to earth and was telling Cassidy everything about the new Tantalus drive core. She met the navigator Lt Pressly in passing as she was showing her sister-in-law to the med bay. Leaving her in Karin's capable hands she went to find Anderson who had left after receiving a sudden message to expect a visitor.

Standing in the airlock was a turian. "Captain, Lieutenant. I am Spectre Nihlus."

"Welcome aboard Spectre, " said Anderson, "I was expecting you."

Alex on the other hand was clueless. She knew the Normandy had been co-developed with the turians, but sending a spectre on a shake down run seemed like overkill.

"Shepard make sure we are ready to leave in an hour." Anderson nodded, dismissing her. "If you'll follow me I'll show you around."

The next week was filled with equipment tests and emergency drills. By the end of it Alex was getting paranoid, she was sure the Spectre was watching her. He'd also asked her a lot of questions about her N7 training, he also knew about her bio-damper.

Alex made he way to the cockpit to watch as they exited the relay. Nihlus was also there complimenting Joker on his piloting skills before he left.

"He gave you a compliment and you hate him?" said Alenko from the co-pilot's chair.

"Hey I jumped us halfway across the galaxy. That's amazing." retorted Joker, "Besides Spectres are trouble."

"The turians co-developed the Normandy they have the right to send someone." Alenko noticed Alex standing behind Jokers chair.

"I'm telling you something else is going on. They don't send Spectres on shake down runs. "

Joker was correct in his assessment. Only Anderson knew why the turian was on board and it seemed to be need to know.

"Joker can you send the Lieutenant to the com room." Andersons voice came over the radio.

"I heard," said Alex, "Tell him I'm on my way." She walked briskly down the connecting corridor to the CIC where the Galaxy Map was projected up from the floor. The com room was situated behind it.

Karin was standing speaking to the young marine, Jenkins. He saluted smartly, he had a serious case of hero worship and Alex didn't like it. She tried not to think about Torfan. Dr Chakwas smiled as Alex escaped through the door to find Nihlus waiting.

"Where's the Captain?"

"He'll be here in a moment, Shepard," replied Nihlus, "I'm curious what do you know of the colony of Eden Prime?"

"Eden Prime? That's where we're going?" Alex grinned.

"Ah yes, you're mate is stationed there is she not?"

"Yes, sir she is."

"I thought that would make your day Shepard," said Anderson, entering the room, "They recently uncovered a Prothean Beacon during a mono-rail extension. We are making a covert pick-up, though I'm sure you'll be able to talk to Ashley."

"That's why you are here?" The turian's presence made more sense now.

"That's not the only reason Shepard," explained Anderson, "Humanity has been wanting a bigger role in galactic politics."

"Lt Shepard your name has been put forward as a candidate to join the Spectres, that is why I am here I will evaluate you and then give my final recommendation." added Nihlus.

Alex's lower jaw dropped then she clicked it shut, "Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres?"

"I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job. Elysium showed your bravery and endurance and Torfan that you get the job done."

"Captain?"

"The Alliance needs this Shepard and you're the best we have."

"Thank-you sir...I'll...do my best."

"Receiving a transmission from the planet. Bouncing it to you."

"_We are under attack...unknown enemy...came out of nowhere..."_

"_GET DOWN!"_ That was Ash's voice, Alex clenched her fists.

The vid feed they were watching was poor, the camera panned to a massive ship that looked like a giant black cuttlefish.

"It cuts out after that, just static." said Joker, "Stealth systems engaged."

"Take us in Joker, fast and quiet. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated. " Anderson squeezed Alex's shoulder hard enough that it hurt, "Alex keep your head in the game otherwise you're not going to help anyone. She's tough."

"Yes sir."

"Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up. A small team can move quickly."

As the Normandy entered the atmosphere Nihlus met them also wearing armour.

"The mission is yours Shepard. Whoever the enemy is they are after that beacon. Securing it is priority."

"Yes sir." Alex prayed that her wife was okay.

"Nihlus you're coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

"I move faster on my own. I'll scout ahead of you."

"Approaching drop point one" Nihlus jumped out and Joker immediately headed to drop point two.

"Good luck Shepard." Alex nodded as the Normandy hovered allowing them to hop off the loading ramp onto Eden Prime.

"Oh, God." muttered Jenkins.

"Focus, corporal." _ Hypocrite! He's as worried about his family as you are about Ash._

"Move out. Keep to cover."

"What are those?" asked Alenko staring at some strange floating creatures, not sure if the were animals or plants.

"Gasbags, they're harmless." Jenkins sounded distracted.

Alex took point assault rifle at the ready, so far they hadn't seen any sign of the enemy though they could hear gunfire in the distance. They were on the same side of town as the space port, she waved Jenkins forward, he would know the fastest route.

A sudden humming caught her attention as Jenkins was running to a nearby rock. Two little flying drones started shooting at them, the young corporal didn't stand a chance. The two shots that hit Alex before she ducked behind a rock took down her shields.

Alex blind fired over the top. "Alenko overload now."

The other Lieutenant obeyed and the drones were close enough together that it hit both of them and they exploded.

Alex peered warily over her rock as Alenko knelt down next to the dead marine. "Ripped right through his shields."

"Stay focused Lieutenant," ordered Alex, pulling off Jenkins dog tags, "Lets keep our ears open for these things. _If she was scared for Ash before it multiplied by about a thousand._

"Any idea what they are ma'am?" asked Alenko.

"Not a clue so lets find out shall we."

They met a few more of the flying drones, overload worked like a charm, they could also be biotically slammed into the ground. Though she didn't want Alenko to use his biotics much as it usually lead to a severe migraine. Her sniper rifle also proved effective.

Nihlus's voice came over the radio, "This place got hit hard Shepard. I got a lot of bodies. No evidence of who's responsible yet."

"Copy that, we were attacked by drones. Jenkins is down..." she was interrupted by the sound of gunfire close by. Alex moved over a rise and saw two of the drones chasing a soldier who was running for their life. Behind them were three humanoidish looking robots. Alex started sniping the robots while Alenko took out the drones. The soldier meanwhile had dived behind a large bolder and slid down to the floor breathing hard.

"You okay marine?"

The marine's head snapped up, "ALEX!"

"ASH!" Alex dropped down, "Are you hurt?" she asked as she pulled her wife into her arms.

"I'll watch the perimeter," said Alenko clearly uncomfortable.

"No just some scrapes and burns." replied Ash as she clung to Alex.

"What are we dealing with?"

"I think they're Geth."

"That's impossible the geth haven't been beyond the veil in over two hundred years," commented Alenko, frowning. Fraternization was against regulations.

Alex held her wife at arms length to check for herself that she wasn't injured. "Know anything about a Prothean beacon?"

"They dug it up last week. "

"What happened to the rest of your unit?" Ash looked down as she shook her head. Alex rested her helmet against her wife's "I'm sorry. I need you to take us to the dig site.

"That why you're here?"

Alex nodded, "Lieutenant Alenko this is Sergeant Williams, my wife. Let's go find that beacon." If that information shocked him he didn't show it.

"Aye aye ma'am, its time for payback!"

The geth at the dig site never knew what hit them. It was the first time they'd ever fought together. "It must have been moved," said Ash standing in the middle of a deep hole.

"By who? Our side or the geth?" asked Alenko, curiously.

"Where would they have taken it?" asked Alex eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"If you were going to pick it up, its probably at the space port."

"What about the scientists?"

"Their temporary camp is at the top of this ridge. The 232 was with them maybe their unit fared better than mine." replied Ash hopefully.

Alex didn't reply, she doubted it.

"I'm at the tram station Shepard," said Nihlus, "Believe it or not I'm positve we're facing Geth."

"Copy that. We know. Shepard out."

"Who was that?" asked Ash having had her radio patched in.

"A turian Spectre." Alenko was the one who answered the question.

Alex started up the ramp, finding survivors might be a secondary objective, but as they were passing by she saw no reason not to check out the research camp.

"Good place for an ambush, keep your guard up."

"OH!"

Ash's horrified exclamation made Alex look in the same direction. Three giant spikes with impaled people on them were what her wife was staring at. One of the victims was wearing the remains of Alliance armour.

Then one of them moved.

"Oh god they're still alive!" Alenko sounded shocked.

"What did the geth do to them?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this," muttered Alex as the spikes retracted with a grating squealing sound.

Alex brought her rifle up to her shoulder.

"You can't just shoot them." said the lieutenant.

"When was the last time you saw someone with a massive spike through their chest just get up and start walking!" The closer they got the less like normal people they looked. Their skin was dark grey with blue lines of cybernetic lines.

"Fire!" Alex matched words with actions. A perfect head shot- and the thing kept coming. She changed to the legs at least that slowed them down long enough for the concentrated fire from all three to kill it or deactivate it. The second one got the same treatment, the last one however got close enough to take a swing at Alex. The creatures claws went through her armour like a knife through butter.

Alex yelled as the claws sliced into her shoulder. She activated her omni blade and took its head off. It fell in a heap at her feet. The medical program in her armour injected made-gel into the affected area.

"Alex?"

"I'm okay. Don't let 'em close." Slowly she rotated her shoulder.

"They look like a spider's lunch." commented Alenko, thinking out loud, "And then leave a husk behind."

"Good thinking, Alenko," said Alex, "Husk is the perfect name for those. Check out those prefabs." Alenko headed to the oblong structure and knocked on the door. "Ash cover him."

Inside were two scientists who said that a turian was leading the attack and that the beacon had indeed been moved to the space port, though depending on where it was in transit when the attack happened it could also be at the tram station.

"Nihlus, this is Shepard. Did you see the beacon at the tram? Nihlus?"

"They must be jamming us." Alenko stated the obvious.

A moment later a distinct gunshot sounded.

"Ash?"

"Follow me, the tram station isn't far." On the way they got a good look at the black alien ship, it was gigantic. How on Earth could something that big land on a planet. Add that to the fact that everyone they met so far which now included some farmers talked about a noise as the ship descended. Even Ash had felt it but her helmet seemed to have lessened its affects.

The tram station was crawling with geth and a few husks.

"Alenko lift those husks Ash aim for the neck, maybe we can decapitate them that way. I'll deal with the geth. On three...THREE!"

A very handy gas canister let Alex take two of the robots out with one shot. The co-ordinated attack worked, soon it was safe to proceed.

"Shepard, its Nihlus." Alenko Knelt down to check for vital signs. "He was shot in the back? "

"It was the other one." The unexpected voice had them all drawing weapons and pointing them at a terrified dock worker.

"Other one?"

"Y..Yes, the other turian. Your friend seemed to know him he let his guard down He called him Saren."

"Thanks, are you safe back there?"

"Yes, you killed all the robots and zombie things."

"Once the area's secure will you give a proper description of what he looks like? What's your name?"

"Powell."

"Okay,thanks someone will talk to you. Come on we need to get to that beacon before he does."

"Alex, what are the geth doing working for a turian?"

Alex shrugged and hissed in pain, even the medi-gel hadn't completely nulled the pain or stopped the bleeding.

Once the geth and drones guarding the tram were destroyed the trip to the actual space port only took ten minutes, giving then chance to look over their weapons and for Ash to apply more medi-gel to her wife's shoulder.

"This is really bad," murmured Ash after examining the wound closely.

"Karin will patch me back up or your sister will."

"I'm glad her and Cassidy are not here." Ash did know that they were all posted on the same ship and yes she was more than a little jealous.

Alex wrapped her good arm around her wife and gave her a hug, "The beacon's at the end of the tram line. Let's finish this. Oorah!"

There were more geth waiting for them at the end of the line as well as four explosive devices. Saren obviously didn't want any witnesses but he never accounted for Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko who disarmed them all while they covered him. Though the geth rocket troopers were a nasty surprise.

"How many kinds of geth are there?!" yelled Ash ducking down as a rocket roared over her head.

"No clue, you'd have to ask a quarian." replied Alex, sniping the last geth right in its flash light. The beacon was near the edge of the platform. It was easily fifteen feet high with a needle like top sat on a square base with weird circles carved around its edge. "Is it supposed to glow like that?"

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," replied Ash moving closer. The glow was green and it pulsed brighter the nearer she got. Suddenly it was pulling her!

"ALEX!"

Alex reacted, the only thought in her head was to get her wife away from that thing. She shoved Ash out of the way as the green glow grabbed her and yanked her to it. As her hands connected with the base small spikes stabbed up into her palms and she went rigid.

"ALEX!" screamed Ash trying to pull free of the Lt's grip.

"Don't touch her it's too dangerous!"

Images were flicking through Alex's mind, her entire body felt as if it were on fire. It was then Alex's body flared blue and a white hot dagger of pain in the back of her neck. She screamed and everything stopped.

The glow. The pain. The horrific picture show that had been running through her mind. Alex toppled backwards.

"Let GO!"

Then the beacon started sparking. Kaidan enveloped Shepard in a biotic field and pulled her to them.

Just in time.

The Prothean beacon exploded.

"Normandy this is the ground team. We need a medi vac right now. I say again we need a medi vac. Shepard is down"

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

1 HOUR BEFORE EDEN PRIME

Abby Williams had gone to the mess for a cup of coffee. Karin had started teaching her more in depth medical techniques. Whether she stayed a combat medic or became a doctor, the knowledge would be useful. She sat at one of the tables and smiled as she inhaled the smell, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Should I be jealous?"

Cassidy's voice made her jump, she looked around the thankfully empty mess, "Idiot! Someone might hear you."

Cassidy smirked as she reached for Abby's coffee.

"Oh no you don't. Make your own." said Abby moving her coffee. They were being very discreet, they both knew that Alex would get into trouble as well as them if anyone found out. When they'd met at the hotel before reporting to the Normandy Alex had told them that she was in charge of the shift rotas and bunk assignments. Abby hadn't dared to ask if were in the same room, it felt too much like using her sister-in-law.

Alex however knew how much of a difference sleeping with someone you cared about could make. She knew that her nightmares were always much better when she was with her wife. On Thessia when Abby had come clean she had told her about the drinking and by extension about Cassidy, the first thing she did was put them on the same sleep cycle the second was explain that both she and Karin had rooms on the same deck as the med bay. And because space was premium on the ship Abby's tiny room had two bunks, two lockers and a shelf with a flip down table beneath it.

Abby remembered the evil smirk on Alex's face as she'd started telling them pretty much everyone else's sleeping areas until they'd both been ready to burst.

Finally Alex had relented. _"As you guys have served together for the last few years no one will think anything of me putting you together, but for heavens sake make it look like both beds are being used!"_ Cassidy had actually leaned over and thumped Alex's arm for teasing them like that.

"But you make better coffee than I do." That was so true.

"Fine," sighed Abby as she passed her mug over and got up to make herself a fresh one.

"Do you know where we are heading?" asked Cassidy, with a tone in her voice that said she did.

"No, Why?"

"Eden Prime." replied Cassidy, grinning, "Maybe you can see Ash or at least talk to her in real time. I bet Alex is thrilled."

Abby grinned, the last time she'd seen her sister was on Thessia. The next vacation they had had , Abby had taken Cassidy to Earth to meet her mom and her other sisters.

Suddenly all the lights turned red.

"BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

Captain Anderson had discovered that broadcasting all radio com chatter saved valuable seconds when everybody heard a piece of information at the same time. The command staff, emergency response and repair personnel all knew what was happening and where they needed to be. The only exception was if the information was classified.

Abby was about to find out how nerve racking that could be. She headed to the med bay while Cassidy reported to engineering.

Most of the chatter was about ship systems and weapons until Joker announced the two drop off points for Nihlus and Shepard's ground team. As Abby pulled up their bio's onto the monitor she felt Karin's hands on her shoulders. "Focus. Alex is the best soldier on this ship, you don't think she hasn't taught your sister a few tricks from her N7 training."

That made Abby relax because she knew for a fact that Alex had shown her wife most of the moves that she had got Abby and Cassidy to learn. Since Elysium Alex had made sure her squads could hold their own in close quarter combat. In fact her girlfriend was the only one who would spar with Alex, Abby had patched them both up enough to know how good Cassidy had gotten.

Communication from the planet was sketchy at best.

Jenkins bio's flat lined before they received the message that he was KIA.

Abby almost wept when she heard Alex report finding a survivor and that it was Ash. Being told that they were facing an invasion of Geth was unexpected.

Alenko described the husk creatures and how hard they were to kill unless you chopped their heads off.

Alex's bio's fluctuated as she was injured then stabilised as her armours on board medical program applied medi gel.

"Karin how do you do this?" asked Abby, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

"Do what?"

"Sit here and watch while they're getting hurt on the ground." answered Abby.

"That's because you're a combat medic," said Karin, "You are aware your five years were up a while ago?"

"Maybe Ash isn't the only one with the Alliance in her blood." returned Abby, slowly realising the truth, "Besides if I left now I'd feel like I was abandoning my friends, my family." And with that statement she wasn't only referring to her sister and Alex. Cassidy had become her family as well. She was unable to squash the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

" _Normandy this is the ground team. We need a medi vac right now. I say again we need a medi vac. Shepard is down."_

MEMEMEMEME

Captain Anderson walked into the med bay and glanced towards Ashley sitting in a chair by Alex's bed. "She won't leave?"

Karin shook her head even Abby had tried. She checked over the readings again.

"What's wrong with my XO?" They were on their way to the Citadel to report to the council. Alex had been out cold for ten hours already. "What did that blasted beacon do to her?"

The doctor zoomed the image in front of her and focused on the hands. "As soon as she touched it it injected her with nanites. I don't think its a defensive mechanism because it could have killed her instantly."

"What are the nanites doing then?"

Karin changed the image again "I don't actually know, but they are lighting her nervous system up like a Christmas tree. They seem to be centred around the eezo nodules in her body. Both Alenko and Ashley say they saw her biotically flare which with the bio damper in is absolutely impossible. Except for the fact the beacon short circuited it, the question is did it happen as a result of the glowing or was it done intentionally. The reports forwarded by the surviving scientists do not mention it doing anything. With further investigation I found that until Alenko and Alex got near it no other biotics were close to it."

"Saren's a biotic. He may have activated it then sabotaged it."

"He may have triggered it but I don't think he did this. There's a chance that flare from Alex might have though."

"So you think the nanites are doing something to her biotics?" asked Anderson.

"Yes and her beta waves are off the charts, combined with the rapid eye movement. What I'm getting are the same readings as someone who is having a violent nightmare."

"Is there anything you can do."

"Me no." admitted Karin, "But Ashley can. Her readings improved when Ash started talking to her. At the rate they are dropping back to normal, I'd say she should wake up in another five hours or so."

"Where's Williams?" he asked referring to the younger sibling.

"The com room trying to find out as much information on Prothean technology as she can find. If biotics do affect them then someone somewhere has to have stumbled across one. "

An hour later Abby returned to the med bay, Captain Anderson had gone but Karin and her sister were still there. She handed Karin a data pad. "Actual working beacons seem to be extremely rare. The one or two stories I did find sounded more like urban myths. The um...only common thing was anyone who interacted with then went stark raving mad."

"Any mention of spikes in their hands?"

"No, just the glow."

"I wonder," said Karin sounding like she was thinking out loud, "If no nanites were injected maybe..."

"What?" Abby stared at the older woman.

"Maybe the nanites are designed to protect the person who's used it. The Protheans must have made allowances for a completely different physiology and language."

"So Alex won't go crazy?"

"I can't answer that," replied Karin honestly. Abby walked to her sister.

The doctor turned back to her screen, if she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes she wouldn't believe it. The nanites were fusing Alex's nervous system and the hybrid implants together. That was why the bio damper had been overloaded. If she was correct Alex would have her biotics back and she wouldn't need an amp. The number of nanites in Alex's body had been decreasing, by the time their job was finished there would be no evidence of them.

Ash was exhausted, she hadn't slept in nearly thirty hours. Concentrating on her wife stopped her from thinking about losing Dog Squad.

"Sis you're shattered. Go have a shower and get something to eat. Alex is in the best hands. I'll sit with her till you get back." Abby hugged her from behind, "The quicker you go the faster you can come back."

Ash sighed, her sister was right and Alex would worry if she saw her in the state she was in. "I feel so much like I did when that varren nearly killed her," whispered Ash, "When I knew how much I cared about her. If anything happens to her... I don't think I...I can't..."

"Nothing's going to happen," said Abby, the only other time she'd heard her sister this upset was at their dads funeral. "Every reading we have says she's going to wake up in a few hours."

"You promise to call me."

"Yes." replied Abby tracing a cross with her finger over her heart, "Come on, I'll find you some clean clothes and show you were the shower is."

MEMEMEMEME

"Karin I think she's waking up."

Alex groaned as she rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry but good enough to recognise her wife's dark brown eyes.

"Ash?"

"You had us worried Shepard," said Karin, "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a hangover." Ash helped her sit up and passed her a shirt and a pair of pants. When they'd got her on board they had stripped her down to her underwear. Slowly Alex pulled it on, "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" Karin wanted to see how her memory was.

"We found the beacon...It showed me something, a war I think?. " Her voice trailed off, "What happened to it?"

"It exploded," replied Ash, "System overload maybe. I'm sorry I got too close, this is my fault."

"No." Alex wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her. "It would have happened anyway." She turned to Karin, "What did it do to me?"

"We've learned that Protheans used some kind of telepathic transfer to relay knowledge. As you're not a prothean we think the nanites were to facilitate understanding. They also fixed and improved your biotics."

"What?" Karin showed Alex what the nanites had done to her implants and nervous system. She closed her eyes and held out one hand, instantly blue biotic energy swirled around it. Her other hand went to the back of her neck. She no longer had a bio damper or an amp. "This shouldn't be possible."

"Ah Shepard. Glad to see you up," said Anderson, entering the room, "Can I have a word with my XO in private."

"Certainly," said Karin.

"I'll be outside," added Ash.

"That beacon hit you pretty hard. What happened?"

"I saw synthetics, geth maybe slaughtering organics. But why would they follow a turian?"

"Saren." The hatred in Anderson's voice was hard to miss. "He's a spectre and he hates humans."

"Why?"

"His brother was killed in the First Contact war and he thinks we humans are spreading too fast."

"If we can prove he's gone rogue the Council will revoke his spectre status."

"That will be difficult he's their top agent. If it comes down to our word against his. The Council will believe him." Anderson said bitterly.

"Wait, did anyone talk to that guy Powell, he said he'd give a description. How on Earth would a simple dock worker know anything about a turian spectre, let alone what he looks like?"

"Yes we have, however a background check on him revealed he's being investigated as part of a smuggling ring. Which destroys all his credibility."

Alex groaned and ran her hands through her short hair in frustration, "Okay so I'll hunt him down, find out what the hell he's doing and stop him!"

"Alex he has the Council and all their resources behind him."

"I will find something that ties him to all this!"

"We'll be at the Citadel soon. I'll let you finish getting dressed. Seeing it for the first time is truly spectacular. Has Ashley seen it?"

"No, never."

"The cockpit has the best view."

As soon as he'd left Alex put the pants on and tucked in the shirt, she was barefoot but a quick detour to her cabin would fix that. Ash came in as Alex stood up and checked her balance. She also noticed how tired Ash was. "Were you here with me all the time?"

"Yes, but Karin said I was helping you. And I did go and have a shower."

"You do smell nice." Alex led her wife to her cabin as she got her shoes then up to the cockpit where she introduced Ash to Joker.

Ash was speechless as they exited the relay and approached the Citadel, it was HUGE!

The Destiny Ascension the flag ship of the Citadel fleet made every ship in the Alliance fleet look like a child's toy.

"Look at that ship, its main gun could rip through any ship in our fleet." gasped Ash, staring out the window.

"Size isn't everything." said Joker.

"Why so touchy Joker?"

"I'm just sayin you need fire power too."

Everything happened very fast after the Normandy docked. Anderson took the ground team from Eden Prime with him in case Ambassador Udina had any questions about the mission.

Alex felt an instant dislike for the man she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and with her restored biotics was quite a far way.

"The Council was not happy. Accusing their top agent with almost no proof. You were sent to retrieve the beacon, instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"That's Saren's fault not hers," argued Anderson.

"Captain follow me we need to prepare for the Council. Shepard meet us at the Tower in an hour and stay out of trouble. You've already done enough to jeopardise your candidacy for the spectres. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." The two men left, leaving them alone in a spacious office.

"Spectres?" repeated Ash, shocked.

Alex turned with a sheepish grin, she had completely forgotten about that, "I only found out before we touched down on Eden Prime. Nihlus was supposed to be my Jedi Master."

Ash snorted a laugh at the Star Wars reference.

"Shepard we don't want to be late," said Kaidan, leading the way to the door. Alex took her wife's hand as she followed, they weren't breaking any regs.

The Citadel had its own internal transport system of skycars with programmed destinations. Kaidan sat in the front for the journey to the Tower where the Council chamber was situated.

On the steps were two turians arguing.

"Your investigation is over Garrus."

"He's hiding something. Give me more time."

"Stall the Council? Are you mad! Go home Garrus." The older turian left.

"Lieutenant Shepard. I'm Garrus Vakarian. C-Sec." Alex was surprised when he offered his hand for a firm handshake. "I was trying to find evidence against Saren, but everything he touches is classified."

"Why do you want to take a fellow turian down?" asked Alex, curiously.

"Would you protect a dangerous murderer just because he's human?" countered Garrus, "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. Good luck, Shepard maybe they'll listen to you."

"Thanks for trying. Could you send me a copy of anything you do have on him?" asked Alex, smiling. The turian seemed like a good sort.

"Of course. Where do I send it?" Alex gave him the Normandy's address.

"The Council's ready for us Shepard." said Kaidan ,checking the time on his omni-tool.

The audience chamber resembled a garden with trees. The three councillors stood behind podiums and a holographic image of Saren. Alex had never seen a turian with cybernetic implants before. He seemed to glare right at her as she stood next to Captain Anderson. Ash and Kaidan were standing a respectful distance behind them.

"Captain Anderson you always seem to be involved when humanity makes false claims about me. And this must be you protégé, Lieutenant Shepard. The Butcher of Torfan. How proud you must be. And you think she should be a spectre!"

"Shepard's Candidacy isn't the reason for this meeting," said the asari councillor.

"This hearing has no purpose. Why would I Kill Nihlus? He was a friend."

"That just let you get close. How do you know about Eden Prime, the mission was classified."

"His files passed to me."

Alex snorted.

"You have something to add, lieutenant?" This time it was the salarian who asked.

"I'm sorry, but why would the files of the person he's accused of killing go to him, the main suspect?" asked Alex, "Or do all spectres get a copy or just the turian ones?"

"You were seen!" snapped Anderson.

"By a criminal by all accounts," retorted Saren.

"A criminal who could describe you perfectly!"

"Gentlemen please." The asari intervened, "Without proof Agent Saren is free to go. This meeting is adjourned."

The council left leaving a very annoyed Udina in their wake. "It was a mistake letting you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history, it made them question our motives. Meet me in my office we need to find a way to fix this."

"That's why I hate politicians." commented Ash, shaking her head.

"He's right, Alex," admitted Anderson, "Any evidence I handle will be disallowed. It's up to you now."

"Any leads I should chase down?" asked Alex.

"You could try talking to the volus Barla Von, rumours say he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Wouldn't we have to pay him?" asked Ash.

"True," agreed Anderson "Or you could try Harkin, he's a suspended C-Sec officer, but he might know something."

"Where would he be?"

"Chora's Den. It's a dingy bar in the lower wards." Anderson sent the address to her omni tool. "I'd better go talk to Udina. If you need me I'll be in the ambassadors office."

Alex watched him leave. "Ready to play Sherlock Holmes for a while?"

"I might be reassigned," said Ash, "But until I am I'm all yours."

Alex grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"That came out wrong." She couldn't help chuckling.

"Okay we divide and conquer," Alex activated her omni tool and called Cassidy on her onmi tool, "I have a job for you how would you like to take Abby to a bar and ask a guy called Harkin if he knows anything about Saren?"

"Will do." replied Cassidy over the link.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, right? You'll meet Lt Alenko there."

"What time?"

"An hour?" Alex ended the call as Kaidan went to meet his fellow detectives. As soon as they were alone Alex couldn't resist kissing her wife.

"So what are we doing?" asked Ash, linking there fingers together as they walked around the beautiful lake in the middle of the Presidium.

"Elementary my dear Williams. We are going to talk to the volus and if that's a waste of time we go and see Garrus. But first, we eat- I'm starving!"

Ash had been told by Karin to keep an eye on her, "Well, you haven't eaten anything since Eden Prime and with your biotics coming back on line. I'm not surprised."

After stopping for a meal they found Barla Von's office easily enough and as luck would have it Saren had done something to seriously tick the Shadow Broker off and the volus told them to go and talk to a krogan bounty hunter named Urdnot Wrex.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Cassidy went to find Abby as soon as Alex ended the call. She knew exactly where she was because she had escorted her to their room when the Normandy docked with the Citadel. Abby had just finished a long shift when the 'Battle Stations' had sounded and she'd stayed awake to help in any way possible. Cassidy had almost literally dragged her ass to bed once Alex was out of danger. She herself had slept a little, one minute she sat down the next she was being shaken awake by Chief Adams.

Quietly she entered their room, Abby was in exactly the same position as she had left her, lying on her stomach one arm dangling over the edge of the bunk. For a moment she stood admiring her girlfriend. Until being on the Normandy the only time they had shared a room was when they went on holiday together but waking up every morning with her was something she was getting used to. When Alex had told her about having nightmares, she had also told her how much sleeping with Ash helped. At the time she hadn't understood, but now she did. Falling asleep in Abby's arms or having her in hers really did keep the bad dreams at bay. She ran her hand through Abby's hair. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

Abby lazily brushed the hand away, "Its not time to go to school yet." she mumbled into her pillow.

Cassidy laughed softly, "It's me and I know you've only had four hours sleep, but Alex has a job for us." She explained the details as Abby got dressed.

"Why us?" When she didn't get a reply straight away she turned to find a very uncomfortable looking person. "Cass?"

"Its the kind of place I used to go a lot. "

"So what? She figured you'd fit right in?"

Cassidy shrugged, "She told me to take you."

"Probably to keep you out of trouble." teased Abby. "For waking me up you are buying me breakfast."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"You're still buying me food."

"We have to meet Lt Alenko in forty-five minutes. I'll feed you after."

Kaidan was waiting outside Chora's Den he was shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Looks like you're doing all the talking," commented Abby as they went in. The girl behind the bar directed them to the back of the establishment to an older balding gentleman.

"Hello sweetheart. Sit your ass down by old Harkin." He was almost drooling and he desperately needed a bath.

"You're disgusting."

He had a one track mind, "You certainly fill out that Alliance uniform like nobody's business."

"I heard you might have information about Saren or the Geth?"

"Saren? You must be one of Anderson's crew. Did he tell you his big secret? Is he still trying to take Saren down."

Cassidy gripped his shoulder and squeezed, "Just tell me about Saren or the Geth."

"OW! Let go!" whined Harkin as Cassidy removed her hand, "I don't know anything about Saren, but a quarian went to see Dr Michel a few days ago and they built the geth, right?"

"Where?" asked Kaidan, deciding not to let the Sergeant threaten him again.

"She has a clinic here on the wards. "

"Okay, let's roll. Hopper we need to work on your people skills," said Kaidan.

"Yes, sir." As Abby smothered a grin.

The doctor's office was easy to find, outside the door stood a turian in a C-Sec uniform with his gun drawn.

"Officer Vakarian," said Kaidan, recognising the turian. "What's happening?"

"You were with Shepard. I was tailing some of Fists men, they just went in."

"Need any help."

"Yes, thanks. I saw four of them. I'm good, but I'm not that good." Garrus twitched his mandibles in a turian version of a smile before he focused and used his omni-tool to hack the door.

Inside one of the thugs was threatening the doctor as soon as he saw them he used the woman as a human shield. The other three opened fire.

Garrus took out the man holding the good doctor with one well placed shot. The others went down under combined fire from the others.

"What were you thinking?" snapped Kaidan, "You could have hit the hostage!"

"I just reacted. Dr Michel are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you."

"What did they want?" asked Abby, curiously.

"They didn't want me to tell anyone about the quarian. She came in three days ago, she'd been shot she wanted to trade some information for protection. I told her to go and see Fist he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not any more," interrupted Garrus.

"What was the information?" asked Abby, feeling sorry for the quarian.

"She said it was about the geth."

"If Fist's after her then he must be working for Saren," said Garrus.

"This might be the info we need to prove Saren's a traitor to the Council," said Abby.

"So let's go pay him a visit." suggested Cassidy, cracking her knuckles.

"Sergeant, we're going to talk to the man." warned Kaidan, "Not go in with guns blazing! Am I clear."

"Sir,yes sir."

Garrus led them back towards Chora's Den.

MEMEMEMEME

Alex and Ash were now walking around the other side of the lake following signs directing them to C-Sec, they stopped to admire the krogan memorial.

"Have you ever worked with a krogan?" asked Ash, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Nope. He's a bounty hunter as soon as his job's done he'll go."

"Are you really going to let him kill someone?"

"The guy's working for Saren," replied Alex. "He's a crook. Once I have the information I don't care what happens to him."

Sometimes Alex had a very black or white morality scale. "This isn't how I imagined showing you this place."

"What did you want to do?"

"Bring you on our anniversary, one of the big ones." Alex tightened her grip on her wife she'd come so close to losing her. "I am going to kill him."

Ash knew who she was talking about. "Let's go find us a krogan."

Before they'd gone ten feet an asari approached them, "Excuse me are you Lt Shepard and her Bond mate?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Alex, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"Sha'ira, the Consort would like to talk to you both."

"Who?"

"What's a consort?" asked Ash.

"She only wants a few minutes, Sha'ira has a message for you. Please." The asari started walking taking it for granted that they would follow.

"It's going to really bug me if we don't find out what this is about," admitted Ash.

"Yeah me too. "

The Consort's Chambers were close by and still on their path to C-Sec to see Wrex.

Inside Ash hesitated because their were a lot of asari wearing very revealing dresses talking to various men and one volus. The asari Nelyna welcomed them and guided them up a small flight of stairs into a luxurious office.

The light blue skinned asari was one of the most striking Alex had ever seen.

"Thank you for coming."

"What exactly is a consort?" asked Alex, "What do you do?"

"I am many things to many people," replied Sha'ira, "A friend to some, give comfort to others or advice ."

"Why are we here?" Alex felt Ash squeeze her hand.

"There is a shadow hanging over the Galaxy. At such times certain people are forced to lead, their courage tested beyond all their limits."

Ash shivered as goosebumps erupted all over her arms

"But there is hope. Two hearts beat as one, two souls entwined can stand and lead the way out of the darkness. Trust in the friendships the coming journey will forge. Friends from the most unlikely of places. A single purpose will unite all. " The consort turned to Ash, "When faced with the impossible believe what you know to be true in your heart." Then looked at Alex, "You know the strength of your bond, how it saved you once when you were spiralling into the abyss. You have the power to save us all within yourself. Do not fear it." Sha'ira stepped forward and kissed both humans on their foreheads. "Good luck in your mission. It is more important than you know. Goddess Light Your Way."

Nelyna showed them out.

"Well, no pressure," said Ash, letting go of Alex's hand to rub her arms, "Okay that was spooky." It was unsettling, the asari sounded as if she knew about the meld they had shared as teenagers that had helped Alex right after the slaver raid. That meld had helped pull Alex out of a very dark place or was the abyss what the beacon had done to her on Eden Prime?

"You said it." agreed Alex, "Come on we have some proof to find." She held out her hand to Ash, "Shall we?"

"Let's do this."

Standing in C-Sec surrounded by guards was the biggest krogan Alex had ever encountered, his shell was red with three scars slashed across it and down the side of his face.

"Human."

"Urdnot Wrex? I'm Lt Alex Shepard. I'm looking for evidence that Saren is a traitor. Barla Von suggested you can help."

"I'm going after a man called Fist he betrayed the Shadow Broker, he might know about Saren." rumbled the huge krogan, "We're both warriors Shepard so I give you fair warning, I will kill Fist."

"He's all yours AFTER I talk to him." agreed Alex. "Glad to have your help Wrex." They shook hands.

"Let's go. Don't want to keep Fist waiting."

As they followed the krogan Alex called Cassidy for an update, she whistled when she heard that they heading back to Chora's Den because Wrex had told them that was where Fist was.

"Don't move in till we get there. ETA fifteen minutes."

"No problem, looks like the place is closed for business. I think we're expected."

"Crap. See if you can hack into the security cameras. Give us an idea what we're facing." Most of them were armed with pistols and because Alex and Ash had been to the Council, neither was wearing armour.

Kaidan eyed the newest addition warily as Cassidy told the newcomers the layout and that her hack had picked up at least nine hostiles, though there were blind spots and she couldn't access the back office where their quarry most likely was hold up.

"Garrus, how good are you with that sniper rifle?" Being C-Sec he was fully armed.

"I never miss."

"Hang back with Alenko. Wrex go in first, Cass, Abby go left. Ash me and you go right. On three...THREE!"

Wrex charged through the door blasting away with his shot gun, with his armour and biotic barrier, not to mention he more or less had two of every major organ he didn't care about being shot a couple of times.

Fist's thugs never stood a chance against a squad of highly trained Alliance marines, a C-Sec sniper and a krogan battle master. Two terrified warehouse workers decided surrendering was the more healthy option and high tailed it out of there. That just left Fist in his office.

And he was obviously paranoid because he had to defence drones. Two overloads, one from Kaidan the other from Cassidy destroyed them before they could do any real damage. When they exploded Fist dived for cover allowing Alex to kick his weapon away and haul him to his feet.

"Saren and the geth. I want to know everything. Start talking."

"There's a quarian Saren wants her to disappear, she has some info she got from a geth. I told her I'd set up a meeting with the Shadow Broker."

"Impossible," said Wrex, "The Broker doesn't meet anyone. I was hired through an agent."

"She didn't know that," admitted Fist.

"Where is she, you son of a..."

"She's meeting some of Saren's men, if you hurry you might reach her. In a back alley not far from here."

"You sent an innocent girl into a trap," snarled Alex shoving him into Wrex's arms. "Double time."

Behind them they heard a single shotgun blast.

The alley was near the rapid transport pad, a few hundred yards in they heard voices, hugging the wall they crept closer. A quarian stood talking to a turian with two salarians loitering in the background, the quarian's body language was extremely tense and Alex was pretty sure that the quarian knew something was wrong. She made a hand signal telling everyone to stay put.

"There you are!" Alex called out waving at the quarian, the turian took a step back, "I have been looking for you everywhere. You did say meet at the lower markets, right." Alex slurred her words just enough to give the impression that she had been drinking, she even stumbled a little. Behind her back she made another gesture.

Cassidy got Garrus's attention pointed to his sniper rifle then the salarian on the left, he nodded. Then moved to Kaidan and breathed Alex's plan into his ear. "Lift the salarian on the right."

"When?" asked Kaidan.

"You'll know, sir."

Alex reached the little group and gave the startled quarian a hug, expertly putting herself in front of her, she winked before turning to face the turian, "Are you bothering my friend? Because that would be a very bad idea."

"And how would you stop me." The salarians started moving.

"Ah hell," muttered Alex igniting her omni blade. A singe shot took out one of the salarians while the other found himself floating in a blue swirl of energy. Someone shot him. The turian looked over her shoulder and saw the others and stupidly went for his gun. He was quicker than she thought and actually got a shot off before the quarian threw a flashbang. It blinded Alex too, but she heard four distinct gunshots, three from pistols and one from a sniper rifle.

"Fist set me up," said the quarian.

"He's been taken care of," said Alex, wiping her eyes, she was still seeing dancing dots.

"Sorry about that," added the quarian, "I couldn't warn you without him."

"It's okay." Alex patted the quarians shoulder, "We're looking for evidence that a turian spectre is working with the geth. And that he attacked Eden Prime."

"Then I have two things to thank you for. My name is Tali' Zorah nar Rayya. But not here."

"We should go back to the ambassadors office, he'll want to see this," said Kaidan. Alex introduced everyone before sending Abby and Cassidy back to the Normandy.

"Fire fights in the wards Shepard?" Udina was not amused, "What are you playing at?"

"I'm making your day, Ambassador. Tali has proof Saren was at Eden Prime."

"I apologise Miss. What is the evidence?"

"I have a geth data core, most of it was wiped clean, but I managed to salvage some of its audio files."

"I thought geth fried their memory cores when they are compromised," said Anderson, since the attack he had been researching the geth.

"My people created the geth, if you are quick and lucky you can sometimes retrieve data," replied Tali.

"Where did you find a geth?" asked Kaidan.

"I am on my pilgrimage," explained Tali, she saw the blank looks around her. "When quarians come of age they are sent out from the flotilla, it is our rite of passage. We look for things of value to take back."

What kind if things?" asked Ash, wondering how old she was. Did the quarians send teenagers out to fend for themselves on some kind of treasure hunt.

"It can be resources or information."

"What did you find?" Anderson was getting impatient.

"I began hearing rumours of geth. I was curious so I tracked some to a deserted world and when one got separated from the rest I disabled it." Tali activated her omni tool, _"Eden Prime was a major victory, the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."_

"That's Saren's voice," exclaimed Anderson, "He can't weasel his way out of this!"

"Wait there's more. He wasn't working alone."

"_And one step closer to the return of the reapers."_

" I don't recognise that other voice," said Udina, "What is the conduit?"

"If it has something to do with the beacon, we have no idea what information was stored in there. If Saren's after it it must be a weapon."

"And the reapers?"

"The geth believe that they are a super advanced machine race, they worship them as the pinnacle of all synthetic life. Fifty thousand years ago they wiped the Galaxy clean of all sentient life. The geth believe Saren is the herald of their return."

"Reapers," muttered Alex as some of the images from the beacon flashed through her mind. She winced thinking about them gave her a headache.

"Alex?"

"The vision from Eden Prime. I understand it now, I saw the protheans being wiped out by the reapers."

"No matter what the council thinks about this they have to accept that Saren has gone rogue." Alex glanced at her Captain, he really hated the turian."

"You and Saren have a history. What happened?"

"About twenty years ago there was trouble with a batarian terrorist. Like now they wanted a human spectre. I was put forward. The mission went to hell and Saren blamed me. He took out the target but the collateral damage was very high. Saren doesn't care how many die so long as he completes his objective."

"I will get us another audience with the Council," said Udina, he turned to Tali. "Do you have somewhere safe to go. Saren might still try to hurt you."

Tali's shoulders slumped, quarians were treated like second class citizens, the turian clerk she'd spoken to after she had been shot hadn't listened to her about the evidence.

"Yes, she's coming with us, the Normandy's as safe as Fort Knox." said Alex, her tone final. Anderson nodded.

"Th...thank you." stammered Tali. Ash smiled at her.

"The Council has agreed to see us. Shepard you know your way to the tower."

"Kaidan, please take Tali to the Normandy, ask Abby to get her settled."

"I'll go as well Shepard," offered Garrus.

"Thanks, I owe you a drink."

Garrus laughed as he left.

Ash and Alex went straight to the tower and arrived in time to hear the end of Tali's recording.

"You wanted proof. There it is."

"This evidence is irrefutable," said the turian councillor, "Saren will be stripped of his spectre status immediately and he will be made to answer for his crimes."

"I know the other voice speaking with Saren, it is Matriarch Benezia.

An asari. "Who is she?" asked Alex.

"She is a powerful biotic who had many followers. Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. They serve as guides and mentors to my people." replied Tevos the asari councillor, "She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"What do you know of the reapers?" The salarian Valern asked.

Anderson repeated what Tali had told them. "And this conduit?"

"Saren thinks it will bring back the reapers, that's bad enough," Alex barely contained a shudder. Ash standing next to her rested her hand on her back.

"Listen to what you are saying! Saren can't want to bring back a race that will wipe out all life in the Galaxy. That's madness." Sparatus flared his mandibles.

"You didn't believe me about Saren, don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different," said Tevos, "You proved Saren is a traitor."

"The reapers are a myth he used to get the geth." added Valern.

"The reapers killed all the protheans. If Saren finds the conduit they will come back and do the same thing to us." Somehow she had to find a way to stop him. If the reapers returned they'd kill Ash, Abby, Cassidy, the rest of the Williams family and everyone else she cared about.

That was not going to happen!

"Saren is on the run he no longer has the resources of this council behind him," pointed out Sparatus.

"That's not good enough!" argued Udina, "Send you fleet in!"

"That could start a war with the Terminus Systems," said Valern.

"I'll find him." said Alex, "That won't start a war."

"Shepard is right, there is a way to settle this without fleets and armies," suggested Tevos, quietly.

"No, its too soon, Humanity is not ready for the responsibility of joining the spectres." If turians could go red in the face that was what Sparatus was doing.

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse and humanity gets its spectre. Everybody's happy." Alex waited for their response.

The councillors looked at each other.

"Lieutenant Shepard step forward." said Tevos, "It is the decision of this council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the citadel."

Valern spoke next, "Spectres are not trained, but chosen, individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those who's actions elevate them above the rank and file."

Ash couldn't stop grinning, she was so proud at that moment.

Tevos continued, "Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self reliance. They are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will."

And Sparatus concluded the speech, "Spectres bear a great burden. They are the Protectors of Galactic Peace, both our first and last lines of defense. The safety of the Galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"Thank you Councillors. I am honoured." said Alex, pleased that her voice didn't shake.

"You are the first human Spectre Lieutenant, this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.," said Tevos with the first smile Alex had seen, "Your assignment is to hunt down Saren and stop him by any means necessary. Special training and equipment will be made available to you. Good luck Lieutenant."

Alex bowed, it seemed to be the right thing to do. "I'll find him."

" You'll need a ship, crew and supplies. Anderson come with me, I'll need your help setting all this up."

A moment later only Alex and Ash were left.

"Wow! I'm married to a Spectre," chuckled Ash.

"It's not sunk in yet," admitted Alex.

"Well it only happened like two minutes ago."

"I guess we need to go find out what's in the fine print from Udina," said Alex with a grimace.

"Let's get it over with then." Ash lead the way to the transport pad. She wanted to make the most of their time together, who knew how long chasing Saren would take. Neither said anything about how dangerous this mission was going to be.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Abby shook her head as she watched Cassidy and the quarian compare combat drones in the cargo bay which was the only area in the Normandy big enough. Tali had seemed a bit nervous when she first come aboard until she had discovered that Cassidy was a combat engineer, then they'd started asking each other questions, everything from the best way to take down enemy shields to how to change the colour of a combat drone. Tali had even named hers 'Chatika'.

Abby got the impression that Tali wasn't used to being treated decently and being shot by Saren's thugs couldn't have helped. One or two of the crew had given her suspicious looks as they'd passed. She'd heard whispers about the geth killing Jenkins, she hoped Tali didn't hear them. Working in the Rapid Response teams meant that both she and her girlfriend had worked with non humans. She was aware that a lot of Alliance soldiers hadn't, there were also soldiers still serving who had fought in the First Contact War which resulted in friction between humans and turians.

When Lt Alenko had delivered her to her he'd asked her to send Cassidy to speak to him. Cassidy had looked totally ticked off when she'd joined them, she assumed Alenko had chewed her out about Harkin. Talking to the young quarian had calmed her down. Even though Abby didn't frequent joints like Chora's Den she had come across people like Harkin, asking nicely wouldn't have got them answers. Abby was truly surprised that the Lt had, or was it that Alex had sent Cass knowing she'd get the info and Alenko felt like a spare wheel? Personally she figured Alex wanted some alone time with her wife and they were killing two birds with one stone. Alenko had to accept that Cassidy and Alex had been friends since Boot. And what they'd survived on Elysium forged a bond that was hard to break, Torfan had showed her how strong that kind of bond was.

Cassidy's yellow drone blinked out and reappeared an instant later all colours of the rainbow. "Perfect!"

Abby laughed so did Tali. "You going to name it?"

"Please, you know my family sucks at naming things." She pointed to herself as proof.

"EVERYBODY GET TO A VID SCREEN NOW. YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" Jokers voice was hyper excited.

Abby was closest to the one by the elevator, she turned it on.

"_Lieutenant Shepard step forward. It is the decision of this council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel..." _They listened in silence until the end of the speech.

"Holy cow she's a freaking Spectre!" laughed Cassidy, pumping her fist in the air.

"Your friend has been given a huge responsibility." said Tali, seriously. She couldn't imagine being close friends with your commanding officer.

"So how does it feel to be related to a SPECTRE." teased Cassidy.

"I thought your sister was Ashley?" asked Tali confused.

"She is," replied Abby with a grin, "Alex is married to her. She's my sister-in-law."

"Oh." Tali nodded with understanding. "What will happen now?" Sightly worried what would happen to her.

"Alex is going after Saren," said Abby, "And he has an army of geth. You know more about them than everyone on this ship put together."

"She said she'd look after you as a thank you for helping us," added Cassidy, "If it doesn't get in the way of your pilgrimage." She was going to suggest recruiting the quarian at the first opportunity.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Alex stopped by the embassies, "This is going to be really boring." she said pulling her wife into a hug. "Why don't you call Abby and have some quality sister time. And later we can have dinner."

"Is that a polite way of telling me it'll be classified." Ash laughed, "That's a good idea. Call me when you're finished?"

"I will. Have fun and tell Abby I hope her girlfriend isn't corrupting young Tali in her absence."

"Excuse me. Can you help me?" They both turned to see an man in a white suit. "You are the new Spectre, yes? I am Samesh Bhatia my wife was a marine on Eden Prime."

Alex heard Ash's sudden intake of breath, "Your wife was Nirali Bhatia, I'm Ashley Williams I served in the same unit." Samesh bowed, "My wife spoke of you with great respect."

"What can I do for you?" asked Alex, squeezing her wife's hand, fully aware that she hadn't dealt with it yet.

"They are refusing to give me my wife's body."

"Who is?" Alex's voice was ice cold.

"Mr Bosker, he's in that fancy bar over there."

"I'll sort it."

Up a flight of stairs, past the Executors Office, the patrons were a mix of humans and asari. The Bar tender pointed out Bosker.

"You Bosker?" asked Alex not hiding the anger in her voice.

"Who wants to know?" Then he looked at her properly and the way his eyes widened, he knew who she was, "Co...Commander Shepard. Your activities caused quite a stir in the diplomatic corps."

"A Mr Bhatia asked me about his wife."

"Ah yes Mr Bhatia..."

"Why can't he have Nirali to bury?"

"We are conducting tests."

"You're studying geth weaponry," said Ash, unsuccessfully trying not to think of seeing Nirali blasted with a geth shotgun in the initial ambush.

Bosker nodded as Alex had grabbed his collar and lifted him clear of the ground. "Not any more, I guarantee we destroyed enough geth that you could pick their weapons up off the damn floor! You will give Samesh his wife's body and anyone else who wants their loved ones back. Or I'm going to see how this whole Spectre immunity thing works and shove you out the nearest airlock. AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes, ma'am . Right away ma'am." He was already talking into his omni tool as they left.

Outside Alex wrapped her arms around Ash, "Okay?" she said softly her voice the exact opposite to what she'd been using to that jackass. Ash shook her head. "Do you want to wait here while I go and talk to Samesh?"

"No, I have to. I've never heard you sound that mad?.

"Sorry, I almost lost you on Eden Prime. I can imagine what he feels, what I would if he was keeping you from me." Alex rested her head against her wife's then gently wiped away Ash's tears.

Samesh was where they had left him, "You wife is coming home."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Your wife always talked about how she missed your cooking." said Ash as best she could for the lump in her throat. "She loved you very much."

"I know Sergeant Williams." Samesh sighed, he looked so sad that Ash hugged him. Alex retreated giving them some privacy. She went and leaned on the railing overlooking the lake, she didn't know how long she stood there before two arms slid around her waist as Ash rested against her back.

"Samesh?" asked Alex.

"Gone. You'd best not keep the Ambassador waiting." said Ash pulling away. "I'm okay. I'll be with Abby." Alex hugged her, waved then headed to Udina's office. She was surprised to find Councillor Tevos there as well.

"Spectre I realise that there are things you are unaware of," said the asari councillor, "Also I will answer any questions you might have."

Alex nodded, "Thank you." She sat down.

"The trial period you were going to have with Nihlus would have given you the opportunity to know if this is the right path for you, in this case Saren has forced everyone's hand. Spectres cannot answer to two masters. You now answer only to the Council."

"You mean I have to resign from the Alliance." stated Alex which she had already figured out for herself.

Anderson nodded.

Tevos continued, "All Spectres are automatically given the military rank of Commander and as you will have your own ship you are Captain of that vessel. However if we have a problem in asari space we would send an asari spectre, so we do realise that you will be asked to help in human matters and as long as it does not interfere with your primary mission, you may accept or not as you choose." Alex nodded knowing that helped.

"You can pick your own crew, military or not. The military will transfer them to your command any non military personnel the council pays their wages. Many of our spectres do find alternative sources of funding. Anything you find you can keep or sell as you see fit. You will have access to the whole range of spectre grade weapons and armour."

Again Alex nodded, "You said I have a ship?" She really hated the idea of having to get used to a new crew and ship, though Tevos had said she could pick her own people. She would love to transfer half the Normandy.

"We have big news Shepard," Udina informed her, speaking for the first time. He glanced at Anderson. "The Normandy is yours."

"Captain?" To say that Alex was shocked was an understatement.

"She's the perfect ship for a spectre. She's quick and quiet and you know the crew." Anderson smiled. "To get this done you need the Normandy. Take good care of her."

"I..I will, sir. Thank you." She turned to Tevos, "Saren is looking for a way to bring the reapers back. What will it take for you to believe that?"

"Solid evidence," replied Tevos. "We are responsible for millions of lives we cannot act on speculation."

"You're asari you could do a knowledge meld and see for yourself what that beacon stuffed into my mind."

"Because of our unique ability to meld our minds with other species when the first council was chosen and the Galactic Charter was written, a rule was included that no information gleaned from a knowledge meld could be used as evidence."

"Why?" interrupted Udina.

Tevos remained silent.

"I get it," exclaimed Alex remembering what Ash and Dalia had done for her. "The memories could be altered." Tevos nodded. She had read every piece of information ever written about Alex Shepard, she'd watched the twins tape from Mindoir, she had also tracked down Dalia and talked to her the only person she hadn't was Ashley.

"Okay maybe it can't be evidence," said Alex, "But you need to know I'm not crazy. You need to know what's coming. Then you can spin it any which way you want."

"Are you sure, Commander?"

"Yes I am." replied Alex taking a deep breath, "I advise you pull your chair over here."

Tevos did as requested and reached out and held her hands. "Embrace Eternity."

Anderson and Udina watched in silence. Alex had paled, even the asari looked a lighter shade of blue. The meld only lasted a few minutes as Tevos ended it both of them were breathing heavily.

"Bathroom?" asked Alex starting to wretch. Anderson pointed her to the wash room door. Alex bolted.

"By the Goddess." whispered Tevos wiping her brow with a trembling hand. The toilet flushed a moment later followed by running water. She felt a new respect for the human being able to function normally with that in her mind.

"Sorry." Alex returned and accepted the glass of water that Anderson held out to her.

"I believe you." Tevos's voice was soft.

"I understand you don't want folks to know you have a rogue spectre," said Alex, "But you can use the geth attack on Eden Prime to increase patrols, can't you?"

"Yes I can. "

"Do we know where Saren went?" Alex was satisfied that Tevos now knew the truth.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him," Anderson folded his arms over his chest. "But we know he's looking for the conduit."

"I have one lead. Benezia has a daughter,Dr Liara T'Soni, she is a professor of ancient history, her main area of research is the protheans."

"If Saren is looking for beacons and prothean tech then he's going to need a prothean expert," commented Alex, "Is it possible she's involved?"

"No absolutely not." The conviction in the asari's voice was strong.

"You sound sure."

"Benezia and Liara have not been close for years," admitted Tevos, "Liara was expected to follow in her footsteps, but Liara was drawn to the study of the past. There was a falling out and I do not think they have spoken since."

"How do you know?" asked Udina.

"I am friends with Benezia. I do not believe the person I know would have anything to do with attacking a human colony. I have known Liara all her life, I am her, what is the human term? Ah,yes. Godmother. I have tried to be there for her. She started a new dig a month ago. Benezia left Thessia two years ago and I can find no explanation, even Aethyta doesn't know."

"Who?"

"Another friend of Benezia's." Alex was sure there was more to that.

"Where is she?" asked Anderson.

"Therum in the Knossos system in the Artemis Tau Cluster. Any questions Commander?"

"No thanks, you covered everything I was going to ask."

"Then I will take my leave. Goddess be with you."

"I will walk with you," said Udina, "You two can sort out the rest."

Alex and Anderson looked at each other.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Shepard you are the one who can stop Saren and the reapers." He put a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "About your crew you need to replace Jenkins and I have the perfect marine in mind."

"Who?"

"One sergeant Williams." Anderson laughed at her expression, "You are a Spectre no longer part of the Alliance and this mission may be the toughest any of us has ever done. You need her and I think not only as another gun."

"Sir the rest of the crew need to be given a choice." said Alex smiling, knowing Ash would definitely join her so would Abby, Cassidy, Karin and she was sure someone would have to pry Joker out of the pilots chair.

"I agree they didn't sign on for this," agreed Anderson, "You'll also need someone who knows about the geth, Saren and I'd convince Dr T'Soni to help you as well."

"Tali knows about the geth," said Alex, her only problem with that was the quarians age, Tali was barely seventeen years old.

Anderson saw her indecision, "Alex you know what a teenager is capable of. Ask her."

"I'd better stock up on dextro rations." She agreed with a nod.

"She hasn't said yes, yet."

"True, but I'm going to ask Garrus Vakarian too, he's a fantastic sniper and he's turian he can help me understand how turians think. And he's a detective that gives us a completely different perspective. If Saren is after Liara then she'll be safe on the Normandy and if she's into protheans she'll feel like she's at an all-you-can-eat-buffet."

"I can handle the supplies," said Anderson, " And when I collect my things from the Normandy, I'll give the crew the option of working for a Spectre or be reassigned to other postings. You should be ready to leave in the morning."

"Thanks, they might feel obliged to stay if I did the asking." admitted Alex, she didn't want anyone who wasn't one hundred percent committed to their mission.

"Go find that gorgeous wife of your and give her the good news. Congratulations Commander ." Anderson shook her hand. "Now Shoo!"

"Yes sir. "

As the door swished shut behind her she called her wife on her omni tool to meet her outside the Embassies.

Abby was still with her sister as they all met up and gave her a big hug, "That ceremony was awesome. Spectre status. Wow!"

"Ash I have your new orders." said Alex with a wink at Abby.

Ash sighed, "Hit me." She closed her eyes as Alex transferred them to her omni tool.

Hardly daring to breathe she opened them and read allowed. "Sergeant Ashley M Williams report to the..." Her voice trailed off as her head snapped up to her smirking wife. "Normandy under the command of Commander A S Shepard, Spectre... We're married? How?"

"Commander?" asked Abby.

"All Spectres hold the military rank of Commander, because they're not part of any other military," answering both questions at the same time Alex grinned, "No we're not breaking any regs."

"But I am," said Abby, quietly.

"What if I told you my crew doesn't have to be all military."

For a moment Abby considered that, "Quit the Alliance and you hire me as a combat medic? Wouldn't that make me a mercenary?"

"Or Karin's assistant who happens to be a kick ass combat medic." suggested Alex, grinning.

"I need to talk to Cass."

"Whatever you decide I can guarantee I want you both with me for this. I just figured it might be nice not to have to hide. There are no regs saying a marine can't be with a civilian specialist."

"I'll think on it and talk to Cass, Thanks for even thinking of it. Mind if I go back to the Normandy?"

"Go ahead Captain Anderson will be there soon...To get his stuff." Alex didn't sound happy about that. It was totally unfair.

"That would solve their problem," said Ash linking her arm through Alex's, "Where are we going. I am supposed to report to the ship ASAP."

"As your Commander We are going to extend an invitation." Alex strode to the elevator leading down to C-Sec.

"To who?"

"You'll see." When Alex wanted to be stubborn nothing changed her mind. Instead she told her about the meld with Tevos and that at least they had her on there side.

"That's a stupid rule!" exclaimed Ash'

"No its not, think what you did. Dalia helped, but it was you. Think what a powerful asari could during a meld? Change facts or erase them altogether."

Ash shuddered.

C-Sec was crowded as usual, the salarian on the desk directed them Officer Vakarians desk. The turian looked snowed under with data pads.

"Garrus." Alex grinned as he glanced up, "Spectre."

"Shepard's fine or Alex. You want to help take Saren down. I'm told I can pick my own crew. You're a good shot."

"Are you asking me to join you?"

"I am. If you're interested that is."

"I most definitely will," replied Garrus, smiling. He stood up and pushed the pile of data pads away. "I will just tell Chellick."

"We're leaving 08:00 tomorrow." added Alex, "Welcome to the team Garrus."

"Thank you."

Alex did take Ash to dinner before returning to the Normandy.

Wrex was waiting by the docking bay. "Shepard."

"Wrex?"

Alex stopped the huge krogan was obviously waiting for her.

"There's a storm coming. And you and Saren are right in the centre of it." rumbled Wrex, "I want to be where the action is."

"You want to come? I can't pay you." Alex folded her arms. "You will follow my orders?"

"If they make sense, human."

"Okay," said Alex, "We leave tomorrow morning. If you are not here we leave without you, Got it krogan."

Wrex laughed as he walked off presumably to go and fetch his belongings.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," said Ash waving after the retreating form.

"I'll deal with it. My N7 training taught me how to take down a krogan." Alex was thinking of what the asari Consort had said about finding friends in unlikely places. She needed to talk to Tali as well. As they stood in the air lock waiting for it to cycle.

"Sergeant Williams I officially welcome you to the Normandy." grinned Alex.

"Thank you Commander I am officially reporting for duty." They both grinned.

Cassidy saluted as they entered the ship proper. The VI announced that the Commander was aboard and that XO Pressly was relieved.

"How many transferred?" asked Alex, taking the data pad Cassidy held out.

"Eight," replied Cassidy, "What do think about asking Tali to help out? That would make it seven."

"We're also getting Garrus and Wrex, plus I'm reasonably sure we'll have Dr T'Soni too. So we only lose four. We can manage." As she read the list she noticed that none of them were officers. "Did Captain Anderson say anything?"

"He wished us luck and he left something in his cabin, which is now yours I guess. Said it was for both of you. And he made Pressly XO but he doesn't want to change cabins."

Alex and Abby exchanged a look, one raised an eyebrow the other shrugged. "You talked to Abby?" The look of confusion answered that. "Where's Tali?"

"With Karin. You know she likes to know as much about non humans as possible and Tali's happy to answer questions. I'll bring her to you." Cassidy was wondering what they thought Abby had talked to her about. She went to find her after taking Tali to Alex, Anderson's gift turned out to be a bottle of scotch.

Eventually Cassidy found her sat in the mess staring at the table deep in thought. "I get the distinct impression that you all know something that I don't?"

"Huh?" Abby looked up. "What?"

"You tell me."

Abby sighed then told her what Alex had suggested.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got back? Are you considering it?" asked Cassidy, her heart was starting to pound, "You'd do this for me?" Did she not tell her because she didn't want people to know about them?

"I would for us." admitted Abby softly, "Unless you don't..." She couldn't finish her sentence because Cassidy kissed her in the middle of the mess, not caring if anyone had come in.

"So you want to," gasped Abby.

"Yes, but you're not the one who's quitting. I am. The military isn't a tradition in my family. And even if you stay a combat medic now one day you might decide to become a doctor and they'll pay for it. Alex is still going to get a kick ass soldier, but it'll be me instead of you." Cassidy kissed her again until someone coughed loudly behind them.

"You are aware of the regulations on fraternisation?" It had to be Lt Alenko.

"Yes sir." she snapped a salute as she stood up, "I will report myself to Commander Shepard immediately, sir." With that Cassidy went to see Alex who had just finished moving her stuff out of the XO's cabin. Ash was in the cargo hold cleaning and mending her armour.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Cassidy after knocking.

"You talked to Abby?"

"Yeah, but its going to be me who resigns, I'm not letting her throw being a doc someday out the window. And Lt Alenko caught us kissing."

Alex laughed and poured her friend a drink then got a data pad off her desk, flipped through it till she found what she needed. Alex signed and dated it. "Fill this in and you officially are no longer part of the Alliance then sign this one that hires you as a civilian specialist and Spectre sidekick, when Ash isn't." she added giving her a second data pad. Cassidy did as requested and handed both pads back.

"Now what?"

"You two move into my old cabin. Karin said she'll look into getting a full time assistant, she's made a few calls now she's just waiting to hear back, they will get Abby's."

"That's what that look was? Before, if we did this you already decided about the cabin swap. How did you know we were that serious?"

"Thessia," replied Alex, "If you weren't you wouldn't have gone with her. You gave her the strength she needed. That's not a fling. That is two people who genuinely care for each other. " Alex clinked her glass against a slightly overwhelmed Cassidy's. They both emptied their glasses and slammed then down on the table.

"Thanks I'll go tell her and then we'll move."

"I'll go sort out Alenko. You go find Abby. And since you're not Alliance any more call me Alex all the time." she grinned.

"Not used to being called Commander?" asked Cassidy as they went their separate ways.

"No, not yet."

Ash had unpacked all of her wife's belongings, her own were still on Eden Prime though her sister had suggested getting it all sent home and then could be picked up next time they went to Earth. In the meantime they purchased all the essentials while they were on the Citadel. She sat on the bed and bounced.

"Comfy?" Alex's voice made her jump. "I haven't slept here either. I'm glad the first time will be with you."

"I never imagined this even in my wildest dreams. Being on the same ship," admitted Ash catching Alex's hand and tugging her down beside her.

"Me either. You want to talk?" asked Alex, gently. Ash had been quiet since meeting Samesh.

"I've seen friends die before, it comes with being a marine, but you never get used to seeing dead civilians... But to see my whole unit wiped out. .."

"I know." Alex wrapped her in a hug and held her.

Tali was practically floating as she made her way into the engine room and made a beeline for Cassidy, "The Commander asked me to stay!"

"Excellent. Give me five! Oops I mean three." Cassidy showed her how to do a high five.

Tali laughed, "I thought she would think I was just a kid."

"Alex knows talent when she sees it. You're an amazing engineer."

"But I'm not a soldier."

"Alex runs drills constantly to help the squad gel as a unit. We'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Thanks, you and Abby have made me feel very welcome."

"You need anything you ask us, okay?" offered Cassidy, she liked the young quarian.

Wrex arrived in what was the middle of the Citadel's night cycle and Garrus at 06:00. Karin's assistant turned out to be a med student, called Luke Roberts, who was talking some time off from his studies. Karin knew his tutor and this would keep him out of mischief.

Promptly at 08:00 the Normandy left the Citadel and headed for the Artemis Tau Cluster.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"OH! GODDESS!" Liara T'Soni screamed as yet another bolt of energy whipped past her head. She dived behind one of the artefact crates that were waiting to be transported to the surface then to Serrice University. For one irrational moment she felt like yelling at the Geth to stop destroying the very precious contents.

Two hours ago she was waving off the rest of the exhibition team as they left for a weekend in town, she had just discovered a wall full of old glyphs and had passed on the invitation to go with them.

A decision she was now regretting.

Liara had been topside when the geth had shown up with a large krogan leading them. She had fled down into the dig site and tried to lose them in the winding tunnels. The geth were persistent and had followed all the way to the central area, Liara was sure the structure in the centre was an elevator, there was also a control panel, she had been trying to decipher the symbols. Finding the wall was her last ditch effort to translate them. What little she did understand led her to believe it controlled some sort of security field. Hopefully it still worked and would keep her pursuers out. The core was ringed by a series of metal walkways secured to the rock walls.

The geth had turned off the ventilation to the dig, probably wanting to force her to the surface. The temperature was rising steadily and sweat was starting to drip off her. At the back of her mind she knew she didn't have any water and the heat was going to dehydrate her quickly.

The asari tried to catch her breath, then stood and hurled a biotic throw at the nearest geth knocking it off the walkway to plummet a few hundred feet to the bottom. From geological scans of the lowest levels she knew the bottom levels had been buried by earthquakes and cave-ins. The security system was most likely to protect something that hadn't been seen for ten thousand years. Liara ducked back down wishing that her M-6 Carnifex wasn't in her trailer. She remembered her old instructor Shiala telling her not rely only on her biotics. But wearing a side arm in an excavation seemed stupid.

"Never again," she swore to herself, "I'll even sleep with it if you let me get out of here alive." The last part was half prayer.

Though a pistol even a powerful one was no use against a krogan and she had seen him using biotics.

She summoned a singularity and placed it right in the middle of the walkway anything walking into it was lifted up and dropped over the safety rail. Then she sprinted further down and slid into one of the cargo lifts under another hail of gunfire. Silently she thanked Shiala for making her train for six months with her mother's commando's. She reached up and hit the 'DOWN' button. At least the geth couldn't follow until it came back up. That would give her five minutes at best to get to and activate the security barrier. It was then she noticed the blue blood on her hands from diving and sliding into cover. Liara ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of her jacket and tied it around her right hand where the worst gash was. She ran to the control panel and with another swift prayer to the Goddess, pressed the sequence.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Alex left Ash sleeping and went down to the mess to make herself a cup of coffee. It was still early in the ship's cycle. She vaguely recalled hearing Joker announce their arrival in the Sparta System where the Artemis Tau Cluster Mass Relay was and that it would be another eighteen hours to the Knossos System, once there it would take another hour to get to the planet of Therum.

Abby was up even earlier, she was already in the mess eating a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Cassidy?" asked Alex, pouring a mug of coffee and taking a sip.

"Sleeping. I think I wore her out."

Alex choked. "To much information." she said when she stopped coughing.

"You are so easy to embarrass," chuckled Abby.

"Young lady you do remember I'm your CO?" laughed Alex.

"Thanks for thinking of this." said Abby, "Had you already thought of it?"

"Being together on a ship is very different from where you were before," replied Alex, "When you were off duty you could leave the base and have some quality alone time. Here you couldn't without risk getting caught. Yesterday when you made that comment about breaking regs, it told me that it bothers you. As soon as Tevos said I could have non military I was going to sit you both down and tell you. Cassidy really cares about you."

"I know." grinned Abby, "She came back saying she was a Spectre Sidekick."

"Yeah, I'm a Spectre I can make up my own job names."

"Awesome use of power boss."

"How's Tali settling in?" asked Alex.

"Like a kid in a candy store when Adam's said she could work in engineering. Are you going to take her ground side with you?"

"Most of the time I'll take Cass," admitted Alex, "All our new people need to be tested on fire arms and squad tactics." Alex was quiet for a moment "Also I'll need to talk to Karin about antibiotics for Tali in case she gets hurt."

"What about me?"

"You'll still have shifts in the med bay I think Karin is enjoying teaching you. Honestly unless someone gets hurt I'm going to use you for your combat skills. Both you and Cassidy are special forces. Ash is as good, but doesn't have the actual combat experience that we do."

"By the end of this she will," said Abby. "How is she?" Her sister had told her about meeting Samesh Bhatia.

"True," agreed Alex, "She didn't sleep so good."

"What about you?" Instead of answering Alex ran her hands through her hair every time she closed her eyes the images of from the beacon started playing through her mind. She realised that very few people actually knew what the beacon had shown her, she glanced around the empty mess. "What I tell you right now you can tell Cass, but no one else."

Abby had rarely heard Alex sound that serious. She nodded.

"You know what the protheans used their beacons for, right" Ash had told her about all the research she had done. "Well, the one on Eden Prime was a warning about the reapers who wiped out the prothean race. What we saw on Torfan doesn't even count compared to what happened to them. The flashes that I can understand are violent. The protheans were at the top of their food chain and they never stood a chance. Saren wants to bring the reapers back."

"Why?" Abby looked stunned. "Does he think he can control them or something? And don't think I didn't notice you dodging my question."

"I didn't."

"Didn't sleep well or at all?"

"At all," admitted Alex, "Every time I let myself think about it I throw up."

"Okay, we can give you something for that. And the sleeping."

"I can't take anything that's going to knock me out." said Alex, "unless we're on leave. We need to be able deploy at a moments notice."

"How do you sleep after...you know?" asked Abby, "I always sleep like a baby."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. She stood up and made two fresh cups of coffee, "Meeting at 09:00 Department heads, I want you and Cass there. "

Abby saluted as her CO headed back to her cabin to wake her wife.

MEMEMEMEME

The M35 Mako was part tank part all terrain vehicle. It could carry four plus a gunner if they didn't mind standing up the whole trip. That was the only way to fit Wrex in. But he seemed perfectly happy manning the gun. Garrus was in control of the cannon. Alex sat in the drivers seat, Ash and Cassidy rounded out the squad. Alex drove the Mako towards the loading ramp as it opened. The Normandy had entered Therum's atmosphere ten minutes ago.

"_Approaching drop altitude. In 3...2...1...Drop."_

"Copy that. Mako away," said Alex, gunning the engine. The Mako shook as it descended. Ash gripped her seat with both hands, she'd only done one test drop years ago and she'd heard lots of horror stories about her wife's driving from both her sister and her girlfriend.

Alex timed the jets to perfection as the Mako bounced then rolled to a stop. The exterior temperature gauge read over fifty degrees. Luckily their armour had internal environmental controls that would keep them cool. Near the Mako was a river of molten lava.

"Try not to drive into that," said Cassidy.

"_I'm picking energy readings a few clicks from your position, like off the damn charts. That's the co-ordinates of the prothean dig. "_ Jokers voice came in loud and clear over the radio.

"We're on our way. Keep scanning." Alex put her foot down and the Mako skidded a little as they set off.

"Let's be ready for anything. Lock and load, guys."

"Copy that, Shepard," said Garrus.

"Good I hope I get to kill something." Wrex laughed as he spun the turret.

He got his wish when a few minutes later Joker announced a Geth Drop ship was inbound. It flew over them and dropped, literally, some large geth that resembled short necked silver giraffes that packed a hell of a punch. It fired a purple ball of energy that depleted their shields by almost a quarter.

"I advise we don't get hit with any more of those," said Cassidy then contacted Tali on the Normandy to ask her what it was.

"_It's a geth Armature."_

Wrex and Garrus were both firing at it whittling down it's shields. To avoid it's fire Ash was using the jump jets to jump the Mako over the energy balls. Cassidy was re-routing power to increase their shields while she had her eyes glued to the scanner. The next one the encountered, Alex rammed knocking it down a slope into the boiling lava.

"Hope this thing is insured," quipped Cassidy.

"I'm sure you scratched the paint," moaned Garrus who had adopted the Mako as his pet project to keep himself useful between missions. The vehicle needed to be in good working order so Alex had agreed.

Alex stopped at the entrance to a tunnel bored through a hill. She slowed down even though she knew the likelihood of the asari doctor being in serious trouble was growing by the minute. She heaved a quiet sigh of relief as they exited it meeting no resistance.

Her relief was short lived when they met their first rocket troopers and something that looked like the armature's mother.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ash.

"Tali says it's a Colossus." replied Cassidy.

"Sure is big." commented Wrex, grinning.

"And it's blocking that tunnel that we need to go through," added Garrus, unnecessary.

Alex kept the Mako zigzagging, Wrex overheated the gun a few times but eventually they took it down.

"That was a good fight," laughed Wrex. Everyone else stared at him in disbelief. Not wanting to know what his definition of a hard fight was.

They did run over some geth in the tunnel and blasted three more waiting for them at the other end.

Alex drove a little further when their scanner went blank and She stopped before she hit an almost vertical rock wall with a small gap just wide enough for them to walk through. "Okay, we're hoofing it from here. Cass call Joker and have him pick up the Mako. Everybody out."

"The jamming has to be more geth right?" Ash tightened her grip on her assault rifle, "The same thing happened on Eden Prime, it stopped us coordinating any kind of defence." Alex slapped her wife's shoulder, "We know they're here. Cass you're on point. Move out." It had been a long time since Alex had worked with Cassidy, but it didn't take long for them to slip back into their routine.

Cassidy sent her combat drone on ahead of them as soon as the geth started shooting at it they gave there positions away. Alex chuckled at the multicoloured drone.

They moved steadily forward, they did have to take out a geth sniper in a look out tower. Garrus was as good as he said he was.

Finally they were in sight of the dig's entrance. The ruins had been discovered when someone had started to mine the area.

The camp had been ransacked. The fact that there was one solitary geth on guard made Alex extremely nervous. The mine/dig site entrance just a bit further on.

A thump from the top of the left side trailer saw them scattering for cover, the geth hopped around like a grasshopper, taking shots at them every time it stopped moving.

"Tali says its called a Hopper," yelled Cassidy. "No relation."

Ash snorted, "Gotcha" Nailing the hopper mid leap.

The geth drop ship flew overhead and dropped two troopers and an Armature. "Oh, that's not good." said Alex, "Those things looked big enough from inside a Mako." She didn't add one shot would probably kill whoever it hit. "Cass, Garrus overload, everyone else fire, keep it's shields from re charging." Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on her biotics, she had gotten so used to not having them it took her a moment. Her idea was totally crazy. During a biotic charge she could go through solid structures so in theory one of those energy balls should go through her. Of course if she timed it wrong she'd end up a crispy critter.

"Wrex hit that thing with a warp then fire. NOW!" The krogan obediently threw a warp as they all opened fire. Alex glowed blue as she rolled out of cover and ran straight at the enormous geth. When it fired she charged the geth energy ball impacted the trailer behind her, then she slid underneath it on her back she ignited both omni blades and started slicing into it's belly. A shower of sparks exploded out.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW! ALEX MOVE!"

Alex rolled clear as it crashed down. Cassidy high- fived her as she stood up. "OH YEAH! Alex is back in the HOUSE."

"Is that normal?" asked Ash gaping at her other half.

"You get used to it," laughed Cassidy.

Wrex bellowed, he wasn't going to admit it out loud, but the human impressed him. Taking on the Armature almost single handed took a quad.

Alex grinned at Ash even knowing she couldn't see it through her helmet. She slapped her wife on the back, "Let's go save Dr T'Soni."

Garrus opened the door leading down into the dig. They came across the remains of a geth trooper almost immediately.

"Looks like our Prothean expert was fighting back," said Ash, "How long do you think they've been here."

"Not that long," replied Alex.

"I agree," added Garrus , "If they had the doctor they'd have left and we'd have found nothing."

"So she's still here?"

"They're guarding something." They followed signs of battle to the top of the winding walkway, some sections had taken damage.

"This doesn't look safe," muttered Cassidy activating her drone to scan the path ahead of them for possible weak spots. The heat was hard to miss, the geth had trashed the ventilation units.

"How long has she been down here?" asked Garrus, "Asari evolved from Thessia's oceans."

A section of metal path was twisted for a length of ten feet.

"Now what?" asked Wrex.

"Take a leap of faith," quipped Alex glowing blue and lifting both Cassidy and her wife, she carefully floated them over the damage and deposited then safely on the far side. Alex then transported Garrus. Then faced Wrex, "Ready?"

The krogan folded his arms and gave a quick nod. Soon he was with the others.

Wrex then returned the favour and floated her over.

The cargo lift was down at the bottom of the shaft Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and scanned the area below them, "We have company." Ash and Alex joined him and started taking down the geth as they waited for the elevator.

"Clear," said Ash, "I think."

The elevator couldn't take the weight of all of them so Wrex was going to come down after them. Everything down below had a blue glow.

Alex stepped off first and dropped down to the lower level.

"Hello... Is anybody out there?" Slowly Alex approached the blue barrier separating the inner chamber from the rest of the dig. Behind it was a very young looking asari suspended in mid-air. She was soaked with sweat and had a bloody bandage tied around one hand, her voice sounded weak. "I'm trapped I need help." She hadn't seen Alex or heard her.

"Dr T'Soni I presume?" Not that the asari would get the reference.

"Yes! Thank the Goddess. Be careful there are Geth out there."

"We know. Garrus, Ash do a quick sweep...Cass what can you tell me about this force field?"

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain." explained the asari. "Who are you, we were not expecting visitors."

"I'm Commander Alex Shepard, I'm a Spectre. I was sent here to find you."

"There no human spectres."

"I'm the first. A human colony was attacked by the geth. There was a prothean beacon I'm here to ask for your help." Alex wasn't going to tell the young girl about her mother she'd obviously already had one hell of a day.

"You can't the controls are behind me." said Liara despondently, "I knew the barrier would protect me but I must have pressed something I shouldn't have."

"We'll figure out a way to free you. Does the barrier extend into the surrounding wall?" Alex moved closer and touched it, she flared blue and Cassidy yanked her away.

"What was that?"

"Don't know felt like a static electric shock."

"That has never happened before," added Liara sounding exhausted, "And no, my scans show it's only across the openings."

Alex frowned, "I'm going to touch it, scan it while I do see if it makes any difference."

"Ready, if you fry your ass Ash is going to kick mine."

Alex chuckled and reached out as she made contact her whole body started tingling. "Anything."

"This is really weird, but the molecular density where your hand is its less."

"Dr T'Soni?"

"I am sorry this is the first time I have activated it. But there is a krogan with the geth and he threw warps at it and even charged it. As far as I am aware to no effect."

"Think it's the nanites the beacon injected you with?" asked Cassidy, "They did fix your biotics."

"What?!" Liara was sure she hadn't that right.

"_Guys we have incoming." said Ash over the com, "If you have any tricks up your sleeve, I'd tell you to use them now. They have a krogan that's bigger than Wrex!"_

In the distance they heard gunfire as Wrex finally jumped down from the cargo lift.

Alex pushed the barrier as the sound of fighting grew closer. "Cass?"

"It's definitely decreasing if you push hard enough maybe..."

"Okay, let's see what that beacon did to me." said Alex, she knew she couldn't biotically charge, but in N7 training Susan had learned an ability that she called blinking which was just moving a few feet in any direction it also allowed Susan to blink through objects just like a charge. Alex had never been able to do it very well, but it was the only possible thing she could do. Alex glowed blue and disappeared then reappeared inside with the asari.

"Goddess! How..."

Alex collapsed to her knees, she pulled her helmet off gasping for breath. The heat was stifling.

"ALEX!"

Alex raised her arm, "I'm okay. Oh, that hurt."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THERE!" Alex glanced over her shoulder at a very worried wife. She got unsteadily to her feet and made for the control pedestal. "What do I need to do? ….Doc?"

"That was impossible." whispered Liara.

"Evidently not. Dr T'Soni, Liara please ." Alex had the strangest sensation as she studied the controls.

"I suppose if you enter the sequence in reverse," said Liara, "Top left hand corner, bottom middle. …." She was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"I got it," said Alex and pushed five buttons in quick succession not waiting for the asari to tell her. There was an audible click and the barrier vanished.

Liara dropped, luckily Alex was close enough to catch her before she hit the floor. Cassidy knelt down next to them with her water canteen and carefully poured some into the asari's mouth. Liara coughed then grabbed the canteen and gulped down more.

"Easy Doc," said Cassidy removing the water and giving her one of the small booster tubes of high energy concentrate for the biotics. Liara opened it and swallowed the contents, then grimaced they didn't taste very nice.

Alex stood and found herself face to face with her wife.

"I think there is an elevator back there," said Liara letting Cassidy help her to her feet. "At least I think it is."

Ash shook her head, this was typical Alex. She was a daredevil, it was one of the reasons why she loved her. Her wife would do anything on her power to help somebody else.

"Let's move it." Alex lead the way and hit the power button. The elevator shuddered a little as it began to move. Below them they could hear the other krogan yelling orders at his geth.

"Think there's another way up?" asked Garrus.

"There is a ladder for emergencies." replied Liara.

"Great." muttered Cassidy, she had one of Liara's arms across her shoulder, the young doctor although standing was very shaky.

The other krogan managed to get to the top before the ancient prothean elevator. He was waiting with six geth.

"Thank you for removing those barriers for us. Now hand the doctor over and you can walk out of here."

"She'll stay with us, thanks." Alex wasn't going to waste her breath and a krogan would do some serious damage to her team in the confined space they were in. Alex glowed blue and sent a powerful shock wave at them ,the geth were hurled over the side to plummet to their doom. The krogan staggered. "Fire." Even a krogan couldn't withstand two sniper rifles, two assault rifles and a shotgun. He was forced back until he toppled and lay still, one of his feet twitching.

A loud rumbling followed.

"That didn't sound good." commented Garrus.

"These ruins are not entirely stable," said Liara looking around with a terrified expression on her face, "That shock wave must have triggered a seismic event."

Cassidy burst out laughing, "You caused a freaking EARTHQUAKE."

"Actually we have reason to believe this dig is situated on a dormant volcano." corrected Liara.

Ash groaned, her wife was a trouble magnet!

"MOVE!" Alex grabbed Liara's other arm and ran heading for the surface as dust and rocks started falling from the roof.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"_The Normandy is not designed to land in exploding volcano's, it fries our sensors and melts the hull. Just for future reference."_

"You almost died and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara sounded confused. Dr Chakwas had checked her over and ordered her to drink plenty of fluids and to rest. In the background Abby was getting Luke used to the equipment.

When Alex had popped in after showering to see how she was on her way to call a briefing. She had explained about Benezia and Saren. The young asari was understandably shocked. Even though they hadn't talked in years she refused to believe her mother would willingly help anyone attack a human colony. On the other hand the voice on the recording was hers.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you like this, but I wanted you to hear the facts and not hear one of the crew discussing it." said Alex while Karin used the opportunity to run her scanner over her. The Commander had been more interested in a hot shower than a physical.

"I...I appreciate it Commander. Will not your crew think I am in league with my mother?"

"I believe you're not, they'll follow my lead. Would you like to meet the rest of our team?"

Liara hesitated briefly before nodding.

Alex called the meeting from the med bay then showed the asari the way to the comm room which doubled as a briefing room. She called Abby to come as well, her sister-in-law was the medical liaison in Karin's stead. By the time they arrived the rest of the ground team as well as Tali and Kaiden were there. Alex directed Liara to a seat next to the quarian then introduced everyone.

"Tali, can you put together a list of all known geth platforms and you and Cass figure out the best way to take those bigger ones down." said Alex. The two engineers nodded.

"Shepard, do we know why Saren wanted Dr T'Soni?" asked Kaidan.

"Call me Liara, please."

"Do you think Saren linked to that beacon before you?" asked Abby, "Because if he did he might need help translating it. And any other Prothean leads he finds."

"You interfaced with an active beacon?" Liara stared hard at Alex.

"What?"

"You seem surprisingly ...normal."

"That's debatable," snickered Cassidy, just loud enough for them all to hear.

Ash spluttered trying to hide her laugh in a cough.

"I am sorry... I did not mean..." The asari was mortified.

"Don't worry, they're joking." grinned Alex.

"Joking? By the Goddess. I am not used to humans Commander."

"You'll get use to it and it's just Alex or Shepard."

"What happened with the beacon...Alex?" And Alex told them all as much as she could remember about the vision. Tali then told them about the geth believing the reapers were synthetic gods.

"So he needs Liara to help him find the conduit," said Garrus. "And to possibly help with the vision, I mean it must be in the prothean's language. Can you understand it?"

Alex shook her head.

"Perhaps I can." offered Liara quietly, "All our data was backed up off site. I have been studying the protheans for fifty years, I have collected a lot of information."

"How old are you exactly?" asked Ash, curiously, the asari looked like a teenager.

"I hate to admit it but I am only one hundred and six, barely an adult by my people's standards. It is also why my work hasn't received the attention that it should. "

"Damn! I hope I look that good at your age." said Ash with a grin at Alex.

"A century may seem like a long time to a short lived species but to the asari I am little more than a child." Liara sighed, "What did Cassidy mean when she said nanites fixed your biotics? How did you get through the barrier?"

Alex explained what Karin had told her about her implants and nervous system being fused together. "As for the barrier it was a calculated risk. Between Cass's scans and what I could feel. I biotically blinked through it."

Cassidy didn't say anything about the effect doing that had had on Alex, she had made her promise to talk to Karin.

"I think perhaps those nanites have made you somewhat compatible with their technology," mused Liara.

"I am hoping you'll help us find out what Saren is doing and stop him." Alex knew she was putting Liara into the position of maybe having to face her own mother. And she hated it.

For a moment the asari looked down at her feet. "I am with you Alex, Saren might come after me again and my knowledge of the protheans will be useful. I can think of no safer place than here on your ship."

"And her biotics will be handy in a fight," added Wrex.

"Tali, Liara . Ash is going to test you on your weapon proficiency and give you a run down of squad tactics. Report to the cargo hold at 16:00. Dismissed."

"I need to know what my...mother is doing." Liara thought to herself.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Tali had a tiny room next to the crew quarters, it had bunks. Space was important so there was no guest room. In the event of needing one the tiny room had been included so the captain could give their cabin to whatever VIP that was on board and they would use the little one.

The quarian had never had so much space all to herself, she was glad that Alex had asked Liara to bunk in with her. She was giving the asari a mini tour on the way.

"The crew on this ship have been amazing to me," she said happily. Liara was very shy, but answered Tali's questions. Within half an hour she had learned that Liara was from Armarli on Thessia. She avoided any personal questions not wanting to upset her.

"What was life like on the Flotilla?" asked Liara, she'd never met a more enthusiastic person before. Tali loved absolutely everything about the Normandy.

"Different. There are so many people and everything we do we have to take into account the affect our actions will have on them," replied Tali, "Sometimes people don't return from their pilgrimages, I always thought something bad happened to them, but now I think maybe they wanted a different kind of life."

"But you are going back?"

"After we defeat Saren, yes or I might not have a home to go back to. Here we are." Tali opened the door she had stopped next to. "I hope you don't mind the top bunk?"

"No, it's fine." Liara smiled at the quarian reassuringly.

"If you need anything ask okay, if I don't know Abby or Cassidy will."

"Dr Chakwas told me they will provide clothes for me until we land somewhere where I can purchase some of my own."

"I hope you didn't lose anything important on Therum." said Tali, "Quarian's on pilgrimage are taught to travel light. What I did have I lost when Saren's men attacked me. You know getting shot-hurts!"

"I do not know."

"At least you can eat their food." And the quarian was off again comparing the humans food with the dextro rations she and Garrus had to eat.

Liara found herself chuckling at her young room mate.

They on their way back to the relay system when they reported for their weapons assessment with Ash.

MEMEMEMEME

Alex was sat at her desk filling out her report for the council about Therum when Ash walked in.

"How'd they do?" she asked, stretching. Any excuse to stop doing paperwork.

"They're both really good with pistols, Tali's extra weapon is a shotgun, the one she had was a piece of crap so I've gave her a M-23 Katana and modded it for kickback and incendiary ammo, that plus her drone she should be okay. Liara's an excellent shot she's used to a carnifex so I issued her another, with her biotics I gave her M-9 Tempest sub machine gun, I know she'll be able to use her space magic with her free hand. Both modded with incendiary ammo and bigger mags." replied Ash standing behind her wife's chair and started to massage her very tense shoulders.

"And the squad tactics?" Alex leaned back with a sigh.

"They picked it up in no time. Now all we need to do is see how they do in the field. "

"Hmmmmm."

"You sound half asleep," said Ash softly. "Let's get you to bed."

"It's early," protested Alex.

"Not if you consider you didn't sleep last night, it's not."

"Abby told you about that, huh? What about her solution...?"

"That too." Ash's voice took on a playful tone, "And she is right." She spun the chair around and straddled Alex's lap.

Alex circled her arms around her waist to secure her wife in place as they kissed. Just as she was going to remove Ash's shirt Joker's voice came over the comm.

"_I'm picking up an Alliance distress beacon from Edolus. Do we investigate?"_

For a second they looked at each other and started laughing, "Joker set course we'll go see. Tell Tali and Liara they're part of the ground team." She kissed her wife gently before releasing her. "Go get Cassidy and your sister. This should be an easy enough mission to test them."

"Aye aye." Ash saluted, "One other thing maybe let Cass drive?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know how hard it is for quarians to clean vomit out of their helmets. This is her first drop." She grinned as she left.

Wait that was a joke, right?

MEMEMEMEME

Two hours later the Mako stopped on a gentle rise overlooking the area where the distress call was originating from, in the distance Alex could make out a wrecked vehicle in the distance, if she had to guess, it was a M29 Grizzly tank.

"Cass, nice and slow." She had let Cassidy drive while she manned the gun. "Tali keep scanning." At least she now knew Tali would have no problems with any future drops, the young girl was the quarian equivalent of an adrenaline junkie and had absolutely loved it, Liara not so much.

"Anything?" asked Alex, something was definitely wrong.

"Except for the vehicle-no."

Cassidy hadn't slowed down, the closer she drove the more details they could see. There was a transmission tower near the burnt out Grizzly and around both bodies were scattered.

"Tali?"

"Still nothing." replied the quarian sounding far more serious than normal.

" Liara with me. Abby take over the gun."

Alex opened the top hatch and climbed out, she turned and helped the asari up. They jumped down cautiously approaching the nearest body. Alex upholstered her phalanx, after a moment Liara drew her weapon as well. Alex knelt down and examined the corpse, the armour was melted in places.

"Goddess what happened to them?" Liara backed away.

"Don't know," replied Alex pulling off his or hers dog tags. The state of the remains meant she couldn't tell. She collected all the other tags as well on the way to the transmission tower. There was nothing here so leaving the signal on would just have other ships detouring needlessly. As soon as she turned off the power switch a piercing whine blasted them. Even those in the Mako felt it.

"That can't be good," said Abby, activating the targeting system.

Liara felt the vibrations first, seconds before a massive creature burst out the ground between them and the Mako.

"Thresher Maw!" yelled Cassidy, slamming the Mako into drive and skidding as she tried to distract it while giving Abby a good shot. Tali had taken over the cannon.

"_KEEP MOVING! YOU'RE THE BIGGER TARGET! I'M TRYING TO GET THE GRIZZLY'S TURRET WORKING."_

Alex watched as the Mako spun spraying up a cloud of dust as she and Liara ran to the wrecked Grizzly. She clambered up.

"You do not really expect this contraption to work, do you?" Liara stared at all the acid and fire damage in horror.

"Wishful thinking," admitted Alex as she opened a metal container on the floor and pulled out an unexploded cannon shell.

Liara was fascinated as the Commander fastened a grenade to it with some wire she yanked out from the control yoke.

"How's your aim?"

"What?" Alex held up the shell, "The only vulnerable spot on a Thresher is it's mouth. Ash says you're an asari Annie Oakley, so can you biotically throw this in it's mouth and shoot it."

"You want me to hit the grenade on a possibly spinning target inside a Thresher Maw's mouth?" spluttered Liara in total disbelief. "What is an Annie Oakley?"

"The incendiary ammo will ignite it you only have to hit the shell." responded Alex, "We'll try to co ordinate with the Mako."

"How are you going to get it to...say Aaaaagh?"

Alex laughed "Bait." Quickly she relayed the plan to Cassidy.

"Can we not call the Normandy?" asked Tali, nervously.

"We're too close," explained Abby as her girlfriend was spinning the Mako all over the place to keep the Maw from munching on them., "We can't get clear."

Alex jumped off the Grizzly while Liara dropped to one knee to steady her aim, the shell in front of her ready to be biotically hurled into the Maw's maw.

"Ready?" Alex received a number of affirmative's . The one time she didn't bring her wife they meet a Thresher Maw. If she got herself eaten Ash would kill her, besides they had some unfinished business.

The Maw was obviously attracted to vibrations so she was going to create some, hopefully strong enough to make the creature forget about the Mako allowing it to get in a better position to help Liara.

Alex ran unnoticed before slamming her fist down in the strongest biotic Nova she had ever done. The effect was immediate the Thresher changed course coming straight at her. Alex sent a shock wave away and the Maw chased it! She kept it chasing waves until the Mako was in place.

"_Ready."_ _said Cassidy._

Alex let the shock wave dissipate and closed her eyes and gathered her biotics from that other place and started glowing.

Liara gasped at what she was seeing, she almost forgot her part in the plan until the Thresher burst out of the ground twenty feet in front of the spectre showering her with dirt.

Alex had hardly ever used stasis, the only reason she knew she could was all the tests on Thessia and at Grissom after she had gotten the hybrid implants, but still freezing a gigantic hundred foot killer worm even for a few seconds was going to be a challenge.

The thresher roared. That was the moment Alex immobilised it. The Mako opened fire as Liara launched the shell into the open mouth, then she started shooting. No one actually knew who hit the target but a moment later the threshers head exploded.

"YEEEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAAA!" yelled Cassidy.

"Alex?" Abby tried again she knew how using her biotics like that wiped her out, "Alex?! Cass get us closer."

Cassidy did as requested the fact that Alex hadn't answered was worrying her too.

The Mako skidded to a stop by the dead creature, Abby hopped out and ran to Liara who was on her knees next to an unconscious Alex.

MEMEMEMEME

Alex had come round by the time the Normandy landed, Ash had come out to help her to the med bay while Cassidy drove the filthy Mako up the loading ramp. The two Williams sisters helped Alex between them. Karin tutted as they sat her on one of the bio-beds. Abby explained to both the doctor and her sister what had transpired on Edolus. Ash removed her wife's armour.

"Tali and Cassidy scanned that transmission tower from top to bottom to see who planted it there, we don't know who those soldiers were but they were lead into a trap so were we."

Karin ran her omni tool over the spectre who was sitting with her head in her hands next to her wife. "She needs to rest," said Karin, double checking her readings. "I'll check her again tomorrow. I think she would be more comfortable in your cabin. Make sure she eats something." Karin gave her a shot to help combat the severe affects of depleting all her biotics in one go.

Once in their cabin Ash was going to put Alex to bed but she wanted a shower first, she did smell an awful lot like a dead thresher maw. Ash stripped them both naked, their shower was tiny . Alex braced herself against wall as the hot water ran down her back Ash washed her remembering when Alex had done this for her after her dad's funeral. She dried them both then carried her wife to bed, sliding in beside her so she wouldn't be alone when she woke.

MEMEMEMEME

Abby found Cassidy, Tali and Liara in the cargo hold in a quiet corner, the asari was still very shook up.

"How is she?" asked Liara, "I have never witnessed anyone do anything remotely similar to that."

"Fine, Karin's ordered rest." replied Abby, patting the asari's knee as she sat down in their small circle. "Liara you did great."

"I swear your sister said this was going to be a cake walk," commented Cassidy linking her fingers through Abby's.

"Well it did what it was meant to, " said Abby smiling at the quarian and asari, "You guys handled yourselves like pros."

Tali beamed happily.

There was one thing Liara really wanted to know, "What is an Annie Oakley?"

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Ash lay in the dark cradling her wife gently as she slept, Alex hadn't so much as twitched in four hours, she might have been worried but for feeling her soft breath on her neck. Days ago she'd been cursing her stupidity at activating the beacon on Eden Prime. Now she was wondering if it was a miracle in disguise. Without the prothean nanites what she had done to the thresher maw would have been impossible. A Mako couldn't outrun a thresher maw and using the Normandy would have killed them all. She had sat next to Joker in the co-pilot's seat listening and found out first hand what Abby had meant when she told her about being completely frustrated at Eden Prime, knowing her sister was down there. She had made a silent vow, Alex was never leaving her behind ever again!

Even if that meant facing down a thresher maw on foot.

Ash must have dozed off for awhile because the next thing she knew was Alex rolling over.

"You okay?" asked Ash, kissing the top of her wife's head.

"Perfect." replied Alex sleepily.

"Really?"

"How can I not be when I have a very naked you in my bed."

"Flatterer," laughed Ash, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I try." Alex smiled.

"Seriously, how are you?"

"Starving. I feel like I can eat a horse!"

Ash got up and started pulling on her clothes, she paused when Alex sat up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to the mess with you."

"No. You are staying put and I will bring the food to you." ordered Ash placing her hand on Alex's shoulder as she gently pushed her back down. "Karin will check you over later until then you REST. "

Alex looked over at the desk monitor, "How long?" She couldn't remember.

Her wife looked over as well, "Nine and a half hours." she replied reading the time display. They'd slept longer than she thought they would.

"There's so much to do." said Alex accepting that she wasn't going to be cleared for duty till Karin said so.

"Right now it's a waiting game," said Ash, "Garrus is using his C-Sec contacts to find any clues of Saren. The info about Edolus had been sent to Alliance HQ. They will track down the components."

"What about Benezia?" asked Alex.

"Garrus is looking for her too."

"Has...has anyone asked Liara?" She didn't want to do that to the asari, Liara's gentle nature reminded her so much of her twin sister, she found herself wanting to protect her.

"Not yet." Ash kissed Alex's cheek then left to find food. The mess was deserted as she raided the fridge.

MEMEMEMEME

In the cargo hold Cassidy, Abby, Tali and Liara were all helping Garrus wash the Mako.

The young quarian was bouncing as usual and was currently engaged in a race to see who could clean their section quickest.

Liara had finally relaxed enough to be scrubbing furiously at the tyre she was cleaning keeping one eye on Tali who had also reached her wheel. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun that wasn't work that she happened to enjoy. Cassidy had called it 'Chilling out'.

"Finished!"

"Done!"

"It's a dead heat," said Cassidy, grinning, "You both win!"

Liara smiled at her room mate who proceeded to teach her how to do a 'High Five'.

"Liara could I talk to you?" She found Garrus standing next to her. "Alone?"

"Certainly, what can I do for you?" she asked as she followed him the corner of the cargo hold where the turian and Wrex had set up cots for themselves.

"You know I used to work for C-Sec?"

"Yes Alex explained when I came on board." replied Liara guessing what he was working up too.

"I have some of my friends keeping their eyes to the floor for hints of Saren and your...mother."

"You wish to know if I have any information regarding her whereabouts ." said Liara, "I have not seen her in over ten years, I did not know she left Thessia. I presume Councillor Tevos will have inquired if a travel schedule was left."

"Yes she did and no there wasn't. She took a large number of her acolytes with her. She has sent someone to speak with those that stayed behind."

That didn't sound like an ordinary trip, she was more confused than ever. "I am truly sorry. "

"Do you have a way to track her financial records?" asked Garrus, "Can you check your bank account?" The asari looked very uncomfortable. "What?"

"I do not have access to those accounts " admitted Liara. "I have had to fund my education myself. And the University funds my digs." Her mother had not approved of her career choice or the fact that she had started on that path so young.

Garrus sighed then smiled at the asari, "Thank you for speaking with me." Liara nodded then went back to join the others who were waiting for her, Cassidy had promised to introduce her to something called a chocolate milkshake.

MEMEMEMEME

Karin gave Alex a thorough examination. "Okay I'm clearing you for duty on the condition you keep the biotics off line for the rest of the week. I mean it Alex. You may not have an amp to blow any more, but we have no idea what kind of long term side effects over using your biotics could have."

"I know," agreed Alex reluctantly, "In my defence I didn't have much of a choice. I promise no biotics."

"Try and take it easy for the next two days. That includes when you're not on duty too." added Karin with a twinkle in her eyes. Alex started blushing. Karin shook her head, she had a soft spot for the woman sat in front of her, she had witnessed the connection she had with her wife. Even back on Mindoir she had wondered at the link the two then teenagers had. When Ash had said she was going to talk to Alex, Karin thought that Ruth would veto the idea, but she had looked at her daughter for a moment until Ash had pointed out that she was the only one Alex would listen too. The doctor had remained dubious until she'd seen Alex's reaction. Karin wasn't sure she believed that some people were meant to be together, but they came close. Considering their age their relationship was remarkable and it seemed to have grown over the years. Karin looked at the Commander's still slightly dilated pupils. Obviously Alex had already broken that last suggestion. "Be off with you. "

Alex grinned and left the med bay, she walked around the Normandy talking to her crew. She also wanted to see how the rest of her ground team from Edolus was. Tali and Cassidy were in the engine room, they were on the same shift.

"You two okay?" Alex made both of them jump. Cassidy hugged her without a word. Alex embraced Tali too.

"I cannot believe we killed a thresher maw." said Tali, then laughed, "Is there anything you can't do?" she teased.

Alex laughed, "Where's Abby and Liara?"

"Comm room, Abby's showing her how to use our system. Liara wants to download as much of her research as she can."

"Good idea." nodded Alex. She clapped Cassidy on the back before having a quick word with Adam's. She did find the last two members of the ground team where Cassidy had said they'd be.

Abby flew into her arms as soon as the got through the door, "I swear you must have a guardian angel." Alex chuckled.

"It is good to see you well, Commander...I mean Alex."

Alex released Abby and shook Liara's hand , "That was some excellent shooting." The asari smiled shyly. "I do not know that I was the one who hit it."

"Team effort," grinned Alex. "You set up okay here?"

"Yes, thank you. As I have never heard of the conduit until now I am able to rule out most all my other digs, instead I am concentrating on all the glyphs and writings and also looking for ruins and digs that I have not been involved with. I can get copies of all prothean writing that the university has as well. If we can translate them we might...get lucky?"

"I think I can help you with that," said Alex, slowly, "I couldn't exactly read that control panel back on Therum, but once you started telling me that sequence I seemed to know it." She shrugged.

"I think the Eden Prime beacon may have transferred that knowledge into your mind." said Liara, "That, perhaps is why you could 'blink' through the barrier. Maybe a prothean could. There is enough evidence to suggest that protheans like asari were naturally biotic."

"Are you saying Alex's biotics are half prothean now?" asked Abby.

"I do not know," replied Liara, honestly, "But they are no longer normal. Um no offence."

"None taken," laughed Alex, "And for the record my biotics haven't been normal for a while. You can ask Karin for details if you want."

Next Alex went to talk to Garrus and Wrex, the two got along quite well considering the normal state of affairs was for krogan to hate turians for deploying the Genophage which affected krogan birthrates. Only one in every thousand pregnancies survived.

They were together when she found them.

"Wrex my contact at C-Sec forwarded a message to me for you, she said you had made enquiries as to the whereabouts of a turian called Tonn Actus. Last known location was in the Argos Rho cluster."

"Why you looking for him?" asked Alex as she reached them.

"He has something of mine. I was going to pay him a visit after dealing with Fist, When Saren's dead I'll go."

"Garrus do we have any info on Saren or Benezia?"

"No Shepard." replied the turian.

"Do you have a more specific destination for this Tonn Actus?"

"No, but there has been pirate activity reported in the Phoenix system."

"Round trip will only take thirty hours, give or take. We don't have anywhere else to be." Alex activated her comm, "Joker set course for the Phoenix system in Argos Rho, then scan for the most likely planet for a pirate hideout."

"_Roger that. Course laid in."_

Wrex nodded his thanks.

Alex finished her rounds and returned to her cabin. Ash had been put in charge of the armoury and had started her shift when Alex had gone to see Karin. Ash was trying to figure out a way to augment Tali'a armour and shields, she was even entertaining the idea of maybe fitting the young quarian with a chest plate to go over her environment suit.

Alex sat at her desk to finish her report when a knock sounded at her door.

"Open." Lt Kaidan Alenko was stood there. "What can I do for you Kaidan?"

"Glad to see you're okay,ma'am." He cleared his throat, "Shepard I was wondering why you've given full run of the ship to the the non humans. Wrex is a bounty hunter someone could pay him to tell them all about the Normandy."

"Kaiden I doubt Wrex could tell one end of our drive core from the other. Has he even been in the engine room?"

"No, but Tali has, doesn't she need fancy tech or something to finish her pilgrimage?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, "Every person on this ship has either clearance from the Alliance, like yourself, or they are civilian specialist enlisted to aid a Spectre, me, which gives them clearance. If you feel this way you missed the opportunity to leave. Anything else?" She guessed there was because he hadn't left.

"Ma'am how exactly are the specialists to be disciplined?"

Alex almost groaned, Alenko hadn't been happy about Cassidy not facing any consequences for fraternizing. He was so by-the-book. Abby reported to Dr Chakwas and Alex had explained the situation to her. Karin hadn't looked in the least bit surprised.

"I will do it. " said Alex with finality. "Dismissed."

Kaidan saluted smartly then about faced and left. Alex sighed, Alenko wasn't the only one, Navigator Pressly really didn't like turians, even her wife was wary of Wrex, she was hoping that getting to know them and working along side them would teach them to respect each other. Alex knew changing prejudices could be hard, she hated batarians, every time she saw one she had to resist shooting them, but while rescuing slaves Alex had sometimes found batarian slaves along side the humans, asari and turians. Talking to one or two of them she'd learned that the Hegemony was a ruthless dictatorship and anyone not towing the line was severely punished, usually publicly if not executed as a deterrent to others. That didn't excuse the likes of Balak and other slavers. It did, however give her a different perspective.

Alex sighed, she had been in half a mind to have Alenko lead the ground team, although he was tech savy, Cassidy was better. The question was could they work together? Wrex had to go as he was the only one who knew what they were looking for. Ash was the highest ranking NCO so she was in and Garrus, who would be able to relay any relative information to his friends in C-Sec. She sent orders to the people she'd chosen, telling them to be suited up ready for Joker to give them a destination. Having made her decision she moved from her desk to the small sofa, she got comfortable and leaned back, she had to trust that they'd do their job.

When Ash returned to the cabin after her shift she found her wife asleep on the couch, she covered her up with a blanket then went to the mess, she ate her meal with her sister and Liara.

"Alex?" asked Abby.

"Sleeping. I'll take a snack for her back with me," replied Ash.

They felt the motion dampers kick in as they reached the Phoenix system.

"What will happen now?" asked Liara, curiously.

"We will start by ruling out any totally uninhabitable planets, then we scan those that are left for any comm traffic," replied Abby, "Once the target planet has been identified we scan the planet for signs of habitation. Usually pirates pick very out of the way places so chances are we'll find them pretty quick."

Abby was correct, seven hours later they were in orbit around the planet Tuntau. The Normandy's state of the art sensors had scanned only one large structure on the surface big enough to be a warehouse. Garrus informed them that everything in it was most likely stolen.

Alex sat in on the briefing, letting Kaidan run it. So far so good. She walked her wife to the armoury, "Keep an eye on Cass okay." She wouldn't discuss issues about a superior officer with Ash. That was the best she could do. Before she left to go back to the CIC she asked Cassidy to look after her wife. She wished the others luck.

Ash climbed into the Mako as Joker approached drop altitude. Cassidy was once again in the drivers seat. Her driving on Edolus had been amazing. Ash didn't like this drop any better than the last one at least when they were on the ground the Mako didn't bounce around quite so much.

As they closed in on the co-ordinates that Joker had provided she noticed Wrex beginning to grin in anticipation of the fight to come. Garrus was as cool as a cucumber and the LT did everything by the numbers. Cassidy was...very subdued for her.

At one point Alenko and Garrus got out and climbed up a rocky rise to scope out their target Ash used the opportunity to ask her friend what was wrong?

"It's the first time in ages I've been on a combat op without Abby," admitted Cassidy, "We've got so used to watching each others backs. And Alex isn't here either it's just weird. I'm glad you are."

Ash squeezed both her shoulders, "We'll be fine."Alenko came back and ordered Ash to join Garrus on the ridge then the two of them were to snipe the sentry's on look out while the Mako went in gun and canon blazing.

Ash and Garrus ran up as the Mako dealt with the last of the guards. The building was a huge prefab construct that resembled a square three storey hanger.

"Hopper, hack the door. " ordered Alenko, he had to admit the engineer was good.

"Yes sir."

Cassidy used one of the new program hacks that she had got from the young quarian. It worked like a charm, in less than thirty seconds the door was unlocked. Ash threw a flash bang through the door then followed it killing the four guards right inside stunned by the grenade. Wrex was behind her blasting them with his shot gun for good measure.

The main room was full of crates and containers of all sizes. They gave them cover but it was also helping the pirates. Both Ash and Garrus had switched to their assault rifles. Cassidy's rainbow drone was was bobbing around corners and forcing the people shooting at them to move directly into some one's sights.

Wrex being biotic simply used a barrier to get up close and personal then introduced them to his shotgun.

Eventually they fought their way to a set of stairs at the rear of the building. Because of the possibility of traps Cassidy had to go first as some up on the upper level was jamming her drone. Her omni tool on the other hand still worked fine. It just meant she had to be very close to what she was scanning. By half way she'd disarmed two explosive booby traps.

The krogan wanted to rush up the steps in a biotic charge to trigger whatever had been planted. He hadn't listened to Lt Alenko. He had only changed his mind when Cassidy had turned to him and slammed her helmeted head into his face. Wrex had snarled but Cassidy hadn't backed down. Suddenly Wrex had huffed out and slapped Cassidy's shoulder hard enough to almost send her into the wall as he laughed.

"I like you, human."

As Cassidy neared the top she heard movement and muted voices, she unclipped a grenade from her belt, she bounced it off the wall at the top.

"GRENADE!" It exploded before they could say any more. Cassidy followed and shot the only two survivors before they could try anything. The door at the end of the corridor was closed, so far none of the casualties were Tonn Actus.

"Guess he's in there." said Cassidy pointing with her Mattock. "Think he'll surrender?"

"I hope not, "grumbled Wrex, "Where's the fun in that."

"Tonn Actus. If you come out immediately you will not be harmed." yelled Alenko. No answer.

"Okay," commented Garrus, "He's had a warning."

"LT?" asked Ash, "Do we go."

Alenko nodded, "Williams, Hopper." He indicated the door with his head. They moved up together.

Cassidy hacked the door ,Ash tossed in a flash bang she got ready to move when Cassidy's omni tool beeped a warning for high levels of explosive.

"ASH NO!"

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Alex listened to the ground side comm chatter, really hating not being with them. When Kaidan reported how many guards Tonn Actus had outside she knew there would be a lot more inside. She ordered Abby and Liara to meet her in the cargo bay and told them to suit up, just in case the away team needed any back-up. Joker would be able to land close to the structure within minutes if they were needed.

MEMEMEMEME

Everything happened in slow motion, Cassidy boosted her shields and hurled herself across the gap to tackle Ash out of the way. She didn't see the faint blue shimmer of a biotic shield. The blast still slammed both of them into Wrex and all three went flying. The low wall at the edge of the walkway stopped the krogan and the Sergeant, however she went over it to land on a crate below before hitting two more to eventually land on a glass display cabinet of sorts, it shattered as she landed on it.

"Normandy," yelled Alenko ,"We need a med team down here now! Garrus go find Hopper." Kaidan picked up a nearby fire extinguisher and aimed it at Wrex who was struggling to his feet, luckily neither of them was on fire but there was a lot of burning debris around them. Once the fires were out he knelt down next to the unconscious woman. He activated her armour's medical system as her scanned her with his omni tool. He wasn't a med tech but it looked like a severe concussion and a dislocated shoulder.

" _Ground team 2 away. ETA five minutes."_

Garrus found Cassidy lying on her stomach on a pile of broken wood and glass, one long, sharp shard was sticking up through her back. The pool of blood under her growing. "She needs help now." The turian didn't know enough about human anatomy to help, all he did know was not to move her.

"Found her." reported Garrus as he heard the outer door open.

"Alenko. Report." barked Alex as they entered the building.

"Williams is out cold but in no immediate danger. Hopper is down, she's on the ground floor. Actus rigged his office to blow, the blast knocked her over the edge."

"Cass!" Abby slid down next to her girlfriend she really didn't like what she was seeing, her omni tool readings told her she was going into shock. "Karin, I need you down here." She went on to list the injuries, besides from the glass there were a number of broken bones amazingly her neck and spine were okay.

As desperate as Alex was to go to her wife she knew right now her combat medic needed her assistance. While Abby stabilised her Alex cut the top of the piece of glass off allowing them to carefully roll the engineer over. She had more glass embedded in her front.

Abby swore loudly, that in itself told Alex how bad her friend was hurt.

"Need me to do anything?"

"No I can't remove any of this her, if I do she'll bleed to death." replied Abby, "You're going to be okay. Do you hear that." She said quietly to her lover.

"I will stay," offered Liara.

Alex silently left, she ran up the stairs to find Kaidan helping Wrex put out the fire in the office itself, "Go help Abby and send Garrus up," she said taking the fire extinguisher off him. "Why are we doing this?"

"The main vault is in there that's where my families armour will be. It was taken after the Krogan Rebellions, somehow this ass wound up with it." The krogan's currant armour was singed and he had some nasty looking burns.

Once the fire was mostly out Wrex went in.

Alex knelt down by her wife, her armour was blackened in places as well. She exhaled slowly and offered up a swift prayer for her family to be all right. She heard Karin and Luke arrive and with Liara's help they got Cassidy back to the Normandy. Abby came up to see to her sister as no one was around Alex wrapped her sister-in-law in a bear hug, "She was hurt this bad at Elysium and she pulled through. And it was over an hour before help arrived. And you know what she has a reason to fight – you."

Abby nodded then knelt down and popped her sisters shoulder back into its socket while she couldn't feel it as Alex went to find out why Wrex hadn't reappeared yet. "Wrex?"

"Can't get the damn vault open."

Alex activated her omni blade and cut through the lock. "You're welcome." Then she returned to her wife who was slowly waking up.

"Can we move her?" Abby nodded. "Lets get her to the Normandy."

By the time they got Ash to the med bay. Cassidy was in emergency surgery. Abby was able to treat her sister properly and strap up her arm while Karin was busy. Outside the med bay they had passed Liara trying to calm down an extremely agitated quarian.

Ash was pretty out of it, with the concussion and the pain meds that her sister had given her. It was only when Abby had done a full scan that Ash suddenly grabbed her arm.

"CASS! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Ash she's in surgery," replied Abby, barely able to keep her voice steady, luckily her sister didn't notice.

"Hey. Karin's looking after her," added Alex. Ash's head whipped around. "What do you remember?" She sat on the bed and embraced her.

"Cass yelling and then... nothing."

"Actus rigged his office seems he preferred to blow himself to kingdom come than let Wrex get a hold of him. Kaidan said she tried to knock you clear of the blast. " Alex informed them.

"What did Wrex want?"

"Family armour. I kinda understand. I know I didn't want my mom's ring at first, but now if someone took it... I'd do almost anything to get it back." She knew that if slavers hadn't hit Mindoir and she wanted to ask Ash to marry her, her mom would have given her the ring to use, but there were too many bad memories associated with it. It was still on her dog tags with her own wedding ring. She figured that if they ever did have a family the ring could go to one of the kids, to them it would simply be grandma's ring.

Garrus walked in, "I downloaded all the info I could, the last ship to land here came from the Hydra system, its comm logs have a record of a message of a medical transport going down on Metgos. Because they were carrying stolen goods they didn't check it out."

"Joker set course for Metgos in the Hydra system and step on it. Garrus, you, Abby, Tali and Liara are with me. I am not going anywhere without a medic. She's in good hands and Ash can keep us updated, okay?" She added to Abby, who nodded. Alex gently kissed her wife then left to get everything ready.

Abby only left the med bay when it was time to get ready. By that time Cassidy was out of surgery and hooked up to nearly every machine Karin had. Ash prayed constantly for her friend. She could tell how worried Karin was. When the doctor stepped out for a moment Ash walked over to her friend . "You saved my life and I will owe you forever. So you'd better make sure that's a long time...Besides you make my sister happy. I used to tease her when she said she wanted to wait until she met the right person...but I've got so used to you being together.. you once swore you'd never hurt her, well dying would hurt her. " Ash jumped when Karin rested her hand on her good shoulder.

"We're about to hit the atmosphere." Karin had turned off the comm in the med bay, listening to the ground team would just make them both worry. She had Luke monitor the team's bio's from the desk while she sat with Ash.

The Mako dropped five clicks away from the target area. Alex was taking no chances. The terrain was barren and rocky. Except for the transporters beacon there was nothing of interest at all on this rock and her spider senses were tingling something rotten. But if a medical ship had gone down she had to investigate.

She growled as she put her foot down earning a glance from Abby who was manning the gun again. A quiet Tali was controlling the canon, both weapons were ready to fire.

Liara looked a little green around the gills and according to the turian asari used to actually have gills.

"Hey, Liara can you drive?" asked Alex trying to take her mind off it.

"I can drive a skycar also a shuttle. I confess I have never tried one of these."

"Want to learn?"

"Yeah, give it a shot," said Abby with a forced chuckle, "You have to be better than Alex."

"All right I will." The asari was keeping an eye on the Mako's scanners. "We are nearly there."

The scanners went blank.

"GETH!" yelled Tali as the Mako ploughed over a ridge and landed on a geth rocket trooper.

"Light them up." Alex spun the Mako, "What are we facing?"

"I can see at least two Armatures," said Abby not taking her finger off the trigger.

"And six more trooper types," added Liara, "Cannot tell if they are rockets or not."

Tali targeted the bigger enemies when she got the chance. The fact that Alex rammed and ran over them helped, Garrus was using the jump jets to avoid the majority of the rockets and energy bolts.

"Spirits we have one of the big ones!"

It was stamping out of a gully and it was behind them.

"Hang on," yelled Alex "I'm gonna try something stupid! Garrus when I tell you hit the jets...NOW!" Alex yanked the Mako around hard and the jets spun it 180 then they were on a collision course with the colossus.

"When you said stupid you weren't joking, were you." said Garrus jumping them over yet another energy ball. Abby and Tali were blasting hell out of the monster geth.

"It's shields are down." said Liara.

"Keelah, you're going to hit it."

"Alex I'm pretty sure geth have never heard of the game of chicken." said Abby.

"Do I want to know?" asked Garrus.

"NO!" replied both Alex and Abby in the same breath.

"We are getting very close!" said Tali, still firing the cannon.

"ALEX!" Abby hoped her sister in law had a plan. Liara closed her eyes as at the last possible second Alex swerved taking out one of its legs. Part of it slammed down on the Mako before bouncing off. Abby turned the turret to continue firing. The colossus shuddered and sparked, it collapsed and exploded. "Are we clear?"

"Still two rocket drones unaccounted for," replied Liara heaving a sigh of relief.

"Abby?"

"Locking on," replied Abby finishing off one drone. A BOOM from the cannon destroyed the other. "CLEAR!"

"Liara where is the signal coming from?"

"That crater to our left."

Alex stopped the Mako and she and Garrus got out. The signal was coming from an antenna dish connected to a radio with a battery wired to it. They scanned it before either of them dared touch it.

"I'm starting to think I need a bomb disposal expert," muttered Alex to herself. N7 training had covered basic bombs.

"I don't think they expected anyone to get here," said Garrus, "So why bother bob trapping it."

"Booby trapping," corrected Alex absently, "Tali come take a look at this."

The young quarian did a thorough inspection, recording every serial number and catalogued all the components.

"Find anything?" Alex had just called Joker to bring the Normandy down.

Garrus answered, "No everything here could have come from the comm system of any shuttle or ship, C-Sec might get lucky and trace the shuttle, but my guess is it was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Who was this trap intended for?" asked Tali, curiously. Concentrating on the task at hand stopped her thinking about her new friend lying in the med bay. The Normandy landing distracted her. Abby boarded immediately with permission from Alex to skip the briefing.

Abby discarded her armour in record time and left it by the weapons bench then ran up to the med bay. She was scared. As soon as Karin saw her she informed her that Cassidy was critical, but stable. "Go talk to her, it works wonders for your sister and Alex."

Ash gave her a one armed hug, then pushed her towards the chair by the bed. "Tell her you love her."

Abby nodded, she did though she'd never said it out loud to her girlfriend. She rested her elbows on the edge of the bed next to Cassidy's ear, "Hi, its me," she said softly, "I'm staying right here till you wake up. " She took hold of her girlfriends hand and gently kissed it "I love you."

Ash lay back down on her own bed Karin wanted to keep her in overnight for observation. She would have tried to talk Karin in letting her go back to her cabin, but this way she could watch her sister.

Alex checked on Wrex to see his burns were doing. The krogan's regenerative abilities were truly amazing. In a day or two there would be no trace of them on his skin.

"Thanks Shepard. For going to Tantau," he said, "How's the pup?"

"You mean Cassidy? She's holding on." answered Alex.

"Where did she learn so much about my people?"

"You'll have to ask her." said Alex with a shrug. She had read Kaidan's report and she didn't know the significance of head-butting a krogan. She couldn't see herself doing that.

In the comm room Tali and Garrus were writing their reports together. The quarian still seemed a little depressed and she was avoiding the med bay.

"Do you want to visit Cass?" asked Alex as she was leaving.

"It's okay I'm sure Abby wants her all to herself."

"You're her friend too." Alex wondered if the same sex couple thing was weirding her out. She hadn't spent enough time with the quarian to know. "She really wouldn't mind you going."

Tali wrung her hands nervously, "I don't really like medical facilities."

"You were okay visiting Karin," said Alex slowly.

"Yes, but there were no sick people there then..." Tali was ashamed that she couldn't support her friends. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, "It's okay." Alex's voice was very gentle.

Tali felt like she owed her an explanation, "When I was small there was an outbreak of illness on the flotilla, my mother caught it and she..." the quarian's voice trailed off. The next moment she was enveloped in a hug.

Alex held Tali for a few minutes. "You want me to give them a message?"

"I can picture my mother telling me to face up to what I am afraid of," returned Tali.

"Yeah my dad said the same thing."

"You aren't scared of anything." said Tali.

"Yes I am. " countered Alex honestly, "I'm older than you, I've learned to do what I need to even when I am scared. You will too. Sometimes all it takes is one small step. And having good friends to give you the strength and courage you need to overcome it helps too. "

Tali nodded, "Would you come with me...to the med bay?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Alex, smiling and gallantly offering the quarian her arm.

Tali laughed she honestly had trouble reconciling this playful side of the spectre with the focused killing machine she became in battle. The quarian still hesitated on the threshold.

Alex gently pulled her in and took her to talk to Ash first.

"I wondered when you would show up" Ash moved over so her wife could sit next to her.

"How is she?" asked Alex, softly.

"No change."

"And your sister?"

"She'll be okay as soon as Cass is. " Ash didn't even mention the possibility that she might not be. She looked at Tali with a raised eyebrow.

"Abby can Tali say 'Hi' to Cassidy." asked Alex. Her sister-in-law nodded and switched places with the quarian.

Ash pulled her sister into her arms, "She will be okay. Our family is so stubborn. That includes Alex and Cassidy. Dude she head-butted a krogan and lived."

"What?"

"It's true ask Wrex."

"You know I've never told her I love her." admitted Abby. "I think she knows, but..."

"Of course she knows," said Alex, "You'll get your chance to say it." Her omni tool beeped, "Joker?"

"We are about to hit the relay system. Do I have another destination?"

"Take us to the Citadel, Joker."

TBC...


End file.
